Croisière
by Tia.Shi no Tenshi
Summary: Une croisière de rêve s'annonce et de nouvelles amitiés se forment.Mais, Boris fais du mal à l'un des garçons et de nombreuses aventures s'en suivent.VIOL,SLASH,MPREG
1. POV Enrique

_Salut tout le monde! Bon voici ma première fic de beyblade… Les couples sont des couples YAOI et les persos n'ont pas vraiment leur véritable mentalité… je vous laisse lire… J'espère que vous allez aimer…_

_p.s. Posez-vous pas de question lorsque vous allé lire que Kai et Tala ont fusionné leur chambres, il y a un système spécial dans les chambres… lorsque les 2 personnes ayant des chambres avoisinantes tappent les codes spéciaux de leur chambres respectives sur le clavier qu'il y a sur le mur de chacune de chambres, les deux chambres se fusionnes… J'espère que vous comprenez le principe…-.-'(je sais c'est bizarre…)_

_p.p.s.Pour l'instant,les tirets pour les paroles ne veulent pas apparaitre(va savoir pourquoi...)alors je ne sais pas si ils vont apparaître sur la version finale...S'ils n'apparaissent pas,ce n'est pas ma faute et jesuis désolée.''''''''_

_Disclaimer : j'ai rien…T-T_

_Résumé A LIRE: un an après G-Revolution(que je n'ai pas tout écouté…ou plutôt pas fini d'écouter…) les joueurs des équipes habituelles sont invitées pour une longue croisière autour du monde. Mais, puisque les ''dirigeants'' de chaque équipes sont aussi invités pour mettre au point les derniers détails du tournoi qui se déroulera à la fin de la croisière, Boris et Voltaire sont aussi de la partie car ils ont une nouvelle équipe(qui n'est pas présente sur le bateau) et leur présence effraie un peu la plupart des personnes présentes. Un jour ou deux après le départ du traversier, Kai, Tala, Olivier, Enrique et Robert sont dans la chambre de Kai et Tala et parle ensemble et à environ minuit et demi, Olivier pars, imité 15 minutes plus tard par Enrique.

* * *

_

_**Croisière.**_

Chapitre 1

POV Enrique

Je dois bien être le seul encore debout à cette heure, mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Les seuls qui pourraient être encore réveillés sont Tala, Kai(qui ont fusionné leur chambre) et Robert qui parle encore avec eux. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? Marcher seul à une heure du mat., c'est pas intelligent…Pfff, ça le serais peut-être s'il n'y aurait pas de violeurs sur le bateau… Avec Boris et Voltaire dans le coin, il faut se méfier. Tient, tient, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être debout. Qui est cette forme agenouillée plus loin? On dirait… Olivier… C'EST OLIVIER!

Olivier! Dis-je en m'agenouillant près de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

En…Enrique? Fait-il en levant la tête vers moi.

Tu pleure… Chuchote-je en le serrant doucement dans mes bras. Oh, mon pauvre Olivier, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Je regardais la mer quand… quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver der…derrière moi. Sanglote-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. Lorsque je me suis retourné, j'ai… j'ai vu Boris. Il m'a alors traîné dans sa chambre, m'a déshabillé, menotté à son lit et…et… il m'a…violé!

Il éclate en sanglot. Ce chien sal de Boris, je vais le tuer!

Chut, ça va aller, ne pleure plus. Murmure-je en caressant ses cheveux verts, qui, maintenant que je regarde de plus près, tirent sur le rouge près de sa tempe gauche. Olivier, tu es blessé! Viens, on doit retourner à ta chambre.

Je ne peux pas! Me répond-il en m'empêchant de me lever. J'ai si mal… _trop_ mal. Je voudrais mourir!

Ne dit pas ça. Fais-je doucement en essayant de le rassurer sans grands résultats. Allez, viens, je vais t'aider.

Je me relève doucement en l'aidant lui-même à se relever. Il a beaucoup de difficulté à marcher. Si j'attrape Boris, je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait à mon pauvre Olivier.

Enrique, va plus doucement, je t'en prie. Gémit-il.

Désolé.

Je ralentis le pas et je regarde son visage. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, ses yeux sont fermés et il a de la misère à respirer. Il s'accroche à moi comme s'il allait tomber dans un trou sans fond. Je m'arrête et soulève ses cheveux près de sa tempe. Sa blessure est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Il gémit lorsque je touche à cette dernière. Je le ramène au plus vite dans sa chambre que je fusionne avec la mienne en pitonnant sur le clavier sur le mur, après avoir couché mon ami sur son lit. Je retourne au près de lui. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses vêtements sont tachés de sang à plusieurs endroits, mais j'ignore si se sont d'autres blessures ou bien du sang coulé de celle qu'il a à la tête. Je vais en avoir le cœur net…

Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Gémit mon meilleur ami avec un regard emplit de douleur et un peu de peur.

Je vais regarder si tu as d'autres blessures, ne t'en fais pas. Répond-je doucement.

Je lui enlève sa veste et son gilet en ignorant ses plaintes. Il a quelques coupures et quelques marques de morsures. Lorsque je lui touche les poignets, des larmes recommencent à couler le long de ses joues, il s'assoit pour essayer de m'empêcher de lui retoucher.

Tes poignets sont tout égratignés, tu t'es débattu? Lui murmure-je tout en le serrant contre moi.

Non, justement. Fait-il tranquillement. Quand Boris s'exécutait, ça me faisait bouger. Et puisque… les menottes étaient très…serrées, ça a fait ça.

Pendant qu'il m'explique avec souffrance, faiblesse et pleurs tout ce que Boris lui a fait subir, je soigne tant bien que mal les blessures sur son torse, ses poignets, ses bras et sa tête.

Enrique? Chuchote-il après un moment de silence.

Hm?

Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me soigner et à m'aider?

Je le regarde avec surprise. Pourquoi cette question? Il devrait pourtant déjà savoir la réponse…

Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Ah…

Il semble déçu… Je continu de le soigner, mais lorsque je le soulève pour regarder son dos, il pousse un cri de douleur, ce qui nous vaut l'arrivée précipitée de Kai, Tala et Robert par la porte débarrée du côté, reliant notre chambre à celle voisine, qui est celle de Kai et Tala.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Lance Kai en voyant Olivier.

Je le soigne, c'est pas moi qui lui a fait ça! Répond-je avec indignement.

Ça m'aurait étonné que ce soit toi… je vais t'aider, garde-le contre toi et je vais et je vais soigner son dos. Propose Robert en s'assoyant sur le lit. Mon pauvre Olivier, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Dès que Robert lui touche le dos, il éclate en sanglot. Je le serre contre moi et je lui demande s'il veut que je leur raconte à sa place. Il acquiesce et continu de pleurer le visage enfoui dans mon gilet. Je leur raconte tout ce que je sais en même temps de caresser les cheveux de mon ami. Pendant cela, Robert le soigne et Kai et Tala, eux, m'écoutent assis sur le fauteuil, l'un avec une expression d'horreur, l'autre avec une expression de compassion.

Tala, est-ce que c'est ça que Boris te faisait? Demande Robert.

Tala s'approche de nous après qu'il ait dit cela. Il vient prendre la place de notre ami et il tourne Olivier vers lui avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal…

* * *

_C'est tout pour l'instant… Mes chapitres vont changer à chaque fois que ça va changer de POV, donc ils vont être assez courts, environs de la même longueur que celui-ci. Je veux vos commentaires, si je dois continuer ou pas… Si vous me dîtes que je devrais continuer, les 4 ou 5 prochains chapitres devraient venir assez vite puisqu'il ne me reste qu'à les retranscrire à l'ordi… Merci d'avoir lu, et review please! -_

_Byebye!_

_Tia Dragons Mistress_

_-xxx-_


	2. POV Yuri

_Rebonjour! Je suis de retour!lol Voici le chapitre 2… j'ai encore des problèmescar le maudit document manager ne veux rien savoir des-sort tous les jurons qu'elle connait-de tirets pour je ne sais trop quelles stupides raisons...(si quelqu'un peu m'aider, ça serais très apprécié, je suis sur le point de faire un meurtre...) Là, je dois mettre des «» et ça me tape sur les nerfs..._

_Merci beaucoup à **staysy**, **vivi**, **sarifa** et **Eagle Eclypse** pour vos reviews!-_

Disclaimer : j'ai rien…T-T

* * *

_**Croisière.**_

Chapitre 2

POV Yuri

Pauvre Olivier! Je sais ce qu'il ressent… Même si ç fait plus de 15 ans, je me rappelle très bien la première fois que ça m'est arrivé…

«Olivier… Lui murmure-je doucement à l'oreille. Je sais que tu peux ressentir, je sais que tu as mal au point que tu voudrais mourir. Je ressentais cela à chaque fois au début quand Boris me violait. J'ai ressenti cela pendant 5 ans, après je me suis habitué et même encore là, lorsqu'il était trop violent…»

Le français me regarde d'un regard emplit de douleur qui se met à briller d'espoir lorsqu'il pense qu'il est enfin compris par quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, Enrique sort sans bruit de la chambre et Robert et Kai s'approchent de nous.

«Je peux continuer à te soigner? Demande Robert en souriant.»

«Kai. Murmure-je. Enrique est sorti dehors, je vais le rejoindre et le ramener. Occupe Olivier…»

«Très bien. Chuchote-t-il.»

Je sors dehors et j'aperçois l'Italien. Sa tête est appuyée sur ses bras croisés sur la rambarde. Il ne cesse de prendre de grandes inspirations.

«Enrique? Dis-je»

Il me regarde puis commence à contempler les étoiles.

«Tala, est-ce que tu as dis la vérité à propos de ce que Boris te faisait? Me demande-t-il rapidement.»

«Oui.»

«Mais, as-tu déjà été aussi blessé qu'Olivier l'est?»

«…»

«Réponds-moi!»

«Non, jamais.»

«Oh, non, mon pauvre Olivier!»

Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmure :

«Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer devant moi…»

«Olivier est mon meilleur ami, et ce, depuis très longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'il meure! Fait-il pendant que des larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues.»

«Je suis sur que Robert va réussir à le soigner.»

«Et s'il ne réussi pas?»

«Enrique, arrête de t'en faire comme ça! Tout va bien se passer, il va guérir, je te le dit! Mais il va avoir besoin de toi. Il va avoir besoin de te sentir près de lui, pour le supporter moralement…et physiquement car il va en avoir pour 2 ou 3 jours à avoir de la misère à se traîner tout seul. Et, pour ce qui est de son moral, disons qu'il ne va pas être fort quand il va voir les regards qui vont lui être lancés.»

«Tu as raison…»

«Je le sais très bien! Allez viens, retournons en dedans. Dis-je en souriant.»

Il essuie ses larmes, me sourit puis me suit à l'intérieur.

* * *

_C'était le 2e chapitre…avez-vous aimé?_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et review please! -_

_Byebye!_

_Tia Dragons Mistress __-xxx-_


	3. POV Kai

_Salut la compagnie! Désolé si ça a été long… quand j'ai réécris mon chapitre pour la première fois il y a des lignes qui sont apparues en plein milieu de mon texte et elles voulaient pas partir alors j'ai un ti peu pogné les nerfs et j'ai fermé mon document sans avoir enregistrer… Je sais, c'était cave, mais le voici le nouveau chapitre…_

_Disclaimer : rien…_

_

* * *

_

_**Croisière.**_

Chapitre 3

POV Kai

Enrique et Tala entrent dans la chambre juste à temps car je manquais d'idées pour distraire Olivier, il tient tant à son meilleur ami. Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il tient à lui plus que tout, mais moi je suis sûr qu'il tient beaucoup à Enrique, pas uniquement comme ami. La façon dont je le sais? Disons que mes sentiments sont les mêmes pour une certaine personne… Au départ, je refusais de me l'avouer mais plus le temps passait, plus mes sentiments pour lui grandissaient et j'ai finit par les accepter. Je vais lui avouer, je ne sais pas quand, mais bientôt. Peu importe…

«KAI HIWATARI! S'écrie la voix de Tala dans mon oreille.»

Je sursaute tout comme Olivier qui est appuyé contre moi depuis que j'ai pris la place de son cher Enrique. Ce dernier, ainsi que Tala et Robert éclatent de rire alors que le pauvre français recommence à pleurer car, en sursautant, je lui ai accroché le dos.

«Quoi Ivanov? Crache-je vivement à mon meilleur ami en berçant doucement Olivier pour le calmer un peu.»

«Ça fait 10 fois que je répète et que tu ne me réponds pas! Fait-il vexé.»

«Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.»

«Laisse-moi prendre ta place. Me dit Enrique.»

«Juste une seconde, je voudrais poser une question à ton meilleur ami… seul à seul. Répond-je»

Tous les quatre me regardent avec surprise puis les trois non-concernés par la conversation vont dans la chambre que je partage avec Tala.

«Olivier, je voudrais que tu me dises si j'ai raison. Commence-je. Tu aime Enrique, plus que juste comme ami, non?»

J'ai murmuré ma phrase pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre, car les trois autres n'ont pas totalement fermé la porte pour pouvoir savoir quand pouvoir revenir. Dès que je finis ma phrase, il rougit et détourne le regard.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Chuchote-t-il.»

«Mes sentiments sont les même pour Tala. Dis-je lentement en rougissant à mon tour.»

«Je vois. Fait-il en me souriant. Oui, tu as raison. Tu me rassure, je croyais être le seul à être… comme ça.»

«Et dans le pire, si toi ça ne marche pas avec Enrique et moi non plus avec Tala, on aura juste à aller ensemble…»

Il éclate de rire puis gémit.

«Ne me fais pas rire, ça fait mal. Mais, c'est une idée…»

«O.K., j'arrête. Lui murmure-je doucement en le serrant dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner. Ce que j'ai dit sur nous deux c'étais une blague, mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée… Je le dis à Tala ce soir, et tu le dis à Enrique ce soir aussi. D'accord?»

«O.K.»

«Parfait. Dis-je en lui embrassant doucement le front. On ferait mieux de leur dire de revenir, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.»

Olivier éclate de rire à nouveau, ce qui lui fait à nouveau mal.

«Vous pouvez revenir. Dis-je à haute voix à l'intention de Tala, Robert et Enrique qui reviennent sans plus attendre.»

«Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis pour que ça prenne autant de temps? Fait Tala.»

«Je voulais savoir quelque chose et je lui ai remonté le moral. Dis-je simplement.»

Je remets Olivier à Enrique puis Robert recommence à soigner notre ami. Moi, je leur dis au revoir en espérant que Tala me suive pour que je puisse enfin tout lui avouer…

* * *

_Un autre chapitre d'achevé… Est-ce que Tala et Enrique vont avoir les même sentiments que leur meilleur ami respectif? Réponse dans les 2 prochains chapitres! Vous avez aimé? Merci d'avoir lu et review please A+_

_Tia –xxx-_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Sarifa : Tu trouve ça cute… Cool! Lol merci pour ta review! Bye!_

_Eagle Eclypse : j'suis contente que tu apprécie! Merci pour ta review! Bye!_

_Tu c c qui : lollll t'es pas bright Jen! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'étais pas intelligent de signé à la fin si tu voulais restée anonyme… Je sais que t'aime pas Beyblade et que tu connais pas trop trop ça, mais c'est toi-même qui as dit que tu voulais continuer à lire mon histoire… Et oui j'étais rendu plus loin que ça quand je te l'ai lu, mais en principe, ce chapitre tu l'as pas lu, ou du moins pas au complet. Et je sais que t'aime pas le style YAOI mais j'espère au moins que tu aime ma fic… whatever, mici d'avoir reviewer Ninifer! Lol… Adios! _

_Staysy: suite au 3e review que tu m'as envoyer, je l'ai mis la suite…lol merci pour tes reviews! Bye bye!_


	4. POV Yuri

_Salut tout le monde! Voici pour vous le chapitre 4! Bonne lecture! _

_Disclaimer : Nothing…

* * *

_

_**Croisière.**_

Chapitre 4

POV Yuri.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que Kai ne va pas bien? Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il essaie toujours de m'éviter mon regard et qu'il évite de se retrouver seul avec moi. Il faut que je découvre se qui se passe avec lui…

«Tala est appelé sur Terre! Dit en riant Enrique. Pourquoi tu fixes la porte de ta chambre comme ça?»

«J'ai l'impression que Kai ne va pas, qu'il me cache quelque chose. Avoue-je.»

«Va le lui demander. Fait Olivier en souriant mystérieusement. Il va te le dire.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu sais? Demande-je»

«Comme si j'allais te le dire!»

«Prends garde Olivier, dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais, ou je te chatouille. Le menace-je en approchant de lui. Et tu sais tout comme moi que rire dans ton état, ça fait mal…»

«Non! S'écrie-t-il en se callant contre Enrique qui éclate de rire.»

«Ça suffit tour les deux! Ordonne Robert.»

«Olivier, qu'est-ce que tu sais? Continue-je en l'ignorant.»

«J'ai promis de rien dire.»

«Ça suffit! Grogne Robert. Ne viens pas pleurer si je te fais mal! Tu bouge trop!»

Olivier lance à l'Allemand un regard adorable pour lui dire qu'il est désolé et ça suffit pour faire descendre sa colère.

«Moi je vais y aller, à demain! Fais-je en retournant à ma chambre sans bruit.»

Kai ne m'a pas remarqué. Il est assis sur mon lit et regarde photo.

«Comment je pourrais lui lui dire? Murmure-il sans arrêt.»

Je m'approche de lui. La photo qu'il tient est une photo de nous deux. Il sursaute et la cache lorsque j'entoure mes bras autour de ses épaules.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Murmure-je à son oreille pendant qu'il détourne le regard et rougit.»

«Rien»

Il se lève, va enlever ses vêtements pour qu'il ne lui reste que ses boxers et va se coucher. Je vais m'assoire à côté de lui.

«Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. souffle-je en me penchant sur lui.»

«Je… je t'aime Tala! Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je t'aime plus que juste en ami, je suis amoureux de toi.»

Il se tourne dos à moi. Sa déclaration me surprend. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Kai pourrait être homosexuel… et encore moins qu'il soit attiré par moi! Je l'oblige à se retourner vers moi. La honte se lit dans ses yeux. Je lui souris et je m'approche doucement de lui. Mes yeux se ferment lorsque nos lèvres se frôlent. Ne le sentant pas répondre à mon baiser, je m'apprête à reculer et m'excuser, mais il me prend par la taille m'obligeant à me rapprocher de lui. Je sens sa langue frôler mes lèvres pour en réclamer l'entrée que je m'empresse à lui laisser, tout comme je laisse sa langue dominer la mienne dans leur danse passionnée. Je finis par le repousser pour reprendre de l'air. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois qui me sourit.

«Je t'aime aussi…Dis-je doucement»

«Enlève tes vêtements et vient te coucher avec moi»

«Hm… Non… Je préfère rester habillé. Répond-je.»

Je me glisse sous les couvertures avec lui en ayant toujours mon gilet et mes pantalons. Il me regarde bizarrement et décide de me les enlever lui-même, découvrant ainsi les cicatrices que j'ai à cause de Boris.

«Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai déjà vu toutes tes blessures. Me dit-il doucement.»

Je souris et me colle contre lui.

«Je t'adore Kai Hiwatari. Murmure-je en fermant les yeux.»

«Je t'adore aussi, Yuri Tala Ivanov.»

* * *

_Je sais, ce chapitre étais plus court que les autres… mais, si je ne me trompe pas, il y a juste lui et un ou deux autres chapitre qui sont aussi courts. Prochain chapitre, c'est le tour d'Olivier d'avouer, quelle va être la réaction d'Enrique? J'espère que vous avez aimé and reviews please! So, Byebye!_

_Tia Dragons Mistress –xxx-_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Eagle Eclypse : Tu trouve ça trop mimi? Ça tombe bien, je suis de ton avis! Lol.. merci pour ton review!_

_Jen : loll cette fois, ça se peux pas que je te l'aie lu… pour ce qui est des lapins, tu sais déjà tout, j'ai pas besoin de le répété, g légèrement honte de ce projet, tout le monde en anglais vas rire de nous d'après moi…lol Whatever, merci de reviewer!_

_Staysy : Pourquoi t'es désolée? Ça me dérange pas du tout que tu review souvent!j'en suis même très contente! Merci pour ton review!_


	5. POV Olivier

_Allo! Désolée, désolée, désolée! J'suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! Anyway, voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer : nothing…

* * *

_

Croisière Chapitre 5 

POV Olivier

Tala et Kai sont retournés dans leur chambre depuis 20 minutes. Moi pendant ce temps, je souffre le martyre! Robert a fini de soigner mon dos et est maintenant en train de soigner mes jambes…

«Oli, pourquoi tu es tout rouge? Me demande-t-il. Je t'ai déjà vu en boxers tu sais…»

«Oui, mais tu ne m'as jamais touché… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…»

Il acquiesce et après avoir entendu ma réponse, Enrique vient s'amuser à frôler de ses doigts l'intérieur de mes cuisses, se qui me fait encore plus rougir et les fait éclater de rire. C'est alors que je revois Boris me faire la même chose. Résultat: j'éclate en sanglot. Au moins, mes deux amis ont immédiatement arrêté de rire en me voyant pleurer. Enrique me berce et me serre fort contre lui alors que Robert essaie de me rassurer en continuant de me soigner. Je me sens ridicule de pleurer autant, mais je ne peux ni m'arrêter, ni m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Ça prend un bon 2 minutes avant que mes pleurs ne s'arrêtent enfin. Robert a fini de me soigner et me regarde avec embarras.

«Euh, Olivier, as-tu d'autres blessures? Me demande-t-il.»

«Tu vois tout mon corps, est-ce que j'ai d'autres blessures d'après toi?»

«Non, pas _tout_ ton corps…»

«J'en ai aucune idée. Murmure-je en rougissant encore plus.»

«Laisse-moi faire quelque chose. Fait Enrique.»

Il appuie doucement où le tissu de mes sous-vêtements passe pour savoir si je suis blessé. Une bonne idée, mis à part pour le fait que ça me gène un peu. Au début, ça ne fait rien du tout, mais dès qu'il arrive à ma hanche, sans même qu'il m'ait touché ou presque, une douleur lancinante m'envahit. Mon cri est étouffé par Robert qui met sa main sur ma bouche car il dit qu'il a vu l'expression de mon visage changer.

«C'est tout écorché, et les plaies sont profondes. Explique mon ami. Il faudrait que je t'endorme. Tu vas trop souffrir.»

«Il n'y a pas de somnifères dans les trousses de premiers soins qu'il y a dans les chambres. Remarque Enrique.»

«Il y en a dans celle que j'ai reçue au début de mes cours de médecine. Fait Robert. Je vais aller la chercher. Ça ne te dérange pas Olivier?»

«Euh… Hésite-je. Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais, en revenant, peux-tu attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer s'il te plait? Je voudrais lui parler seul à seul.»

«Très bien.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit doucement Enrique après le départ de Robert.»

«Je… j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire…»

«Oui?»

«Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…»

«Dis-le, tout simplement, ça ne doit pas être si difficile!»

«Si ça l'est!»

«Olivier, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.»

«Tr…très bien… Je t'aime. Murmure-je.»

«Très drôle! Réplique en riant Enrique. Non, soyons un peu sérieux maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?»

Il crois que je blague! Je ferais mieux de ne pas répondre, il va peut-être comprendre son erreur. Robert cogne à la porte pour signaler qu'il est revenu, mais il reste dans le couloir comme je lui ai demandé. J'évite le regard de mon meilleur ami, je me décolle de sur lui et me couche correctement dans mon lit. Si j'avais su que je me serais ridiculisé comme ça, je ne lui aurais rien dit. Je me demande si Kai a eut autant de problèmes que moi.

«Olivier, tu parlais sérieusement? Murmure-t-il. Je m'excuse. Il ne m'aurait jamais passé par la tête que tu puisses être sérieux. Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas. C'est pour ça que tu paraissais déçu quand je t'ai dit que je m'occupais autant de toi car tu es mon meilleur ami…»

«ARRÊTE! Crie-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Ne tourne pas le couteau dans la plaie! J'aurais dû me douter que le beau grand Enrique qui a toutes les filles qu'il veut puisse être intéressé par les garçons, surtout par un gars comme moi!»

J'ai dit tout cela les larmes aux yeux, tourné dos à lui. Après quelques secondes, il me retourne vers lui. Il me prend et me serre fort dans ses bras.

«Je répète, je suis désolé. Dit-il doucement à mon oreille. Je ne suis pas gay, mais, tu es mon meilleur ami, je suis prêt à essayer de sortir avec toi, je serais prêt à tout pour toi…»

Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié, car je n'ai pas envie de souffrir, il m'embrasse et je fige. Je ne me mets pas à pleurer, car son baiser et très différent de ceux de Boris…

«Je suis sûr que tu vas être le meilleur petit ami qui puisse exister. Ajoute-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Et je te jure de ne pas te décevoir mon petit ange. Robert! Entre!»

Robert revient dans la chambre et vient s'asseoir près de nous. Il sort une seringue et une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent de son kit de médecine. J'ai un frisson d'horreur en le voyant remplir la seringue. Je dé-tes-te les piqûres!

«Hé, n'aie pas peur! Me murmure en me serrant contre lui Enrique. Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre.»

Il prend ma main pour me rassurer. Je ferme les yeux et la serre extrêmement fort pour oublié l'aiguille qui va percer mon bras…

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯­­­­­

_Et voilà! Encore désolée pour le retard… comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Oui, je sais, j'exagère peut-être un peu sur les blessures de Olivier, mais je le trouve trop mignon quand il souffre et quand il pleure! Non? Aussi, je promet de mettre la prochain chapitre très rapidement pour me faire pardonner! Ça vous va? Review please!_

_Bye bye!_

_Tia –xxx-_

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Staysy:**Allo! Ça dérange pas à Tala car à force de se faire violer, il s'est un peu habitué même s'il détestait extrêmement ça. Et Kai est l'un de ses meilleurs amis, donc Tala sait qu'il ne lui ferait rien pendant la nuit s'il ne le veut pas. Et d'ailleurs Kai sait très bien tout ce que Tala a subit à cause de Boris et il n'oserait jamais aller trop vite ou le brusquer… alors, c'est ça! Loll! Merci pour ta review! _

_**Eagle Eclypse:** contente que tu adore et que tu trouve ça super! Merci pour ta review!_

_**Fushicho:**je suis content que t'adore! Merci pour ta review!_


	6. POV Robert

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 6! _

_Disclaimer : nothing…(suffit, j'arête de le dire dans les prochains chapitres! On le sait tous!)_

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_Croisière._

Chapitre 6

POV Robert

«Respire profondément, ne regarde pas la seringue. Dis-je doucement à Olivier en enfonçant l'aiguille dans sa peau.»

Le pauvre petit, ses yeux sont fermés, sa respiration est lente et profonde et il serre la main de Enrique si fort que ses jointures sont blanches. Il a poussé un petit gémissement lorsque j'ai fait pénétrer l'aiguille dans sa peau. Depuis le temps que je le connais, je sais très bien qu'il déteste et a un peu peur des piqûre, donc ça me prend un peu de temps à tout lui injecter le liquide de la seringue, car je m'efforce de ne pas lui faire encore plus mal. J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un petit enfant auquel il faut faire très attention… Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, mes trois meilleurs amis me sont toujours apparus comme mes trois petits frères, et Olivier, comme étant le plus petit des trois, qui a besoin de plus de soins que les autre… même s'il est plus vieux que Enrique de quelques mois. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est fragile et semble plus jeune que son âge. Il a 21 ans mais semble en avoir 15 ou 16 tout au plus. S'il m'entendait dire ça, il me tuerait, il déteste qu'on fasse des blagues à ses dépends à ce sujet.

«Robert? Fait Olivier un peu après que j'aie enlever l'aiguille de son bras. Tu es sûr que ça marche? Je ne m'endors pas du tout.»

«Ah… Répond-je. Peut-être que le médicament est périmé…»

«Quoi! S'écrie-t-il en blêmissant.»

J'éclate de rire et il me donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Déjà que normalement il ne m'aurait pratiquement pas fais mal, maintenant qu'il est quelque peu affaibli, ça ne me fait pas du tout mal.

«Désolé, je devais te faire cette mauvaise blague. Dis-je en riant. Non, sérieusement, ça va faire effet d'ici 5 à 10 minutes. Quoique puisque je t'ai donné une dose pour adulte, ça va peut-être faire effet plus vite.»

«La ferme Robert. Fait-il après avoir compris mon insinuation. Arrête de m'agacer!»

«Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi…»

Après une trentaine de secondes, il tombe endormi. J'avais dit que ça ferais effet plus vite pour l'agacer, mais j'avais apparemment raison. Ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est affaibli. Peu importe. J'attends tout encore quelques minutes tout de même pour m'assurer que le somnifère fait effet.

«Hé, qui te dis que ça ne me dérange pas de le voir nu? Fait Enrique alors que j'enlève les sous-vêtements de Olivier.»

«Premièrement, comment veux-tu que je le soigne s'il a des vêtements qui cachent ses plaies, et deuxièmement, j'ai entendu votre conversation, ou du moins la fin, et je sais que tu sors avec lui. Et, à propos, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû accepter de sortir avec lui. Tu l'as dit toi-même; tu n'es pas gay. Tu vas finir par lui faire du mal. Je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.»

«Il est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime plus que tout. Je suis prêt à sortir avec lui si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Et dans le pire, si je n'aime pas ça du tout, j'aurai juste à m'arranger pour qu'IL me largue.»

«C'est chien ça. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton meilleur ami? Tu es cruel.»

«Pour l'instant, j'avoue que j'aime ça. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que tout cela va me plaire.»

J'arrête un peu de soigner Olivier et je caresse doucement son visage en pensant à la réaction que le pauvre petit aurait si Enrique rompait. Il ne mérite pas du tout cela, il a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Puis, je regarde fixement le blondinet dans les yeux avant d'ajouter:

«J'espère pour toi que ça va te plaire. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal parce que tu l'as laissé tomber ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison, je t'étrangle Enrique Giancarlo.»

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_Voilà le chapitre 6! Je sais, il est court, mais je voulait tomber au plus vite sous le point de vue de Enrique…et le prochain chapitre est aussi long que le 5 si ce n'est pas plus. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Review please!_

_Bye bye!_

_Tia –xxx-_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_**Fushicho :**loll merci pour ta review!_

_**Staysy :**na, regarde, tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est dormir, ça n'a pas été plus loin, donc, ça ne lui dérange pas du tout, car ça lui ai déjà arriver de rester dormir avec Kai ou Bryan, mais ce n'est pas prouvé que ça ne va pas du tout lui déranger quand Kai va essayé d'aller plus loin… J'en dit pas plus!…on verra bien une fois rendu là si je continu jusque là…merci pour ta review!_


	7. POV Enrique

**Croisière**

Chapitre 7

POV Enrique

Robert me lance un regard assassin… Je ne veux pas lui dire, mais, disons que depuis peut-être 5 ou 6 mois, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je suis hétéro ou homo. Et puisqu'il y a plus de chance que je sois gay, j'ai accepté la proposition de Olivier. Si je finis par découvrir le contraire, je m'arrangerai pour que se soit lui qui me laisse. Quoique je doute que ça arrive.

«Robert… Dis-je pour rompre le silence. Olivier n'aurais pas vraiment pas plus souffert que lorsque tu as soigné ses autres blessures. Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu endormi? Tu devais sûrement avoir une autre raison.»

«Oui. Premièrement, ce que je fais l'aurait beaucoup gêné et deuxièmement, au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, à chaque fois qu'on lui fait quelque chose pouvant le moindrement ressembler à ce que Boris lui a fait, il éclate en sanglot. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir encore plus pleurer le pauvre petit. »

«Moi, c'est depuis que j'ai vu toutes les marques de morsures, de griffures et de coupures que je me dis qu'il fait pitié. »

«Boris ne l'a pas juste violé, il en a profité pour le battre… »

«Ce maudit chien sal, si Oli continu à avoir des flash-back de ce qu'il lui a fait quand on lui touche, je vais lui faire regretter d'être né! »

«Ne fais pas ça, sinon c'est à toi qu'il va faire regretter d'être né. Il risquerait de te faire subir ce qu'il a fait à Olivier. Il te faudra juste un peu de patience et il n'aura plus de flash-back. »

Je pousse un soupir et il sourit. J'ai tellement peur pour mon ami. Je ne veux pas que ça le hante toute sa vie, je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur toute sa vie… Après quelques minutes, Robert me réveille de mes songes.

«Enrique? »

«Quoi? »

«J'ai fini. »

«Déjà! »

«Ça t'aurait paru plus long si tu ne t'étais pas perdu dans tes pensées. »

«Peut-être. »

«Je vais retourner à ma chambre. Dit-il en se relevant. En principe, avec la dose que je lui ai donnée et puisque le somnifère n'est pas fort, il devrait déjà être éveiller depuis plusieurs minutes. Alors, attend qu'il se soit réveiller pour t'endormir, et s'il ne l'est pas d'ici 10-15 minutes, viens me chercher au plus vite. »

«D'accord. »

Quelques minutes après le départ de Robert, il se réveille. Il est trop mignon quand il est tout endormi!

«Bonjour mon bel ange. Lui murmure-je doucement. Ça va? »

En entendant ma voix, il sursaute, me regarde puis me sourit.

«Oui… sauf que j'ai mal partout et que je m'endors. Me répond-il en s'assoyant. Toi ça va? »

«Oui, maintenant que tu es réveillé. »

Je le serre contre moi et je l'embrasse doucement.

«Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens. Murmure-je. »

Je reste un bon 20 minutes dans la douche à laisser l'eau bouillante couler le long de mon corps. Toute la rage qui est en moi à cause de ce que ce sal pédophile de Boris a fait disparaît. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, je sursaute en voyant Olivier devant moi.

«Seigneur! Tu m'as fait peur! Lui dis-je sur le coup. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

«Je venais voir si tu n'étais pas mort dans la douche. »

«Ah bon. C'est dommage, je croyais que tu voulais venir me rejoindre… »

Il tourne au rouge et j'éclate de rire.

«Je blaguais. Allez, viens, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher si on veut réussir à se lever demain matin. Ou plutôt ce matin. Lui murmure-je après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. »

«Remarque que nous ne serons pas les seuls à avoir dormi tard. Kai, Tala et Robert sont dans la même situation que nous. »

Alors que je m'apprête à aller me coucher dans mon lit, il me retient et me dit :

«Non, je t'en pris, reste avec moi! »

«Tu sais que t'es trop mignon quand tu fais ces yeux là? Et es-tu réellement sûr que tu veux que je reste avec toi? Je n'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer. »

«Non! Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je pleurerais eut-être, mais pas avec toi! Et je ne veux pas rester tout seul! S'il te plait Enrique… »

«D'accord… »

«Merci! »

Il se colle sur moi, mets ses bras autour de mon cou et à ma grande surprise, m'embrasse pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je le prends doucement par la taille pour ne pas lui faire mal et lorsqu'il essaie de s'éloigner je le retient et lui murmure :

«Tu essaie d'avoir le dessus sur moi? Si tu n'étais pas dans cet état, je te prouverais le contraire à ma façon… »

«N…non. Essaie plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. »

Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux. Je m'empresse de lui dire que je plaisantais et je me couche à ses côtés dans mon lit. Je le serre dans mes bras et je l'embrasse doucement. Il s'endort appuyé contre moi et je commence moi aussi à m'endormir…

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_Et voilà! Comment vous avez trouvé? Je suis désolée, mais à partir de maintenant, ça va prendre un peu plus de temps entre chaque update car je suis rendue au bout de ce que j'ai écrit dans mon cahier de note d'anglais(heureusement qu'on ne l'a jamais utilisé,(je sais pas pourquoion en avait besoin...)ma prof serait découragé de voir tout ce qui y est écrit et tout les dessin qu'il y a dedans...)pour l'instant, j'ai commencé à écrire l'autre chapitre, il n'est pas encore fini, mais je vais faire des efforts pour que l'écart de temps entre chaques nouveaux chapitres ne soit pas trop grand… alors c'est ça, Review please!_

_Tia –xxx-_

_Rép. aux reviews:_

_**Fushicho **: merci pour ta review!_

_**Eagle Eclypse** :bah, dans le fond, Enrique adore Olivier, c'est juste qu'il veut pas l'avouer! Loll merci pour ta review!_

_**Staysy** : Mais, non, je vais la continuer mon histoire! C'est juste que si personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à elle, (comme une certaine fanfic de Harry Potter que j'ai commencer et qu'on dirait qu'il y a juste mon amie Karo qui lit et que je n'ai pas updater à cause de cela depuis, heu, 3 mois ou quelque chose dans le genre) je vais pas la continuer… mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions d'arrêter celle-ci, car ELLE, au moins, elle semble assez appréciée. Merci pour ta review!_


	8. POV Bryan

_Allo! Na, je suis pas morte, c'est juste que j'ai… heu… oublié un ti peu ma fic… je vais commencer à écrire tout de suite, il est 2h du mat. et je viens d'effacer pratiquement une page de connerie(ou plutôt de débat entre Kai et moi sur choses bizarres que vous ne voulez pas savoir)… hn… j'ai pas assez dormi hier, j'ai fait trop de rêve bizarres… whatever, voilà le chapitre 8, bonne lecture, review please, merci à **Eagle Eclypse** et **Staysy** pour vos review et bonne nuit tout le monde…a oui, c'est vrai, faut que j'écrive le chapitre…_

_Tia --xxx--_

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_**Croisière **_

Chapitre 8

POV Bryan

Tout seul. Je suis complètement tout seul. Ian et Spencer sont partit explorer le bateau et je n'ai pas revu Tala et Kai depuis hier. Résultat: je suis assis tout seul dans le fin fond de la salle à manger et je ne passe malheureusement pas inaperçu. Toutes les personnes qui posent les yeux sur moi me regardent avec surprise car je ne suis pas avec notre petite bande… Si j'en revois encore un me regarder comme ça, je vais faire un meurtre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si impressionnant dans le fait que je sois seul? C'est pas parce que je suis souvent avec mes amis(plus précisément Tala) que je suis TOUJOURS avec eux, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7! Et en plus voilà Rei et Johnny qui viennent par ici.

«Salut Bryan! Dit amicalement Rei alors que l'autre fait un signe de la tête. Je pense que tu peux nous aider…»

«À quoi? » Répond-je.

«Tu cherche tes amis et lui les siens, alors on pourrait les chercher ensemble. » Explique-t-il.

«Qui a dit que je les cherchais? Mais bon, c'est d'accord. Fais-je en soupirant. Juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que TU as à voir là-dedans? »

«Euh…Il m'aide! Répond rapidement Johnny. Mais là, on a besoin de ton aide pour retrouver Robert, Olivier et Enrique. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils s'en allaient avec Kai et Tala dans leur chambre. »

«Ils y sont peut-être encore. Dit lentement Rei. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils se sont endormis sur leur conversation. »

«Avez-vous été regardé dans leurs chambres respectives? » Demande-je sans grand intérêt.

«Il y a environ une heure, on a été cogné à leurs portes mais aucun n'a répondu et puisqu'il était presque midi, on a pensé qu'ils étaient partis manger. »

«Bon, d'abord on va voir dans les chambres, et s'ils ne répondent pas, on défonce la porte. » Dis-je sérieusement.

«Quoi! » S'exclament-ils en cœur.

«Je blaguais. Lance-je avant de pouffer de rire en voyant leur face. Allez, on y va »

Après avoir traversé presque tout le bateau, on arrive devant la chambre de Kai et Tala qui est la plus près sur notre chemin. Je cogne fortement à leur porte durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Tala dire d'attendre 2 secondes. Quand il ouvre, nous éclatons tous les trois de rire.

«Tala, es-tu devenu un zombie? Dit Rei entre deux éclats de rire. On t'a réveillé? »

«Non je ne suis pas zombie, non vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. Répond-il d'une voix ensommeillée. C'est Kai qui m'a réveillé quand il s'est levé pour aller prendre sa douche. »

«Tu viens de te réveillé! M'exclame-je. C'est pas normal, à quelle heure vous êtes-vous couchez tous les 5? »

«Moi et Kai, tard, les trois autres, encore plus tard.. Entrez, Kai devrait bientôt sortir, je n'entends plus la douche… »

On entre, Tala se laisse tomber sur le lit et Kai sort de la salle de bain quelques secondes plus tard. À voir l'air surpris qu'il a, il ne s'attendait pas à nous voir.

«Salut, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici? » Dit-il.

«Tal nous a fait entrer. Répond-je simplement. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce verre? »

«Je vais réveiller Tala pour de bon! Fait-il en souriant méchamment. Mais je vais d'abors essayer la manière douce. »

Il secoue doucement Tala qui grogne je ne sais trop quoi avant de se tourner dos à Kai qui en profite pour lui verser le verre d'eau sur la tête. Le pauvre pousse un cri en se redressant rapidement alors que nous éclatons tous de rire.

«YEB VAS KAI HIWATARI!» S'écrie-il en lui lançant un regard noir avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se sécher en claquant la porte.

«Kai, as-tu vu Robert, Enrique et Olivier? » Demande Johnny.

«Ils doivent encore dormir, ils se sont couchés encore plus tard que nous. Vous verrez bien pourquoi plus tard… »

Il va cogner à la porte qui relie sa chambre à celle d'à côté, qui est, si je ne me trompe pas, celle d'Olivier. Peu après la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le jeune français. Lorsqu'il nous voit, il nous salut, mais aucun de nous lui répond étant trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit. En voyant nos regards, il prend un air triste. Kai l'oblige à entrer et reste près de lui, comme pour le rassurer. Olivier porte un chandail sans manches, ce qui fait qu'on voit qu'il a quelques blessures sur les bras, qu'il a des bandages rougis aux poignets et un autre à la tête, qui est rouge où il passe sur sa tempe gauche.

«Je… je dois partir. Je vais réveiller Enrique. » Dit-il en se retournant.

«Pourquoi? Fait Kai en le retenant. Tu peux rester, il va bien se réveiller tout seul. »

Olivier grogne, mais reste. Moi, j'ai ma petite idée de ce qu'il a subi.

«Olivier! Dit soudainement Johnny. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »

«Rien! et depuis quand t'occupes-tu de ce qui se passe dans ma vie? »

«Mais… »

«Ne dis rien! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler! Et d'ailleurs, je pars, je dois aller voir Robert. »

Il part rapidement avec un peu de difficulté et il claque la porte.

«Est-ce que ce qui lui est arrivé aurait rapport avec Boris? » Demande-je.

«En effet. Répond Kai. Comment as-tu su? »

Je ferme les yeux et revoie Tala à différents âges dans un état semblable.

«Il me rappel Tala. » Répond-je sombrement.

«Qu'est ce qui te rappel moi? » Fait Tala avec un regard interrogateur en arrivant derrière nous.

«Olivier. »

Il acquiesce et ajoute :

«C'est un peu normal, Boris lui a fait ce qu'il me faisait. »

«Explique. » Dit alors Johnny.

Ce mec est con… Et moi qui pensais que tout le monde savait très bien ce que nous, plus précisément Tala, avons subi à l'Abbaye. Nous lui expliquons vite fait et il semble complètement scandalisé… Pathétique…

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

_Ce chapitre est weird… anyway…Bonne nuit les amis…_


	9. POV Robby

_Salut everybody! Bon voilà mon grand retour loll ;) na sérieusement, j'ai enfin réussi à finir mon nouveau chapitre malgré un manque total d'idée et il est plus que bizarre si vous voulez mon avis… voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit durant ses révisions… ou plutôt ses test de pratique qui compte(ma prof est weird) de géo…lol, alors, bonne lecture!_

_**

* * *

**_

Croisière.

Chapitre 9

POV Robert

Quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Je me lève en grognant un peu et je vais ouvrir. C'est Olivier. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé?

« Salut. Me dit-il tristement. Je t'ai réveillé? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Aller viens, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. En même temps, je vais t'enlever le pansement de ta tête. Ta blessure doit avoir arrêter de saigner et ça va passer plus inaperçu quand tu vas sortir… »

« Justement, je veux rester enfermé dans ma chambre. »

« Pourquoi! »

« Je viens de voir Bryan, Rei et Johnny. Tu aurais dû voir les regards qu'ils m'ont lancés! Je n'ai pas envie de supporter ça! »

« Oh, mon pauvre petit olivier, ignore-les, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ne tiens pas compte des regards que le monde te lance, des paroles qu'ils te disent ou des gestes stupides qu'ils font. Et ne rajoute rien! Ajoute-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. À pars ça, comment ça va avec Enrique? »

« Bien… Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais, s'il te fait le moindre mal, d'une quelconque façon, avertis-moi et je vais lui régler son compte. »

« Très bien… si tu me promets de ne pas lui faire de mal. »

« Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je vais juste avoir une petite conversation avec lui. »

« D'accord. Mais est-ce que je suis obligé de sortir de ma chambre? »

« Oui Olivier! Ce n'est pas si grave, la plupart de tes blessures sont cachées. »

« Peut-être, mais il fait chaud, je n'ai pas envie de me promener en manches longues tout le temps. »

« Oli! Fou-toi de ce que pensent les autres et vis ta vie! Et dans le pire, moi, Enrique, Tala et Kai sommes là comme support moral. Si tu ne feel pas, viens voir un de nous. »

« Mais… »

« Ne dis rien! Va réveiller ton amoureux. Moi, je m'habille et je viens vous rejoindre. Ensuite on ira manger. »

« Très bien… Murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour ensuite la refermée rapidement. Oh, non… »

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération et je vais ouvrir la porte. C'est Johnny, il me salue puis il va voir Olivier.

« Oli! Ils m'ont dit ce qui t'est arrivé! Ça va aller? Fait-il avec inquiétude. »

« Fiche-moi la paix! »

Je sursaute tout comme Johnny en entendant olivier élever la voix, chose qu'il ne fait jamais. Il n'a pas l'air content.

« Tu ne t'es jamais même soucier de ce qui pouvait m'arriver avant. Continua-t-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant tu t'en souci? Parce que Boris m'a torturé? Parce qu'il m'a violé? Je n'ai aucunement besoin de ta pitié, ni de celle des autres! »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'inquiétude. Réplique Johnny d'une voix douce ne lui ressemblant guère. Je m'inquiète pour toi car tu es mon ami. Tu as l'air si fragile… j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié parce que tu pense que je te prends en pitié, alors qu'en vérité, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour ta santé car tu n'as pas l'air de t'être totalement rétabli. Je t'ai peut-être donné l'impression que je ne t'aimais pas et qu'on était pas ami, mais crois-moi, c'est tout le contraire. Je tiens à toi, Robert et Enrique plus que tout car vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné une autre impression, mais ce n'est que la pure vérité, je tiens réellement à vous trois. »

Le silence règne dans ma chambre. Johnny regarde fixement Olivier qui a les larmes aux yeux suite à la belle déclaration que notre ami vient de faire. J'avoue être aussi surpris que lui, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on va entendre ce genre de paroles sortir de sa bouche. Finalement, Johnny s'avance et serre le petit français dans ses bras. Je me sens légèrement à part.

« Vous êtes très mignon tous les deux, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller prendre ma douche et me changer… »

« Fais-le, ne te gène pas pour nous. Me répond Johnny avec un sourire moqueur. »

Lui et olivier éclate de rire alors que je lui donne une bonne claque derrière la tête.

« C'est ça, à la place de faire des blagues stupides, va rejoindre ton petit chaton qui t'attend dehors en aller réveiller Enrique! »

Il tourne au rouge et sort rapidement de la pièce en traînant Oli qui rit encore plus. J'imagine qu'il ne pensait pas que j'avais remarqué Rei qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je vais les rejoindre et il me boude encore. Je lui souris malicieusement et il détourne la tête tandis que Oli pouffe de rire et que les deux autres semblent ne rien comprendre.

« Euh, est-ce qu'on a manqué quelque chose? Demande Enrique. »

« Na, juste la découverte de comment faire rougir Johnny. Répond en riant Olivier. »

« Dîtes-moi comment! »

« Désolé mon ange, tu dois le découvrir tout seul… »

« Oli! Aller, dis-le-moi. Sinon, plus de baiser pour une semaine! »

« Méchant! »

« Et fier de l'être. »

« O.k., o.k., c'est simple. Tu n'as qu'à parler de son chaton… »

Il a fini de dire sa phase sur un ton très bas pour que Rei ne puisse rien entendre. Pour le récompenser, le blondinet l'embrasse, et nous pouffons tous les trois de rire en voyant Johnny devenir tout rouge. Puis nous partons toujours en riant pour aller manger et Rei ne cesse de nous demander pourquoi on rit ce qui empire notre état.

* * *

_That's it for the moment. Bon là, j'ai un petit manque d'inspiration… Alors ça va prendre un petit peu plus de temps entre les prochaines update… Aussi, merci à **Fushicho, Sarifa **et **Eagle Eclypse **pour vos reviews! ha, aussi, si quelqu'un peut m,expliquer c'est quoi l'idée de ne pas pouvoir mettre 2 fois le même titre pour un chapitre... la va falloir que je leur trouve plein de surnom pour pouvoir écrire les nom de chapitre... on va commencer par Robby! loll ;)_

_Bye bye! Tia –xxx-_


	10. POV Kaikoi

_Tia : LACHE MOI KAIIIIIIIIII!_

_Kai : Never, je veux pas que t'écrive ton chapitre!_

_Tia : Mais, tu souffre même pas dans celui-là…_

Bry : Vrai, je viens de lire, on va se faire du fun tous les deux… 

_Kai après avoir lu le texte : T'es safe pour cette fois…_

_Tia :MICI KAI-KOI! Alors voilà le chapitre 10! Et merci à_ _**Eagle Eclypse **et **Fushicho** pour vos reviews!

* * *

_

_**Croisière.**_

Chapitre 10

POV Kai

Ça fait une demi-heure que Tala est dans la salle de bain et ça fait une demi-heure que Bryan et moi on l'attend.

« Tal, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu es en train de faire? Grogne Bryan en cognant à la porte. »

« J'essaie de m'arranger la tête parce que là, j'ai l'air d'un démon! Répond-il. »

« Tala, sort, tout de suite, on va t'arranger ça. Dis-je. Ou je défonce la porte… »

« T'es pas obligé d'en arriver là. Fait-il en sortant. »

Il a en effet l'air d'un démon. Ses cheveux ont la forme de cornes de diable. Ça n'en prend pas plus pour nous faire éclater de rire et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier notre réaction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Questionne-t-il en me voyant aller dans la salle de bain. »

Je ne réponds pas et je vais chercher le fer plat se trouvant dans l'armoire sous l'évier. En ressortant, je prends garde à ce qu'il ne voit pas ce que j'apporte. Je branche le fer qui heureusement ne prend pas de temps à devenir chaud.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-il une fois que j'ai commencé. »

« Il est en train de te raidir les cheveux. Répond en ricanant Bryan. Mais j'ai deux questions pour toi Kai. Un, ou as-tu trouvé ça et deux, ou t'as appris comment faire? »

« Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre, j'ai fais le tour et j'ai trouvé ça dans la salle de bain. Fais-je avant d'embrasser Tala pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Toi, reste comme ça ou je te brûle avec le fer. Et je sais faire ça depuis que je suis jeune. C'est ma mère qui m'a montré lorsque j'étais très jeune car je devais le faire à chaque fois que Voltaire venait à la maison parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir mes cheveux rebelles… et dieu seul sais combien de fois il pouvait venir en une semaine, surtout les mois précédents la mort de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais retouché à ça depuis leur mort. »

« Et je devrais te faire confiance! S'exclama mon amoureux avec frayeur. »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas oublié comment faire et de toute façon j'ai bientôt fini. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ses cheveux sont complètement raidis. Ils lui vont en bas des épaules, ça fait vraiment différent à d'habitude.

« J'ai l'air cave. Dit-il. »

« C'est bien le contraire. Réplique-je. C'est super beau, je vois pas pourquoi tu refuse de l'admettre… j'ai raison hein Bry? »

« C'est… différent. Répond-il en regardant avec étonnement Tala. »

« Au moins laisse moi les attacher. Soupire Tala. »

« Très bien… »

Après cela, nous partons en direction de la salle à manger et sur notre chemin, tout le monde se retourne avec étonnement. Bryan a du mal à contenir sont fou rire devant l'embarras de mon pauvre Tala. Une fois rendus, nous allons nous chercher à manger et nous allons rejoindre les Majestics et Rei.

« Premier qui fait un commentaire sur mes cheveux se fait étrangler compris? Menace mon rouquin dès que nous nous assoyons. C'est entièrement la faute de Kai. »

« Pourtant ça te va très bien. Lui assure Olivier en souriant. »

Les autres acquiescent à son grand déplaisir. Puis Rei demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait rire tantôt? »

Robert, Olivier et Enrique pouffent de rire alors que Johnny tourne au rouge. En voyant nos regards interrogateurs, Enrique se lève, vient près de nous et dit pour seuls Tala, Bryan et moi puissent entendre :

« Le meilleur moyen de faire rougir Johnny, c'est de parler de son chaton… »

Nos yeux se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Rei, puis nous pouffons tous les trois de rire.

« Allez, c'est plus drôle, dîtes-moi c'est quoi la joke… Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de savoir? Fait Rei. »

Dès que Bryan ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, Johnny se lève, entraîne le Chinois avec lui et lui dit :

« Vien, on va aller voir tes copains… je suis sûr qu'ils doivent te chercher. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoique se soit, ils étaient sortis. Peu après qu'on ait tous fini de manger, Brooklyn et Mystel viennent nous rejoindre.

« Hé, Tala, t'es vraiment mignon comme ça… Dit Mystel en le voyant. »

« Pas touche, il est à moi. Réplique-je en l'entourant de mes bras. »

« Ça va, j'ai compris… Est-ce que vous venez avec nous? »

« Où? Demande Robert. »

« On va rejoindre Garland à la piscine. Répond Brooklyn. »

Nous acceptons tous, même Olivier suite à l'attaque de chibi eyes de l'Égyptien. Après s'être changé nous allons les rejoindre. Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre mis à part pour les quelques personnes qui essaie de cruiser MON Tala mais qui abandonne en me voyant le serrer possessivement contre moi. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées de détaché ses cheveux pendant qu'il e regardait pas. Pour me punir, il a décidé de les laissé comme ça en disant que ça va me servir de leçon pour la prochaine fois que je vais me mettre en tête de lui faire ça…comme si ça allait m'arrêter…

* * *

_Enrique qui a assommé Tia après avoir vu ce qui allait arrivé dans quelques chapitres: C'était le chapitre 10. pas de commentaires s'il vous plait, comme ça elle va pas écrire la suite…_

_Bryan avec un sourire méchant: C'est tout le contraire, il faut qu'elle continue… Alors, REVIEW PLEASE!_


	11. POV Oli

_Tia :I'm de retour pour le chapitre 11!_

_Enrique : NON! Poukoi tu va pas écrire celles de gundam wing?ou continuer celle de Harry Potter?_

_Heero sortit de nul part : Parce que sinon elle meurt…_

_Tia : Comme si t'allais m'empêcher de continuer…J'ai pas peur de toi… pis yen a au moins une que tu va aimer. De toute façon je suis blokée pour celles de GW, pi celle de Harry Potter intéresse juste mon amie Karou alors je la continu juste quand j'ai rien a faire…Allez, arrête de chialer 'Riquechou… je vais arrangé ça… et c'est juste dans quelques chapitre ta torture suprême…_

_Enrique : T .T je te hais! J'vais t'empêcher de continuer!_

_Tia : Hee-chan, aide-moi stp….ou je continu celles de Gw!_

_Heero : hn(assomme Enrique)_

_Tia :MICI! Bon moi je vais écrire ce chapitre pendant qu'il est k.o.… bonne lecture! Et Mici à **Eagle Eclypse**_, **_Misteria Hiwatari_**, **_Fushicho,_** _**Wilya **__et **Artemis-Little **pour vos reviews!C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews!loll whatever vala le chapitre…

* * *

_

_**Croisière.**_

Chapitre 11

POV Olivier

On est parti depuis plus de deux semaines pour une durée de un an faire une croisière avant les prochains championnats du monde et tout le monde(ok, pas tout le monde, mais on est quand même assez à penser ça) commence à s'ennuyé… bah, s'ennuyer, comprenons-nous, cette croisière n'est pas ennuyante du tout, mais passé sa journée à se baigner, manger, faire la grasse matinée, se faire dorer sous le soleil ou tout simplement rester dans sa chambre a parler ou regarder des films avec des copains, ça finit par devenir plutôt ennuyant, il faudrait pouvoir faire autre chose. Bien sûr, il y a des arènes de beyblade, un gym et une grande salle où se trouve plein de jeux mais se serait le fun d'avoir autre chose de spécial à faire parfois. Plusieurs personnes m'approuvent, et c'est en partie pour ça que Garland a passé de chambre en chambre pour s'assurer que tout le monde seras présent au souper. Il se trouve que ça fait deux jours que Mystel chigne qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire et du coup, il passe son temps à agacer ce pauvre Garland en lui enlevant son élastique pour lui jouer dans les cheveux, en lui sautant sur le dos, en lui trouvant plein de surnoms tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, etc. Mais aujourd'hui peu après le dîner, Mystel est arrivé derrière lui pendant qu'il lisait et lui a donné quelques bisous dans le cou pour le faire réagir. Garland l'as pas prit et ne voulant pas lui faire de mal car il savait que c'était parce qu'il s'ennuyait qu'il faisait ça, il a décidé de faire une petite réunion pour trouver une solution, alors il menace de mort toute personne lui disant vouloir manger plus tard pour l'agacer. Et maintenant il attend les quelques retardataires (les Blades Breakers moins Kai et Rei ainsi que Brooklyn qui est parti chercher Mystel dans sa chambre dont il ne veut pas sortir de peur de se faire assassiner…) et il leur lance un regard noir lorsqu'ils arrivent pour leur faire comprendre que leur retard n'est pas très apprécié.

« Maintenant que certaines personnes ont daignées se montrer, je vais pouvoir commencer. Dit-il. Je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul qui pense qu'il devrait y avoir des activités spéciales de temps en temps pour briser la routine… et pour occuper une certaine personne hyper-active de ma connaissance. »

Tout le monde sait très bien de qui il veut parler et la majorité éclate de rire en voyant Mystel rougir et essayer de se rendre invisible pour échapper au regard de tous, mais tout le monde sans fautes pouffe de rire en l'entendant dire d'une petite voix ''T'es michant Garlanichou!''.

« Donc, je propose qu'on organise des danses, des soirées à thèmes ou n'importe quoi dans le genre de temps à autre pour changer…Continu-t-il lorsque le silence revient. »

En voyant qu'on est tous d'accord avec son idée, il ajoute :

« Très bien, donc, ceux que ça intéresse d'organisé tout ça n'aura qu'à annoncer aux repas la date et l'heure des événements. Mystel, tu organise la première! »

« Quoi! Pourquoi moi? »

« Parce que ça va t'occuper et que si tu me fais encore une de tes blagues stupides, je te jette par dessus bord! »

Tout le monde éclate à nouveau de rire et le reste du souper se déroule normalement. Après, Bryan vient s'asseoir avec nous.

« Ça vous dirait une soirée de films d'horreur? Propose-t-il. »

Robert, Kai, Tala, Enrique et moi acceptons tandis que Johnny dit avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire.

« Tu vas passer la soirée à cajoler ton chaton? D'accord, les autres, rendez-vous dans ma chambre à 7h! Dit-il avant de s'éclipser pour échapper à un Johnny près à le tuer.»

À 7 h, une fois tous bien installer, il part le film.

« Dis Bry, c'est quoi le film qu'on écoute? Lui demande-je. »

« Décadence. Dit-il en souriant. »

Au fur et à mesure que le film avance, je me colle sur Enrique et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou à chaque passage dégoûtant. Les autres trouve ça drôle… je hais les films d'horreur, ça en prend pas beaucoup pour me faire peur et ce film est vraiment horrible! Eux ont l'air de le trouver super… Ensuite on écoute 2 autres films avant de retourner chacun dans nos chambres pour dormir. Alors que j'ouvre la porte de notre chambre, Enrique me fais peur en arrivant derrière moi. Dès qu'il me touche l'épaule, je sursaute et pousse un cri de frayeur. Il commence à rire et m'embrasse pour se faire pardonner.

« Désolé mon ange, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Fait-il après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre. Tu me pardonne? »

« À une condition. Lui réponde-je en commençant à me changer. Tu me garde serré dans tes bras et tu réveille et me rassure si je fais des cauchemars cette nuit… J'ai la chienne après avoir vu tous ces films d'horreurs… »

« D'accord! Dit-il en riant avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter dans le lit. Bonne nuit mon petit ange. »

« Bonne nuit mon Enrique adoré. »

* * *

_Tia : VALAAAAAA! Fini!ouais bon, y a pas vraiment d'actions dans ce chapitre mais c'est parce que je savais pas quoi écrire entre le chapitre 10 et un autre chapitre où il me faut absolument le point de vue de Robert(je trouvais que 2 fois son point de vue en trois chapitre ça fesait un peu bizarre, pas vous?)…. Pour les chapitres suivant : lemon interrompu par flashback à propos des actes Boris, peine d'amour, sermon de Roberichou, sugarhigh, couples weirds, première danse…vi,vi, je sais tout ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres, mais je sais pas trop comment l'écrire…loll, bon, moi je suis gelée(oui je sais, on est en été, oui je sais on crève de chaleur, mais il se trouve que depuis quelques jours(ou plutôt peut-être un peu plus d'une semaine) en Abitibi les nuit sont assez fraîche et ma fenêtre est ouverte…)alors je vais me réfugier en dessous de mes couvertes fac Bonne nuit!_

_Enrique de nouveau conscient : Pas de reviews!_

_Heero: nop, reviews please!_

_Enrique: pourquoi tu dit ça? T'es même pas dans l'histoire…_

_Heero : non mais si elle continu cette fic, elle va pas essayer de trouver des suite pour les 2 autres fics qu'elle a commencé._

_Tia à moitié endormie : t'inquiète Heero, quand l'école va recommencé, je vais avoir en masse le temps de continuer les 2 fic de GW, Croisière et Le trio redoutable, un peu pendant mes cours et beaucoup pendant les 'périodes' 'd'étude' de 40 minutes qui ont été ajouté a l'horaire cette année…Maintenant fermer-là!(Les assomme tous les deux) reviews please!_


	12. POV Roberichou

_Enrique : NONNNNN! Pas ce chapitre! T'es méchante!(commence à pleurer)_

_Tia : T'es tout mignon quand tu pleure… t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça plus tard… Promi! Arrête de pleurer…(fais des gros calin au pauvre ti ange blond qui aime pas ce chapitre)_

_Bryan qui les regarde désespéré : Puisque eux sont occupés, je vais présenter le chapitre… Merci à **Fushicho**, **ArtemisLittle**, **Littleange54**, **Eagle Eclypse** et **DemonHeart713** pour vos reviews et maintenant place au chapitre 12. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_

Chapitre 12

POV Robert

« Roberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt! S'écrie Mystel en me sautant sur le dos. T'as vu Brooky? »

Il reste sur mon dos et moi je continu à marcher. Quand il ne trouve pas Garland, c'est moi qui subit ses assauts. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, depuis le début de la croisière j'ai appris à le connaître et depuis la semaine dernière quand Garland nous a exposer son idée, il s'amuse à me prendre comme nounours, soit en me sautant sur le dos, soit en me prenant comme oreiller ou d'autre choses du genre…

« Non, pourquoi? Demande-je »

« Passque il était supposé m'aider pour préparé la fête! Répond-il. As-tu une idée où je pourrais le trouver? Où tu vas toi 'rand frère? »

Il me prend aussi pour son grand frère…

« J'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être et je dois aller voir Enrique pour lui redonner sa toupie que j'ai réparée. »

« Je peux venir avec toi? S'teu plait! Et après tu pourrais m'aider à préparer la fête… »

Mon 'petit frère' est en train de me faire les chibi eyes de la mort pour me convaincre… Il est trop adorable! Comme si je pouvais résisté à ça.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Il débarque de sur moi et me fait un grand sourire. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre des deux amoureux, il m'empêche d'y entrer et me fait signe d'écouter. Les gars doivent être près de la porte car on les entend parler. Je reconnais la voix d'Olivier, mais pas celle d'Enrique…

« Arrête, tu me chatouille! Fait la voix d'Olivier »

« C'était le but my little angel…Mais si tu veux j'arrête mon mignon. »

« Na, continu. »

« À tes ordres amour… »

« On dirait pas la voix d'Enrique. Remarque Mystel. »

« On va bien voir… Murmure-je avant de cogner »

C'est Olivier qui répond à la porte… et derrière lui se trouve Bryan qui le serre dans ses bras!

« Salut tous les deux! Nous dit Oli en souriant. »

« Un, que fait Bryan dans ta chambre? Demande-je. Deux, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette position? Et trois, où est Enrique? »

« Ce matin, Bry est venu me voir et m'a déclaré sont amour et Enrique et moi avons rompu. 'Rique a échangé de chambre avec Bryan alors si tu veux le voir, tu dois aller dans la chambre l'autre côté de celle de Kai et Tala. »

« Je croyais que vous vous aimiez. »

« Il arrive que les sentiments changent… »

« En trois semaines? Ou plutôt en quelques jours. Car il me semble qu'il y a à peine quelques jours, vous vous regardiez encore les yeux dans les yeux amoureusement en vous murmurant des mots d'amour. »

« Oui, mais là c'est du passé, j'aime Bryan! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre ça? »

Et merde, il me fait ses petits yeux tout larmoyants, je peux pas rester en colère contre ça. Bryan lui me regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Rien. Soupire-je. Je vais le voir, mais, crois-moi, on va reparler de ce que tu lui as fais. »

Sans attendre sa réponse je pars en direction de la chambre d'Enrique. J'entends la porte se refermer et Mystel vient me rejoindre.

« Veux-tu que je te laisse seul avec lui? Demande-t-il. »

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à lui remonter le moral, j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'il ne va pas bien avoir pris la nouvelle. »

Il acquiesce et j'ouvre doucement la porte après avoir cogné, celle-ci n'étant pas barrée. Les rideaux sont tirés alors on ne voit rien. Je referme la porte sans ouvrir la lumière et Mystel reste appuyé sur le mur près d'elle alors que je m'avance doucement vers où on entend des sanglots. Dès que je trouve Enrique, je m'assois près de lui et je le prends dans mes bras. Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Robert, Oli m'a quitté pour Bryan! »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça? J'ai toujours été super avec lui. Alors pourquoi il a préféré Bryan à moi? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a manqué une très belle chance d'avoir un amoureux comme toi. Peut-être que vous n'étiez fait que pour être de meilleurs amis. Je suis certain que tu te trouvera quelqu'un qui sera fait pour toi et que tu seras plus heureux que tu ne l'aurais été avec Oli. Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec lui à propos de ce qu'il t'a fait et je suis sûr qu'après il va s'excuser. Ne gâchez pas votre amitié pour ça, pardonne-lui… »

« Il m'a détruit le cœur. »

« Je sais et je vais lui faire regretter. Maintenant sèche tes pleurs mon ange. »

« D'accord. »

Nous passons tous les deux le reste de l'après-midi à aider Mystel dans ses préparatifs pour la fête. Moi, dès que je mettrai la main sur Olivier, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

* * *

_Tia : VALAAA!J'crois que le chap est un peu plus long que d'habitude… _

_Oli en colère : Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu me fais passer pour un salop! Et en plus tu as fais pleurer mon pauvre ti best friend adoré qui fait pitié!_

_Tia : Me tappe pas! J'ai dis que j'allais arrangé ça, je vais lui en trouver un autre mec…et d'ailleur être à ta place, j'aurais plus peur de ce qui va t'arriver dans plusieurs chapitres…_

_Oli : C'étais pas assez de me faire violer au début?_

_Tia : Na, et puis c'est pas SI pire ce qui va t'arriver… tu va être très heureux, en souffrant un peu…anyway… Si vous avez des idées sur avec qui je devrais mettre pauvre ti 'Rique-chou(fo que ce soit un couple inhabituel!lol, le seul couple normal(ou presque) de cette fic c'est Yu et Kai…)vous pouvez me donner vos idées…alors REVIEW PLEASE!_


	13. POV Yu'

_Oli furieux : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu m'a fait passé pour un salop! Arrange ça au plus vite! Change l'autre chapitre MAINTENANT!_

_Tia :Nan mais t'es fou ou quoi?J'vais arrangé ça, t'inquiète…j'ai trouvé qui j'allais mettre avec Enrique et je fais un ti concours…une seule réponse est permise et je vais faire une histoire spécialement pour celui qui va trouver la bonne réponse… sur n'importe quel anime ou livre ou autre que je connais(je vais envoyer un e-mail au gagnant pour régler ça quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre…) j'ai hâte de voir qui va trouver la bonne réponse… petit indice, c'est un mec lol ;)_

_Oli : Toi et tes idioties… Et à ta place je ferais en sorte que moi et lui on redevienne amis!_

_Tia : Et si je le fais pas?_

_Oli sortant son épée : Tu va avoir encore plus mal que à l'instant!_

_Tia : Tue-moi à l'instant, comme ça mes muscles vont arrêter de me faire souffrir… savais-tu que une grippe musculaire ça fait bobo?_

_Oli : Souffre alors… maintenant écris au lieu de te plaindre!_

_Tia : Michant… j'vais me venger, tu vas voir!_

_Yuri : Bon ben, vu qu'ils ont pas l'air de vouloir arrêter de se chamailler, je vais prendre les commandes. Merci à Fushicho, Littleange54, Eagle Eclypse, ArtemisLittle, Jen et DemonHeart713 pour vos reviews! Oui on va nous voir Kai et moi dans ce chapitre(pas le choix, il se passe dans ma tête…) pour ce qui est du fait que Robert est un peu (beaucoup) protecteur envers ses coéquipier bah…c'est parce qu'il les traîte comme ses petits frères alors c'est normal pour lui de les surprotéger. Et petite information pour les personnes qui se demandait qui était sur le bateau; et bien toutes les équipes sont là sauf que l'histoire est centré sur les Majestics, 3 des gars de BEGA, Rei, mes super Blitzkreig Boyz(Kai est dans MON équipe) moins Ian et Spencer… finalement c'est moins compliqué de dire Kai, Bryan et moi…. a pars ça je pense qu'il y a personne d'autre d'important pour l'instant… cependant pour les autres chapitre, j'en ai aucune idée faudrait demandé à la gamine qui se chicane avec Oli…_

_Tia : J'vais t'en faire des gamines moi! je vais avoir 16 ans le 19 octobre!_

_Yuri : Mais oui ma puce, t'es une grande fille…écris donc la suite._

_Tia : va au diable Yu'… Bonne lecture la gang…

* * *

_

Chapitre 13

POV Yuri

S'endormir sur les films doit être un symptôme de blond. La preuve, Mystel dors sur une des épaules de Robert… et Enrique dors sur l'autre. Parlant de l'oreiller humain, il nous regarde bizarrement.

« Ça vous dirait de venir m'aider? Dit-il »

« D'accord, pas besoin de nous regardez comme ça, _Roberichouchou_. Réplique Kai »

À ce surnom, Robert lui lance un regard noir.

« Que Mystel m'appelle comme ça, c'est déjà une chose, mais toi, t'as pas intérêt à recommencer… »

« Ha, d'accord. Ricane mon amour. Il y a juste ton petit amoureux qui peut t'appeler ainsi. »

« Mystel n'est pas mon amoureux! »

« Arrêter de vous chamailler, vous allez les réveiller! Les interrompe-je en prenant Mystel dans mes bras. On va mener Enrique en premier? »

« Oui. Répond Robert en prenant Enrique. »

On va mener le blondinet en peine d'amour dans sa chambre et après l'avoir mis au lit, Robert prend Mystel et va le mettre lui aussi au lit pendant que Kai et moi retournons à notre chambre. On enlève tous les deux nos vêtements et une fois couchés, il m'enlace et m'embrasse.

« Sais-tu ce que tu va porter pour la danse? Me demande-t-il. »

« Je trouverai bien quelque chose, il reste quelques jours… toi? »

« Même chose pour moi… »

Mystel à donner à tous au souper le 'thème' de la soirée… nos vêtements doivent être de la même teinte que nos cheveux. Et si on a de la misère à trouver, on peut aller le voir pour demander une autre alternative, mais c'est pas conseiller, puisqu'il nous a dit par la suite que ça risquerait d'être des choses ridicules. Le seul qui a pu s'échapper c'est Enrique. Avant qu'on commence le film Mystel nous a demander si on avait l'intention d'y aller. On a tous répondu oui sauf Enrique qui pour se trouver un prétexte pour éviter la danse a dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas de porter du jaune. Alors pour l'obliger à venir Mystou lui a dit qu'il allait aller voir dans son garde-robe pour lui trouver quelque chose de mignon… Et Enrique a pas pu résister aux _chibi eyes_ de Mystel ni aux regard suppliant de Robert. Moi je vais devoir m'habiller en rouge et mon chéri en bleu…

« Hou, hou… Murmure Kai à mon oreille. Tu es dans la lune mon petit démon. »

« Petit démon? »

« Yep. As-tu déjà vu un ange avec les cheveux rouges toi? »

J'éclate de rire. J'arrive pas à croire toutes les conneries qu'il peut sortir parfois.

« Bof. Continu-t-il. Lorsque tu as les cheveux raidis, peut-être que tu as un peu l'air d'un ange… Mais comme tu es présentement, tu as l'air d'un véritable petit diable. »

« Mais oui, c'est ça… »

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant.

« Aller tais-toi et laisse-toi faire. Murmure-t-il. »

Il… Il a enlevé son boxer et est en train d'enlever le mien. Mon cœur ratte carrément un battement. J'ai un peu peur là… La dernière fois c'était Boris qui était à sa place et ça n'a vraiment pas été agréable. Il commence à me caresser et m'embrasser sur tout le corps… Là s'en est trop, je… je suis plus capable! Je revois toutes les fois que Boris m'a fait ce genre de chose avant de commencer à me faire mal… pour que mon esprit souffre encore plus comme il le disait si bien…

« Tala! Tala, mon amour, pourquoi pleure-tu? Me demande d'une voix inquiète Kai. »

« C'est… c'est juste que… que ça m'a rappeler Boris. Kai je.. je suis désolé mais je suis pas capable! »

« Chut… ça va, ne pleure plus. Je te jure que la prochaine fois, ça ne se passeras pas comme ça…Promis. Chut mon chéri, ça va. C'est pas grave mon ange, ne pleure plus. »

Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse doucement les cheveux et le front. Mes larmes arrêtent lentement de couler. Il me sourit et m'embrasse doucement avant de me coller contre lui et de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit mon amour, fais de beaux rêve… »

« Bonne nuit… désolé encore. »

« C'est pas grave, on se reprendra, et cette fois, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant dors mon ange. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je ferme les yeux et sombre doucement dans un sommeil paisible…

* * *

_Tia : VALAAAAA_

_Yuri : Nan mais c'est quoi ÇA?T'as voulu faire un lemon et tu t'es dégonflé?_

_Tia : Na,c'était voulu._

_Yuri : Oli, je t'aide à lui faire payer…_

_Oli :Let's go!_

_Tia: À L'AIDE! Et reviews please!_


	14. POV 'Rique

Tia : Je suis de retour! J'ai écrit ce chapitre à ma fête de 16 ans le 19 oct. mais ma chambre était encore en rénovation alors j'avais pu mon ordi… Je vous jure sa gosse de dormir durant un mois et un jour exactement dans un salon, a se faire réveiller de bonne heure même la fin de semaine et des fois à 5h30 le matin…

Oli :pauvre tite puce…

Tia : c'est ça, nièse moi… Je te jure, tu va souffrir, j'ai déjà deux chapitres de fait( ok on les verra pas avant un ti bout… surtout qu'il y en a un qui se trouve vers la fin de la fic…) Je te réserve des petites surprises mon cher… mais tu va être heureux dans le prochain chapitre. Alors, now, Rép.Aux.Reviews:

**_Littleange54 : _**Pauvre petit clavier! Il est tout mouillé!lol bon, tu devrais encore baver au prochain chapitre(cette fois j'essaie d'en faire un complet!) mais c'est pas entre Kai et Tala…Mais on verra plus tard, j'vais peut-être en faire un des ses 2 là… mais celui du next chapitre est TRÈS important pour l'histoire… tu vas comprendre plus tard lol… Merci pour ta review!

**_Calinourse :_**Kikoo Jen!Merci de continuer à lire même si tu connais pas vraiment Beyblade et que t'aime pas vraiment sa…Mais j'vais probablement mettre sur le site certaines de mes fics que tu vas comprendre…(Tekken…et peut-être ffx…)

**_DemonHeart713_** : toi aussi t'es triste de pas avoir de lemon? T'inquiète pas, ça devrais pas tarder… lol. Merci pour ta review! 

**Note importante**: Prochain chapitre, l'histoire change de rating pour devenir 'M'…(Oli : on se demande pourquoi…) essayer donc de deviner ça va être entre qui le petit lemon…

* * *

Chapitre 14

POV Enrique

Je me regarde dans le miroir… Comment ils ont pu m'embarquer là-dedans? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cette danse! Disons juste que je le fais pour Robert. Depuis ma rupture avec Olivier, il reste quasiment toujours avec moi à me distraire pour que je n'aie plus de peine. Alors je vais y aller pour lui faire plaisir…Au moins, avec ce que Mystel a choisi, je n'ai pas l'air d'un imbécile, je suis habillé en blanc et or… il dit que je suis 'trop kawaii!' avec ça. Là, je dois juste attendre que Bryan et Olivier arrivent. Eh oui, on s'est réconcilié lui et moi. Aujourd'hui, il est venu me voir dans ma chambre et m'a demandé pardon. Il avait les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'il s'excusait parce qu'il croyait que je ne voudrais plus jamais le revoir. Il faisait pitié, il était trop mignon, je n'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai serré dans mes bras en lui disant que je le pardonnais… Tiens, ça cogne…

« Salut! Dit Olivier. »

« Salut… Répond-je. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air content? »

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller… Et toi, où est ton …amoureux? »

« Déjà là-bas. Il est parti avec Kai et Tala. »

« Je vois… »

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'est pas obliger. »

« Non, je vais y aller… Ça ne devrais pas me tuer. »

« Et tu vas peut-être te trouver quelqu'un… »

Il sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment?

« T'en connaît beaucoup toi des mecs gays sur ce bateau? Demande-je. »

« Quelques-uns un en effet. Et ils sont mignons d'ailleurs. »

« Oli! »

« Bah quoi? J'ai le droit de regarder en autant que je ne touche pas… »

« Idiot. »

« Hé! »

Il me pousse doucement et nous pouffons de rire. Nous arrivons déjà à la salle et la fête bat à son plein. J'envoi Olivier rejoindre Bryan et je vais m'asseoir à une table. Quand je les vois s'embrasser, je détourne le regard. J'ai beau l'avoir pardonné, ça me fais toujours mal de les voir ensemble. Il a peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me trouve un amoureux…Nan! Faudrait d'abord que je cherche quels mecs sont homo et quels sont hétéro, se serais trop long. Robert vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliez? Demande-t-il »

« Oui. Il est venu me voir pour se faire pardonner ce matin. J'ai pas pu résister à ses yeux larmoyants. Où est Mystel? »

« Il tape sur les nerfs de Brooklyn cette fois. Il essaie de se venger parce qu'il n'est pas venu l'aider. »

« Ah bon… »

« Désolé de te fausser compagnie, mais je crois que je vais aller chercher Mystel avant qu'il se fasse tuer… »

Je pouffe de rire et il repart me laissant à nouveau seul. Et maintenant, voilà Garland qui vient vers moi. J'avoue qu'il est sexy dans ses vêtements moulent… mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir rester seul pendant plus que 5 minutes durant cette soirée?

« Salut Enrique. »

« Salut Garland. »

« Tu peux venir avec moi dehors un instant? »

« Heu… D'accord… »

Je le suis en dehors de la salle. Ici au moins, on s'entend un peu… Il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse! Je suis sûr que je suis rendu aussi rouge que les cheveux de Tala…

« C'était pour quoi ça? Demande-je. »

« Je savais pas trop bien quoi te dire alors j'ai décidé d'agir. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Alors? »

Je le regarde quelques minutes en pesant le pour et contre (naturellement, c'est le pour qui remporte dans ma tête) avant de sourire et de l'embrasser à mon tour. Demain, je croit que je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec un certain meilleur ami à moi… d'un commun accord, nous ne retournons pas à l'intérieur. Nous allons dans notre chambre (on les a fusionnées car par chance il était justement mon voisin…)et sincèrement, je préfère de loin passé la soirée à être collé sur lui et à l'embrasser plutôt que de me faire percer les tympans à cause d'une musique trop forte…

* * *

Tia : t'es content là? Je vous ai réconciliés…

Oli : vi, merci!

Tia : qui se serait douter qu'il allait finir la soirée avec Garland? Et malheureusement pour vous, ils ne vont pas plus loin que le french kiss…

Alors, petit rappel, au prochain chapitre, la fic devient 'rated M' et REVIEWS PLEASE!


	15. POV Bryannichou

_Tia : Rekikoooooooooole chapitre 15 est arrivé!hn… sorry guys, mais je sais pas si je vais être capable de l'écrire le lemon…_

_Bryan:QUOI! Tu l'écris tout de suite!_

_Tia : si j'y arrive pas, je l'interromps ton lemon!_

_Bryan : VA…_

_Tia : Shut up ou j'essaie même pas! Merci à **ArtemisLittle**(merci aussi pour ton idée, admanner quand je n'aurai pas d'idée pour un chapitre je vais l'utiliser :)… tu pense à ma fic dans tes cours de français!), **Littleange54**(t'en fais pas, moi non plus j'ai pas l'âge pour lire ou écrire ça mais je le fais pareil, loll) et** Link alias Johnny B.**(_ _BB namour en choco ac des bonbons dessus pis du couli de fraise de la __Fraisonnée! o.o c'était quoi ce surnom que tu m'a donné qui est long comme tout!tu me fais peur des fois Jen…lol)_

_Now, vala le chapitre 15!_

_**Warning :**c'est pas pour rien que j'ai changé le rating…

* * *

_

Chapitre 15

POV Bryan

Olivier va vers la porte pour espionner son meilleur ami qui vient de partir avec Garland dehors, alors je commence à parler avec Kai.

« Tu vas exécuter ton plan ce soir? Me demande-t-il »

« Oui. Répond-je »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée »

« Pourquoi? »

« À cause de ce qui c'est passé avec Boris… »

« Mais c'est justement pour que Oli oubli tout ce qu'il a subit que je le fais! »

« Bry, la semaine dernière, j'ai voulu faire la même chose avec Tala. Il a pris peur. Il était complètement effrayé, ça l'a fait pleurer. »

« Peut-être, mais il y a une différence entre Olivier et Tala. Tala a dû subir les viols de Boris depuis ses 5 ans. Il a été libéré de ces souffrances quand ont a quitté l'abbaye. Alors que Olivier ne s'est fait violer qu'une seule fois. »

« Il y a à peine un mois! »

« J'espère juste qu'il ne réagisse pas comme Tala l'a fait avec toi… »

Nous nous taisons en voyant Olivier revenir en souriant.

« Ça y est! Dit-il en m'embrassant. J'ai réussi! 'Rique sors avec Garland! »

« Alors tu vas arrêter de te sentir coupable… Murmure-je en le serrant contre moi. »

Il sourit et m'amène avec lui sur la piste pour danser un slow. J'entends des ''ils sont trop mignons!'' alors que d'autres nous regardent avec un léger dégoût… s'ils n'aiment pas la vu, ils ont juste à regarder ailleurs! Peu de temps après, j'amène Olivier jusque dans notre chambre, lassé de cette fête bizarre.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu partir? Me demande-t-il une fois entré dans notre chambre. Tu es fatigué? »

« Non, j'ai juste une autre idée pour finir la soirée. Dis-je en le menant vers le lit. »

« Bry, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…Répond-il avec un peu de frayeur dans les yeux. »

« Chut, ne t'en fais pas mon ange. Je te garantis que tu vas aimer. Si je te fais mal, ou trop peur, je vais tout arrêter. Je te le promets. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance? »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de me répondre faiblement :

« …Oui… »

Je l'embrasse tout en enlevant ses vêtements et les miens. Je caresse et embrasse tout son corps. Je l'allonge doucement sur notre lit avant de recommencer mon petit jeu. Il gémit lorsque je commence à passer ma langue sur son érection. Je sors de la table de nuit le lubrifiant que j'y avais déposé il y a quelques jours. Je commence à faire des va-et-vient avec ma bouche tout en enduisant mes doigts de lubrifiant. Je les fais lentement glisser en lui tout en ralentissant mon mouvement sur son sexe pour détourner son attention. Il pousse un petit gémissement de douleur, vite remplacé par le plaisir. J'étire bien ses muscles pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop lorsque je vais le pénétrer. Il se libère dans ma bouche, j'avale sa semence et retire mes doigts, arrachant un grognement de frustration à mon amoureux.

« Oli, ça va faire un peu mal, d'accord? L'avertis-je. »

« Ça va aller… je crois… »

La peur est revenue dans sa voix et ses yeux. Pour le rassurer, je l'embrasse doucement. Lorsque je le pénètre, il crie de douleur. J'arrête tout mouvement pour qu'il s'habitue et l'embrasse.

« Bry! Murmure-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Tu me fais mal! »

« Chut… Ça va passer…Attend quelques secondes… »

Je le masturbe pour qu'il oubli son mal. Peu après il commence à s'empaler sur moi, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Nos mouvements s'accélèrent de plus en plus et nos gémissements emplissent la chambre. Après qu'il se soit libéré entre nos deux corps, je donne une dernière poussée avant de me répandre en lui. Je me retire et le serre dans mes bras. Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Regrettes-tu de m'avoir fais confiance mon amour? »

« Non, pas du tout. Merci. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour m'avoir donné une première expérience formidable. »

« Tu était encore vierge! »

« Disons juste que si on ne compte pas le viol… oui…et pas besoin de le dire, je sais que c'est pas normal de ne jamais avoir eu de relation sexuelle à 21 ans. »

Il rit gentiment de l'expression de mon visage.

« Hn, changeons de sujet, tu viens prendre une douche avec moi? »

« Demain Bry, tu m'a épuisé. »

Il baille et se cale contre moi. Il lâche un petit cri de surprise lorsque je le soulève et l'amène avec moi dans la douche. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas partant pour un 2e round…

* * *

_Tia : J'ai réussi!j'ai fait un lemon :)_

_Bry : pourquoi es-tu si fière?_

_Tia : bah, c'est le premier que je fais et je le trouve pas si pire…_

_Bry : oh l'exploit toi…_

_Tia : Va donc rejoindre Oli! _

_REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	16. POV Kaiichou

_Tia : j'suis full happy, j'ai eu full reviews! lol… Alors avant de commencer le chapitre,_

**_Réponse aux reviews!_**

_**DemonHeart713 :**contente que le lemon t'aies plu! Merci pour ton review!_

_**Misteria Hiwatari :** happy que t'es adoré, merci pour ta review! __tu trouve ça pas pire même si c'est pas ton style?Cool! et non, c'est loin d'être fini:)Merci pour la review!_

_**Wath the:** bon, précisons, je ne suis pas une salope, que ce soit clair, les insultes du genre, je les blaires pas… Je suis une fille de 16 ans, je suis toujours vierge alors non ce n'est pas une expérience personnelle… je n'ai pas full vidéo de ça(j'en ai même jamais vu de film de cul…) sur mon ordi et je n'ai jamais essayer(et je ne vais jamais essayer) avec un crayon… J'ai écrit ce lemon en pensant à toutes les fics rated 'm' que j'ai lu… Seigneur, si ça t'as tant marqué, un conseil, ne va jamais lire les fics de Gundam Wing et celles de Harry Potter, tu vas crever en les lisant, certaines ont BEAUCOUP plus de détails que la mienne… et non les perso ne pense pas juste au sexe… lit les chapitres précédents et tu va voir…comment ça, ça t'intrigue quelqu'un qui parle de ça? Que fais-tu dans la section rated 'M' si ça t'intrigue? En principe toutes les fics de ce rating sont de ce style…ça répond à toutes tes questions? Merci pour ta review…_

_**LiNk :** tabarnache, as-tu vu la longueur du review!et le surnom de la mort à la fin…pour ce qui est que tu ne connais pas les perso, vient me parler sur MSN et je vais t'envoyer le diapo que j'ai fait sur les perso principaux de Croisière…je eux pas te l'envoyer par hotmail, le fichier est trop gros…Merci pour ta review!_

_**Marth :**Oui, oui, je m'appelle Cynthia! C'est cool que toi et ta sœur vous adorer! Oui je veux bien chatter avec vous, la preuve, on a déjà commencé, n'est-ce pas mon alter-ego? Lol merci pour la review!_

_Tia :Maintenant, place au chapitre 16!

* * *

_

Chapitre 16

POV Kai

Il est déjà 10h30 et personne n'est levé presque. Quoi que ce n'est pas étonnant car lorsque je me suis levé ce matin à 6 heure, la fête venait presque de finir. Les seuls qui sont partis avant minuit sont Enrique, Garland, Olivier, Bryan, Tala et moi. Les autres, à moins que je me trompe, sont tous partis très tard. Je suis assis avec Enrique et Garland dans la salle à manger. Bryan vient de nous rejoindre.

« Où est ton amour? Me demande-t-il. »

« Il dort encore. Répond-je. Hier, il est parti quelques minutes avant moi et lorsque je suis sorti j'ai dû le tirer des griffes de Boris. Il a passé a nuit à faire des cauchemars et à se réveiller en sursaut complètement effrayé et parfois en larmes. Vers 4 heure je me suis tanné et je lui fait avaler des somnifères. Il va sûrement bientôt se réveiller. Et toi, ou est le tien? Et ton plan a-t-il marché? »

« Oli dort encore… et oui mon plan a marché à merveille! »

« Tu es la cause de sa fatigue. Ricane-je. »

« C'était quoi ton plan? Demande Enrique. »

« Pour résumer, lui faire oublier Boris. »

« Il t'a laissé faire? Fait Garland. »

« Oui. Je me suis assuré qu'il apprécierait. »

« SALUT LA COMPAGNIE! S'écrie Mystel en arrivant près de nous. »

Nous sursautons tous les quatre. Robert est avec lui et il a l'air exténué. Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise à nos côtés et Mystel lui saute sur les genoux.

« Excusez-le, il fait une overdose de sucre. Explique Robert en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Égyptien. On a dû faire le ménage de la salle et après, j'ai pas réussi à le convaincre d,aller se coucher. »

« Je fais pas d'overdose de sucre mon grand frérot adoré! S'exclame l'Égyptien. »

« T'a mangé trop de sucreries. Grogne Robert. »

« C'est même pas vrai mon ti Roberichouchounounoursichou adoré… »

« Je t'adore Robert! Coupe Garland. Normalement, c'est moi qui aurait dû le supporter. »

« Je suis pas si pire! S'indigne Mystel. »

« Si. Réplique Garland. »

« Non! »

« Si. »

« Non! »

« Si. »

« Non! »

« Si. »

« Non! »

« S... »

Enrique le fait taire en l'embrassant.

« Mystel, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Brooklyn pour l'agacer… Propose Bryan. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Regarde Robert. »

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui et nous pouffons de rire. Il dormait sur l'épaule de Mystel avant que nous le réveillions en riant.

« Hm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. »

« Viens Roberichou! Lance Mystel en se levant. Tu vas aller faire dodo! »

L'Égyptien l'amène avec lui alors que Olivier et Tala arrivent.

« Alors mon petit Oli, t'as passé une bonne nuit? Demande Enrique en le faisant rougir. Tu viens avec moi, je veux tout savoir! »

Il entraîne Olivier avec lui s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin. Tala vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et appuie sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Ça va? Dis-je après l'avoir embrassé. »

« Je suis encore à moitié endormi, mais à part ça, oui. Répond-il. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé cette nuit. »

« Pas grave. Au fait Garland, tu ne nous a pas raconté ta soirée. »

« C'est loin de ce qui vous est arrivé. Répond-il. On s'est juste embrassés et câlinés. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait laissé aller plus loin. »

« Non en effet. Dit Enrique en arrivant. Et avant que vous demandiez pourquoi on est déjà de retour, c'est parce qu'il ne veux rien raconter… »

« Obsédé. Ricane Bryan. »

« Même pas vrai! »

Ils continuent de se chamailler sous nos rires.

* * *

VAAAAAALAAAAAAAAA! pas besoin de le dire, je le sais, c'est court, mais il faut que j'aille me coucher, faut que je me lève à 5h30 demain matin...REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. POV Yurichou

Kikoo tout le monde!I'm so sorry! Je sais que ça a pris beaucoup de temps, mais cette semaine j'avais 5 tests à cause de la fin d'étape, et depuis 2 semaines j'avais 3 milliards de devoirs à faire… vous me pardonné? Otherwise, merci à **_LiNk_**(tu vas toujours m'impressionner avec la longueur de tes reviews…) **_Marth_**(ça fait longtemps je t'ai pas parlé toi, es-tu mourru?;)) **_Wilya_**(t'inquiète, tu vas voir ce qui c'est passé, Tal va tout revoir en rêve, ce chapitre est pour toi lol) **_DemonHeart713_**(je t'approuve sur les reviews méchante… si t'as juste lu la réponse à ce review va voir ce qu'il a écritdans la review, ça va te frustrer encore plus…) **_Amy Undomiel_**(loll, ok, ok je vais en écrire un lemon Kai/Tala, mais quand je saurai pas quoi écrire pour un chapitre…ça pourrait prendre un petit bout de temps, mais je te promet d'en faire un…) **_ArtemisLittle_**(loll…dis, c'est quoi le titre de ton livre? Et c'est pas si pire de ne pas reviewer à chaque chapitre… en autant que tu ne m'oublie pas une fois de temps en temps… ;)).

Bon, une autre chose, pour **_pfffffff alias what the _**: sache que je suis TRÈS heureuse d'avoir traumatisé ton âme qui m'a l'air très sensible et je félicite ton friend, dis-moi qui c'est pour que je l'avertisse à l'avance des chapitres où il pourra te traumatiser encore plus. Et je vois pas comment je pourrais être une maniaque de sexe, comme tu dis si bien, alors que je suis encore vierge et que je n'ai jamais vu de film de cul… En plus, bien que j'avais déjà prévu de faire un lemon, plusieurs lecteur VOULAIENT que j'en fasse un, alors eux aussi sont des maniaques? Puisque ton friend lit ma fic, il doit en être un aussi… et crois-moi ce n'était pas le dernier lemon que je vais faire, et fais attention, j'ai quelques autres histoire de Gundam Wing, Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicle et Tekken que je vais peut-être écrire si du monde le veulent, ou il y a des lemon et des viols… Et au fait, mon lemon doit pas être tant que ça un **meurtre pour les yeux** puisque la seule personne qui s'en ai plaint, c'est toi…

**_WARNING :_** vers la fin du rêve, il y a un viol d'un ti bout de chou tout mignon aux cheveux rouges… au fait, désolé pour la réponse à pfffffff alias what the mais il FALLAIT que je me défoule…

* * *

Chapitre 17

POV Yuri

« Kai, est-ce qu'on peut partir? Demande-je. La musique est trop forte, ça me donne mal à la tête… »

« D'accord, donnes-moi deux minutes. Répond-il avant de m'embrasser. »

« Non… je vais dehors, tu viendras me rejoindre… »

« Très bien. »

Je sors vite de la salle et je m'appui contre la rambarde. J'étouffais carrément dans cette salle, il faisait trop chaud. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. J me retourne et je fige. C'est Boris! Pitié, pas lui, Kai, vient me sauver! Je veux pas qu'il me touche!

« Alors mon petit Tala, on se promène seul? Susurre-t-il à mon oreille. Viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler. »

Nan, je veux pas! Je me débats et avant que je puise ouvrir la bouche, il m'embrasse. Il me donne mal au cœur. Il fait une pression sur ma mâchoire pour me faire ouvrir la bouche, il réussit à mon plus grand malheur, et fait passer sa langue entre mes lèvres. Là, c'est sûr, je vais vomir… Il arrête enfin de m'embrasser et commence à me tirer par le poignet vers la porte qui mène vers le fond du bateau, où se trouve la salle des machines et un entrepôt. Mon Phénix adoré, sauve-moi! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je veux pas que mon enfer recommence! Pas encore!

« Lâche-le! »

Mes prières ont été exaucées! Après avoir presque cassé le bras de Boris pour qu'il me lâche, Kai me prends dans ses bras et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ai eu si peur qu'il me fasse comme lorsque j'étais jeune.

Tout devient noir…

Oh non, pitié, sortez-moi de là! Je suis de retour à l'Abbaye ! Mais personne semble me voir… hé, l'enfant qui se tient devant le bureau de Boris, c'est moi! Et il y a aussi Bryan et Spencer.

« Bryan, Spencer, sortez, je dois parler à Tala seul à seul. Dit mon tourmenteur. »

Bryan me prend et me serre discrètement la main en signe d'encouragement. Si Boris avait vu, on se serait fais gravement punir. Puis, il part avec Spencer.

« Tala, tu n'a pas battu tous tes adversaires… je vais devoir te punir. »

« Mais les autres non plus n'ont pas t… Essaie d'expliquer la petite version de moi. »

« On ne réplique pas! S'écrie mon bourreau en me giflant. Maintenant, tu ne bouge pas ou ta punition durera encore plus longtemps. »

J'acquiesce. Je le vois s'approcher de moi… Je veux pas voir ça… Il me déshabille et me caresse, je comprends peu à peu ce qui se passe. Quand il me pénètre, je me vois pousser un cri de douleur, et les larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues. À chaque coup, les larmes coulent encore plus, à chaque coup, un gémissement se fait entendre. Le petit devant mes yeux pleur, crie, supplie, mais rien y fait… lorsqu'il éjacule, je pousse un cri assez puissant pour réveiller les morts.

…

Je me réveille en sursaut, en pleur.

« Tala? Chuchote Kai en se réveillant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Voyant que je pleurs, il serre dans ses bras.

« Cauchemar. Murmure-je. »

« Ça fait une semaine que tu n'en a pas fait… »

« Je sais… »

« C'était quoi? »

« Le même qu'il y a une semaine à cause de la danse. »

« Pourquoi ça aurait recommencé? »

« Quand j'ai été te rejoindre à la piscine, je l'ai croisé et il m'a dit que je devrais être puni pour mon comportement de la semaine passée… il me disait ça aussi avant de me violer quand j'étais petit. Ça doit être pour ça qu'en plus j'ai revu la première fois où il l'a fait… »

« Mon pauvre ange. »

« Kai, je ne veux plus jamais subir ça… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'empêcher. »

« La dernière fois, t'a pas pu. »

« Je vais le tuer, comme ça il aura plus de danger. Et je suis sûr que Bryan va accepter de m'aider, pour vous venger Oli et toi. »

« C'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai pas envie que vous alliez en prison. De toute façon, lui et Voltaire sont sensés débarquer à la prochaine ville car les détails du tournoi sont réglés. »

« Merci mon dieu! »

Je pouffe de rire et il n tarde pas à me suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois! »

« Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime! »

« Idiot… »

« Nan… bon allez, il faut dormir. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi on dormirait pas? »

« Je veux pas refaire le cauchemar. »

« Viens te coller à moi, reste serré contre moi et je vais chasser tes méchants cauchemars. »

« T'es un capteur de rêve maintenant? »

« Hé oui! Maintenant, la ferme et dors. »

Je souris et me cale encore plus contre lui. Je me rendors, et Boris ne vient pas me hanter de la nuit…

* * *

Tia : vala!

Oli : t'a pas honte! Pauvre petit chou!

Tia : pas de ma faute… je voulais allonger mon chapitre…

Oli : mouais, c'est ça…

Tia : attention toi, ma vengeance est dans un ou deux chapitres…

Oli : comme si ça me faisais peur…

Tia : oh, la ferme… REVIEWS PLEASE la gang!


	18. POV Roberichouchou

_Kikoo! Je sais, je me répète, mai désolé pour le petit retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de devoir… MAIS le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit (depuis plus d'un mois, c'est ça le pire loll) et je vais mettre le chapitre 19 avant la fin de semaine prochaine si le record de reviews (7) est battu et en plus vous aurez le chapitre 20 pour Noël! (si le record est pas battu, ça va être le 19 que vous aurez pour Noël…) À pars ça, merci à **Wilya**(j'aime pas quand le monde mettent Tala méchant, messemble que ça lui va mieux quand il est gentil ou qu'il fait pitié…), **ArtemisLittle**(Je sais que c'était méchant, mais on m'avait déjà demander(genre au chapitre 2 ou 3) ce qu'il avait subi, et… euh… je sais pas, ça me donnait une bonne excuse pour que Kai le câline et ça ralongeait mon chapitre?lol…), **moi**(Janie…arrête de me gosser avec ça! Et crois-moi, j'avais entendu cette phrase bien avant que toi et Jennifer commenciez à le dire.), **DemonHeart713**(ha,ha! Je savais que j'étais pas une maniaque!tu me rassure lol… Et oui, j'approuve, faudrait vraiment qu'il s'en trouve une.), **Kalas1209**(quand ils vont se retrouver en taule?… on verra!lol seul le temps nous le diras!;), **la mourru**(je te dis la même chose qu'à Janie! Hum… yep, j'approuve pour ce qui est du maniaque! Lol… pis pour mes chapitres… ben, je vais essayer de les rallonger… je dis bien ESSAYER!lol) pour vos reviews! Bon, allez le chapitre! BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

_

Chapitre 18

POV Robert

Nous sommes à la piscine et j'observe Olivier et Enrique. Ça fait trois semaines qu'ils se sont réconciliés. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et comme Garland et Bryan restent toujours avec eux, ils sont devenus amis. En fait, il serait plus juste de dire qu'ils ont trouvé en l'autre un meilleur ami. Alors quand Olivier et Enrique parlent de choses qui ne les intéressent ils parlent ensemble.

« Il est quelle heure? Demande Olivier en baillant. »

« Minuit et demi. Répond Garland »

Alors on est ici depuis une demi-heure… Bryan et ses idées idiotes! On avait rien à faire tous les cinq, Mystel, Kai, Tala, Johnny et Rei alors il a proposé d'aller à la piscine. Seuls Mystel, Johnny et Rei ne sont pas venus, disant être trop fatigués pour nous suivre. Olivier aurait peut-être dû lui-aussi aller se coucher, il est à moitié endormi contre le torse de Bryan.

« Pourquoi tu demande ça? Dit ce dernier. T'es déjà fatigué? Dommage, j'avais des projets pour cette nuit… »

« Essaie même pas, je veux dormir. »

« Eh Bry, c'est peut-être une manière détournée de te dire que t,es pas doué au lit. Ricane Garland. »

« Nan, c'est un dieu. Réplique Olivier. Désolé de briser tes illusions. »

« Merci du compliment. Murmure Bryan en l'embrassant. »

« Je voulais pas savoir ça! Lance Garland à Oli. »

« T'avais qu'à pas l'insulter. Moi, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit! »

« Attends-moi. Ordonne Bryan. Il n'est pas question que tu te promène seul sur ce bateau durant la nuit! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive encore malheur. »

Ils nous disent au revoir et partent coller l'un à l'autre. Au début, j'étais contre le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais il s'est avéré que Bryan est un petit ami formidable et qu'il aime vraiment Olivier. De plus, maintenant que Enrique a Garland, il ne déprime plus. Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Tu étais dans la lune Robert. Dit Enrique en riant. Ne me dis pas que tu t'endors toi aussi! »

« Non, je pensais, c'est tout. »

« Tu es le seul qui est pas en couple. Remarque Kai. »

Oh merde, je la sens pas celle-là.

« Premièrement, es-tu homo ou hétéro? Fait Tala. »

« Ça vous regarde pas! Répond-je. Mon statut de célibataire me convient parfaitement. »

« Oh, aller Robert! Dit Garland. Laisses-nous nous amuser. Avoue tout! »

« Jamais! »

« Pourquoi? Questionne Enrique. »

« Parce que! »

« Parce que quoi? »

« Je suis bien comme je suis! »

« T'es même pas amoureux de quelqu'un? »

« Non! »

« As-tu déjà eu un chum ou une blonde au moins? Demande Kai. »

« Non! »

« On va s'arranger pour remédier à ça! S'exclame Garland. »

« Non! »

« Sais-tu dire autre chose que 'non!'? »

« Crétin. Désolé de vous fausser compagnie, mais moi je vais me coucher, à demain. »

Ils éclatent de rire et me dise au revoir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent quelqu'un! En plus, les filles qui sont sur le bateau sont des folles et les mecs, bah, à part mes amis qui sont tous en couple ou en voie de le devenir (sauf Mystou, mais lui c'est comme mon petit frère alors…) il n'y a personne d'intéressant. Quoique même parmi mes friends, il n'y en a pas vraiment qui soit mon type… Hum, finalement, je connais quelqu'un qui me plait assez… mais qui n'est pas sur le bateau. Dommage. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'un jour je vais essayer de tenter ma chance, je n'ai pas envie de me faire rejeter. Je suis sûr que je ne lui plait pas, je ne crois pas être son style… Je dois arrêter de penser à ça! Enrique, Garland, Kai, Tala, c'est leur faute, c'est eux qui m'ont mis ça dans la tête! Je vais aller prendre une douche, peut-être que ça va me clarifier les idées.

* * *

_Tia : Fini! Il pense beaucoup le petit Roberichou…lol. Vous avez apprécié?_

_so, REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	19. POV Olichou

_Tia :Kikoo! JOYEUX NOËL!_

_Oli : t'es en retard, c'était hier…_

_Tia :Détail…j'ai just reçu 3 reviews donc vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 20 aujourd'hui. À part ça, merci à **Wilya**(vi,vi, il va probablement en avoir quelques petits ennuis lol…), **ArtemisLittle**(hum, je l'ai contée pour 2 mais ça ne change pas grand choses…) et **DemonHeart713(**lol… le voici le chapitre 19!). Et maintenant, on marque Oli a vie!_

_Oli : comment ça!_

_Tia :t'vas voir…

* * *

_

Chapitre 19

POV Olivier

Je vais rejoindre Enrique près de la piscine. Bryan et Garland sont partis ensemble je ne me souvient plus trop où pour nous laisser passer du temps tous les deux seuls, comme avant.

« Salut Oli! Dit Enrique en souriant. »

« Salut 'Rique. »

« Dit, tu es sûr que ça va? Demande-t-il inquiet. Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. »

« Oui et non. Je suis heureux qu'on puisse être ensemble tous les deux tout seuls et non car depuis plus d'un mois, il y a des choses bizarres qui se passent… »

« Explique… »

« Très souvent j'ai des nausées matinales, je mange beaucoup plus que normalement et d'autres petites choses du genre. »

« Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Ça sert à rien, il n'y a pas de médecin. Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est Robert qui s'occupe de tous ceux qui se font mal? »

« Plus maintenant, il y a un médecin de son âge qui est arrivé sur le bateau il y a quelques jours quand on est arrêté à la ville lorsque Boris et Voltaire partaient enfin et que le bateau se ravitaillait. Aller, vins, on va aller le voir. »

« Non! Pour une fois qu'on est tous les deux! »

« Tu viens! Ça ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps et on va être fixer. »

Il me traîne avec lui jusque là. Le docteur s'appelle Lyam. Il est grand (dépasse probablement Robert de quelques centimètres) a les cheveux blonds lui allant aux épaules et les yeux vert émeraude… mignon, mais je préfère encore Bryan. Il nous dit qu'il a étudié avec Robert. Il me fait passer plusieurs test après qu'on lui ait dit ce que j'avais et qu'il m'ait examiné. En voyant les résultats, il fronce les sourcils.

« Olivier, Robert m'a dit ce qui t'es arrivé et je voudrais savoir, lorsque Boris t'a violé, est-ce qu'il t'a injecté quelque chose? Demande-t-il. »

« Je crois que oui. »

« As-tu un amoureux? »

« Oui. »

Une seconde, comment il a fait pour savoir que j'avais un amoureux et non une amoureuSE?

« Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec lui? Continue-t-il. »

« Un mois et demi. »

« Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles? »

« Ou…oui, pourquoi? »

Il commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter là… il sourit doucement alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter non?

« Quand? »

« Après la danse il y a un peu plus d'un mois et quelques autres fois entre là et aujourd'hui. »

« Alors ça doit être lors de votre première fois que c'est arrivé. »

« De quoi parles-tu? »

« Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais tu vas avoir un bébé. »

« Oli, tu blêmis à vu d'œil. Fait Enrique en me frottant doucement le dos. »

…

…

…

…

…

QUOI? Maismaismais, c'est impossible! Je suis un gars! Durant mon moment de panique, j'entends Lyam dire que c'est ce que Boris m'a injecté dans le sang qui fait que j'aie des cellules reproductrices femelles dans mon corps et donc les risques qui vont avec.

« Mais le bébé vient de Boris ou Bryan? Dis-je d'une voix blanche une fois remis du choc. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça prend quelques jours avant de faire effet alors c'est sûr qu'il est de Bryan. »

« Est-ce que ça va faire effet toute ma vie? »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Tu n'as qu'à prendre des pilules contraceptives, ou encore, prenez toutes vos précautions. Et lorsque tu vas avoir ton bébé tu vas encore être sur le bateau alors je vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas devoir subir une petite opération que je peux très bien réussir et je demanderai à Robert de m'aider, tu verras, tout ira très bien. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas que mes parent et Bryan seront heureux… »

« C'est bien le contraire à mon avis. Dit Enrique. Tes parents étaient furieux que tu sois gay car ils n'auraient jamais de descendants alors ils vont sûrement être contents. Et pour ce qui est de Bryan… bah, s'il t'aime vraiment, il va être heureux. Viens! On va aller annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde! »

« Vous m'enverrez Robert, je dois lui parler. Lance Lyam avant qu'on sorte. »

« J'ai peur je veux pas y aller. Dis-je. »

« De quoi as-tu peur? Demande Enrique. »

« De sa réaction. S'il me rejète, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi? »

« S'il fait ça, alors ce n'est qu'un imbécile. De toute façon, je vais t'aider et je suis sûr que maman Robert va aussi t'aider… »

Je pouffe de rire. C'est un fait, Robert est un peu mère-poule avec nous deux, Johnny et maintenant Mystel. On arrive à la salle à manger. Ils sont tous là, Kai, Tala, Robert, Mystel, Brooklyn, Johnny, Garland et mon ange. Heureusement, se sont les seuls présents dans la salle. Enrique va s'asseoir près de Garland et moi je vais sur les genoux de Bryan.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez passé du temps seuls ensemble. Remarque Mystel. »

« Oui, mais Oli m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps alors je l'ai traîné à l'infirmerie. Explique Enrique. Il a appris quelque chose, qui est à mon avis une très bonne nouvelle, alors on a décidé… »

« TU as décidé. Coupe-je. »

« J'ai décidé alors, de venir vous le dire. Au fait Robert, Lyam veut te voir et je pense que c'est à propos de ça. »

« J'y vais. Dit-il en partant. »

Les autres me lancent des regards interrogateurs. Je ne parle pas et quand Robert revient il dit :

« À voir la tête qu'ils font, tu ne leur a encore rien dit… »

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe mon ange. Murmure doucement Bryan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu vas être père! Disent d'une même voix Robert et Enrique. »

Bande de traîtres! Pitié, faîtes que Bryan le prenne bien… les autres me regardent avec surprise mais ont tous de grands sourires. Je demande d'une petite voix :

« Bry, tu vas pas me laisser hein? »

« Quoi! Tu crois que je vais rompre parce que tu attend un bébé de moi? T'es malade, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux! »

Et là il m'embrasse.

« Vous êtes tout mignons! S'exclame Mystel, faisant éclater de rire nos amis. Mais, juste pour savoir, t'es un vrai gars n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui pourquoi? »

« Comment ça se fait alors que tu vas avoir un bébé? »

Il va s'asseoir sur les genoux de Robert pendant qu'il explique le pourquoi et grosso-modo ce qu'est l'opération… Mon enthousiasme descend d'un coup, j'ai pas envie de me faire ouvrir le ventre pour qu'ils aillent chercher le petit…

« Et s'il arrive quoique se soit et qu'il ne peut pas avoir le bébé? Demande Mystel. Comment vous aller faire pour…euh… l'avorter? »

Tiens, j'ai pas trop envie de le savoir… Robert me sourit doucement comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées et explique :

« Ça, je sens que ça ne va pas trop plaire à Oli… C'est un peu plus dangereux… et douloureux. Et justement pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop il faudrait lui injecter différents produits, puis procéder à peu près de la même façon que pour l'accouchement. Donc, il va falloir qu'il fasse attention à lui les mois à venir. »

« Quand on va pouvoir le sentir bouger? Demande Bryan. »

« Après environs trois mois. »

La discussion continue et tout le monde (surtout Mystel et mon amour) s'amuse à lui poser des questions. Moi, je me sens fatigué, j'ai eu trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. Je me cale contre Bryan, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et je ferme les yeux pour partir vers le pays des rêves, loin de tout soucis… et de toutes seringues en cas de problème!

* * *

_Tia : Fini! Qui aurait cru que je tournerais cette fic en Mpreg?_

_Oli :Comment t'a pu me faire ça! C'est impossible qu'un mec ait un enfant!_

_Tia : pas grave, j'ai le droit de m'amuser non? Et en plus, il y a juste une autre fic de beyblade en français qui est mpreg et elle n'a pas été updater depuis qu'elle est sur le site je crois alors il faut bien qu'il y en ait au moins une qui soit menée à terme! De toute façon, c'est décidé depuis le début que tu deviens papa…_

_Oli : Méchante!_

_Tia : Moi aussi je t'aime! Hé, je crois que je viens de battre mon record en longueur lol… So, REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	20. POV Garland

_Salut à tous et bonne année 2006! C'est un peu en retard vu qu'on est le 13 mais bon… Je suis full happy on est vendredi 13! Lol j'aime trop ce qui est horreur… Désolé, j'aurais dû mettre ce chapitre la semaine passé, mais est-ce que ça va comme excuse que le retour à l'école(fais CHIER on a recommencer le 5!) a été rough… Merci à **Wilya**(ba, en principe –Oli frappe Tia- O.K., O.k. pas besoin de me faire mal! Il devrait survivre à l'opération… mais s'il continu à faire le méchant et me faire bobo je vais le foutre sous perfusion! -Oli devient TRÈS blème- lol…), **Littleange54**(c'est pas grave, maintenant tu t'en aie rendu compte et t'a recommencé à reviewer, c'est ça l'important!) **Salima-chan**(c'est weird que le submit review marche pas…et pour Brooklyn, je sais pas si t'a remarqué, mais on le voit de plus en plus souvent, mais tu vas être contente car le prochain chapitre se passe dans la tête de Robert mais on va beaucoup voir Brooky…lol vu que Garland est avec 'Rique et que Mystel est toujours foutu avec Robert, on va le voir un peu plus souvent, mais malheureusement, pas dans ce chapitre…hum… si ça intéresse du monde(1 ou 2 minimum) je vais peut-être écrire une fic sur Brooky et une autre personne…) et **jmen souvien pu;)**(Jen, Jen, Jen… toi et tes surnoms idiots…lol c'est quoi la connerie que tu disais avec Zaku pendant les fêtes?) pour les reviews! Now, le chapitre! Pour la première fois, c'est dans l'esprit de Garland!

* * *

_

Chapitre 20

POV Garland

Dehors, il pleut à verse. Mon amour, Bryan, Olivier, Kai, Tala et moi sommes dans la chambre de Robert. Nous avons regardé 3 films d'horreur et avant qu'on mette le 4e, Olivier nous supplie:

« Pitié, pas encore un! Trouvons quelque chose d'autre à faire! »

« Pourquoi? Demande Kai. »

« Je n'aime pas les films d'horreur, ça me fait peur! »

« Et alors? C'est ça le but. »

« On arrête d'en écouter. Dit Bryan. Sinon il va passer la nuit à se réveiller en sursaut mon pauvre petit ange. »

« On sait jamais, il fait peut-être ça uniquement pour te coller. Suppose Tala. »

« Nan, j'ai expérimenté, il est vraiment effrayé. Réplique Enrique. Lorsque ça arrive, il fait pitié, mais il est trop mignon! »

« J'approuve! Fait Bryan. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

« Vérité-conséquence! Souffle-je en souriant. Si on ne répond pas à la question, on a droit à une conséquence… »

« Ouais! Disent les autres, d'une même voix, même si Robert semble un peu réticent. »

« Je commence. Lance-je. Robert t'es hétéro ou homo? »

« Je vais pas répondre à ce genre de questions! »

« Alors ta conséquence est d'aller trouver Tyson et le frencher. Préfère-tu répondre? »

« Va au diable! Homo… »

« Good! Ton tour maintenant. »

« Pffff, connerie… Oli, quand t'as commencé à fantasmer sur 'Rique? »

« Hm… il y a des années… Robert… »

« Pas encore! C'est pas vrai vous vous êtes tous mis contre moi! »

« En effet. Tu préfère les gars plus vieux ou plus jeunes? Réponds où tu vas te baigner nu dans la piscine… »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça Oli… L'un ou l'autre ça ne me dérange pas…Tala, ton plus grand fantasme ou tu vas frencher Bryan. »

« Sorry Bry mais je veux pas répondre à celle-là! »

Il va faire ce qu'il lui a été demander, sous les regards de Kai et Olivier qui observe avec attention qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas plus longtemps qu'il le faut. Puis Tala dit :

« Tu aime mieux dominé ou être dominé? Si tu ne veux pas répondre tu peux tout de suite aller faire un streap-tease devant le monde qu'il y a dans la salle à manger… et je crois qu'ils sont quand même beaucoup. »

« Bordel je dois être maudit… »

« Nan, juste victime d'un complot. Ricane Kai. »

« Être dominé… Répond à voix très basse Robert. Garland, t'a accepté l'idée d'Olivier parce que t'aimais vraiment Enrique ou juste pour faire plaisir à Oli? »

Ça c'est chien comme question! Enrique fronce les sourcils puis me regarde durement.

« Au départ, j'avoue que c'était pour faire plaisir à Oli et pour remonter le moral de 'Rique, mais à partir de la soirée qu'on a passé ensemble après la danse, je sais que je veux pas le quitter pour rien au monde. T'inquiète pas tenshi, je t'adore comme c'est pas possible et JAMAIS je ne vais te laisser, je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Mon amour a les yeux brillants de joie. Je l'embrasse doucement puis je continu :

« Quel type de mec est ton genre? »

Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et Robert va ouvrir. C'est Lyam.

« Rob, peux-tu venir m'aider, je suis un peu débordé… »

« Lyam, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'aime! Lance Robert. Tu viens de me sauver la vie! Je vais t'aider! Et vous, aller squatter une autre chambre! »

Nous pouffons de rire et sortons alors que les deux plus vieux partent en direction de l'infirmerie. Nous allons dans la chambre de Bryan et Olivier.

« Lyam a tout fait rater. Remarque Enrique. Et je suis sûr que Robert va maintenant éviter toute situation où on pourrait lui poser des questions… »

« Alors on improvise. Dit Olivier. »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la personne qui pourrait être son premier rendez-vous. Fais-je. Il me doit une faveur alors profitons-en! »

« Qui c'est? Demande Bryan. »

« Vous verrez bien, je vais aller le chercher! »

* * *

_valaaaa… vous avez aimé?REVIEWS PLEASE!;) _


	21. POV Yu

_Hello everybody! **Merci** à **Wilya** (as-tu vraiment relu toute la fic à partir du début! lol… les couples c'est : OliXBry EnrXGar YuXKai… et c'est tout pour l'instant je crois… et tu vas découvrir qui c'est…au prochain chapitre! ;) ), **ArtemisLittle**(lol comme tu vois, je touche un peu à tout… yaoi, viol, lemon, mpreg…(Oli : Le viol t'aurais pu t'en passé…) Nan! Lol… Dit, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu crois que Lyam es le futur boyfriend de Robert…) et **Littleange54**(Viiiii Sasuke-chou! J'connais crissement rien à Naruto, et pour cause, je trouve qu'il fait peur Naruto… mais J'ADORE Sasuke… lol… hum… le fantasme de Yu est un secret…lol… des menotes? Good concept… -Oli, 'Rique, Yu, Kai, Bry et Garly en jetant un regard noir à Tia: Oublie ça!- dommage…;) ) pour vos reviews!_

_Warning : LEMON! Pour tout le monde qui me le demande depuis un certain temps lol…

* * *

_

Chapitre 21

POV Yuri

« Tout va bien Tala. Me dit Lyam. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Boris t'a épargné, le produit se trouvant dans le sang de Olivier ne se retrouve pas dans le tien. »

« Ça doit être car il ne voulait pas que j'aie d'enfant venant de lui… Sinon il aurait dû se passer de son jouet adorer pendant neuf mois et vu la fréquence à laquelle il me violait les dernières années il n'aurait pas survit longtemps. »

« Oublis-le. Kai te protège, il ne t'approchera sûrement plus. Au fait, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas venu me demander de te faire passer ces examens pour rien… »

« Pourquoi crois-tu ça? »

« Parce que tu es venu passer l'après-midi ici alors que tu avais l'occasion de profiter du beau soleil. »

« D'accord, t'as raison. »

« Je le savais! »

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis nous éclatons de rire.

« Si tu veux parler, raconte-moi. Continu-t-il. Tant que personne se présente ici, je n'ai rien à faire alors ça va m'occuper et t'enlever un poids… »

« T'es un psy maintenant? »

« Nan, j'ai été recalé à l'examen… »

« T'es sérieux? »

« Nan! »

Nous pouffons à nouveau de rire. Lyam a le don de détendre l'atmosphère rapidement. C'est une des qualités qui fait qu'il est un bon médecin, comme Robert.

« Tu fais ça pour Kai n'est-ce pas? Reprend-il plus sérieusement. »

« Oui… La première fois qu'il a essayé d'aller plus loin que les baisers et les caresses, j'ai pris peur. Depuis ce temps, il ne fait plus aucun gestes envers moi qui pourrais passer pour des avances lorsqu'on se couche. Il faut carrément que j'aille me blottir contre lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il craint que j'aie peur de lui s'il fait le moindre geste. »

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« Non. Alors je veux lui prouver une fois pour toutes que j'ai confiance en lui, que je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

« Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire… »

« Je sais. Mais je veux affronter mes démons et lui prouver mon amour. »

« Tu es sûr de toi? »

« …Oui… »

La porte s'ouvre et Kai apparaît dans la pièce.

« Je te cherchais. Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Il m'aide à passer le temp. Répond Lyam. C'est fou comme ça peut être ennuyant attendre que du monde arrive pour se faire soigner… Alors Kai, combien de poumons veux-tu que je t'enlève aujourd'hui? »

« Niaise, niaiseux… Réplique mon Russe adoré en roulant les yeux alors que j'éclate de rire. Tu viens Tala? On va aller souper. »

« À plus Lyam! Et merci beaucoup. Ajoute-je tout bas pour que seul lui m'entende. »

« De rien. »

Après avoir mangé et avoir passé la soirée à déconner avec les autres, nous retournons dans notre chambre. Il se déshabille, ne gardant que son boxer. C'est l'heure…je me déshabille complètement avant d'avancer vers lui sensuellement. Il est très surpris, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Je me couche à ses côtés et commence à enlever ses sous-vêtements.

« Tala, non. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je sais que tu fais ça à cause de moi et je ne veux pas que tu souffre par ma faute. »

« Je VEUX ce qui arrive… Tu ne va pas te dégonfler si vite? »

Il voulait probablement me répondre oui mais un gémissement de plaisir sort de ses lèvres alors que je passe ma main sur son érection.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu le veux Tala? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien alors. »

Nous sommes tous deux nus alors qu'il se met au-dessus de moi pour reprendre sa place de dominant. On s'embrasse jusqu'à manquer d'air et il commence à descendre en donnant des baisers sur toute la peau qu'il voit. Je gémis de plaisir lorsqu'il lèche puis suce ma verge dressée. Lorsqu'il se relève pour venir m'embrasser, je lui lance un regard le suppliant de continuer sa tâche précédente, mais tout ce qui fait c'est retirer ses doigts de moi… quoi? Je ne les avais même pas sentit avant…

« Désolé. »

Je viens pour lui demander pourquoi mais là je comprends. Il me pénètre le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas me faire mal et ça réussit assez bien… Il a complètement arrêter de bouger, à mon grand malheur…

« Kaiiiiiii, t'arrête pas! »

Il sourit avant de commencer à faire des va-et-vient. Je gémis son nom en une litanie alors qu'il fait de même avec le mien. Il se libère en moi peu après que je l'aie fait entre nos deux ventres. Nous sommes tous deux essoufflés mais je me sens comblé. Il se retire de mon corps avant de se lever et de me tendre la main pour me conduire dans la douche. Il ouvre l'eau chaude et je me colle contre lui en soupirant de bonheur.

« Dit Kai, vas-tu encore éviter de trop me toucher la nuit? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais résister après ce qui c'est passé? »

Je pouffe de rire.

« Une autre fois, ça te dit? Demande-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

« Demain… »

Il sourit puis me serre fortement dans ses bras.

« Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu étais avec Lyam cet après-midi. »

« Oui… j'avais un peu peur d'avoir la même chose que Olivier. »

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de ça… »

« Alors tu dois être heureux. Dis-je en riant. »

« En effet. »

« On va dormir? »

« Pourquoi? On pourrait recommencer… »

« Demain. »

« Très bien, rabat-joie! »

Il éclate de rire alors que je roule les yeux puis, je pousse un cri de surprise quand il me soulève pour me ramener dans la chambre.

« Kai, poses-moi par terre! »

« Nan. »

« Alors ne me lâche pas! »

Il rit puis me dépose par terre.

« Promets-moi qu'on va toujours rester ensemble… Murmure-je la tête appuyée contre son torse. »

« Je t'aime trop pour te quitter. Pourquoi tu demande ça? »

« J'imaginais ce que je serais sans toi…et c'était plutôt sombre comme image. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

* * *

_Tia : Je trouve mon lemon… weird…_

_Enrique : Mais non… quand tu vas en faire un pour moi?_

_Tia : Quoi! Je roche pour faire des lemons, et ça donne bizarre, et tu veux que j'en écrive d'autre! Pff je le fais juste quand il y a du monde qui m'en demande._

_Enrique : Méchante… Aidez-moi!_

_Tia : Espère pas trop mon cœur._

_Enrique : REVIEW PLEASE!_


	22. POV Bryanichou

Tia: Salut à tous!lol SORRY! Je sais, ça fait presque 2 semaines que je dois mettre la suite…

Oli: c'est quoi l'excuse cette fois?

Tia : o shut up… c'est la blonde à mon frère qui voulait que j'aille avec elle au Baz'art culturel vendredi passé… mais c'était cool on a chanté toute la journée:) anyway… hm…ok, j'avoue, je viens de relire mon dernier chapitre et c'est vrai qu'il est court le lemon…Pas grave! Je vais me rattraper à un autre chapitre… un jour… lol… Merci à **_Wilya_**(oh my god!lol j'espère au moins que t'as aimé relire ;)), **_ArtemisLittle _**(moi too je trouve qu'ils sont l'air bien ensemble… je vais régler ça plus tard!;)lol), **_Littleange54_**(-morte de rire- attention les gars… contente que t'adore ma chère!) et **_Shikanta_**(loll, j'approuve à 100, c'est un crétin!) pour vos reviews! Now, les demandes pour les lemons;:; Garland/Enrique:3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 22

POV Bryan

Je me réveille en sentant Olivier se lever brusquement pour aller vomir. Mon pauvre ange me réveille très souvent à cause de ça. Un des désavantages de sa grossesse. Je me lève avec difficulté. Déjà que normalement je n'aime pas quitter la chaleur de mon lit, aujourd'hui je suis raqué. Quand je vais le rejoindre, il est en train de se jeter de l'eau, probablement très froide comme toujours, sur le visage. Je vais derrière lui, je le serre contre moi et je lui souris.

« C'est rendu que je n'ai plus besoin de réveil-matin à cause de toi. Dis-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. »

« C'est pas drôle. Réplique-t-il en me repoussant d'un coup de coude dans le ventre. »

Je gémis de douleur et il se retourne vers moi en me regardant bizarrement.

« Quoi? Fais-je. »

« Pourquoi as-tu gémit? Je ne t'ai même pas frapper fort. »

« Je suis un peu engourdi c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi serais-tu raqué? »

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, c'est juste parce que j'ai été à la salle d'entraînement pendant que tu étais avec Enrique. J'y ai passé presque toute la journée, j'en ai peut-être trop fait… »

Son regard qui était passé d'irriter à accusateur devient désolé. Désavantage numéro deux : les sautes d'humeurs. S'il a des nausées le matin, on peut être sûr que le reste de la journée il va être à fleur de peau et qu'il va probablement mal réagir à n'importe quoi.

« Désolé de te faire endurer tout ça. »

Il vient s'appuyer contre mon torse.

« De quoi? Tes sautes d'humeurs? C'est pas grave. »

Il sourit, met ses bras autour de mon cou puis m'embrasse.

« Et dis-toi que d'ici un peu plus de six mois, tout sera fini et on va être extrêmement heureux, tous les deux avec le bébé. Murmure-je à son oreille. »

« Oui…Répond-il les yeux brillants. Aller, faut se préparer, on doit aller espionner Robert pour son rendez-vous! »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié… mission espionnage…et merde, ils auraient pas pu choisir une autre journée? Je veux retourner me coucher! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il va nous repérer. Olivier m'amène à sa suite pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Quand on arrive, Garland essaie apparemment de convaincre notre 'victime' d'aller rejoindre notre célibataire endurci.

« Garland! Gémit Brooklyn. T'es pas fair! »

« Tu me devais une faveur. »

« Oui mais… »

« Pas de mais! »

« Garland! »

« Non! »

« Tu vas me le payer un jour. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, je te crois Brooky, je te crois… tu serais peut-être plus crédible si tu ne me disais pas ça à chaque fois où je te fais un coup chien. »

« Va au diable. Grogna le rouquin. »

« Tais-toi et va le voir! »

Brooklyn parti vers Robert qui est assis à une table un peu plus loin en ronchonnant, en poussant des jurons et en disant qu'il allait se venger.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à le convaincre. Dis-je en riant. »

« Je suis doué, avoue. »

« Yep, mais il va être fâché après toi. »

« Il va juste me bouder pendant un petit bout de temps… »

« Fermer la et écouter! Nous lance Tala. On a manqué le début de la conversation! »

Nous nous taisons et regardons nos deux victimes. Robert a l'air découragé et il soupire.

« On va se promener un peu? Demande gentiment Brooklyn. »

Robert acquiesce et prend la main que lui tend le rouquin. Ils parlent à voix basse donc nous ne pouvons pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Du coup, Garland commence à se moquer de moi.

« Dit Bryan, pourquoi as-tu l'air un peu… raide? »

« 'Me suis trop entraîné hier… »

« Je te l'avais dit, si tu m'avais écouté… »

« Pourquoi tu l'es pas toi alors? Demande Enrique. »

« Parce que moi je parlais au lieu de m'entraîner. Lui cependant, il faisait les deux en même temps… »

« Pfff. Réplique-je. Dis plutôt que t'étais pas capable de soulever les poids. »

« Hé! C'est faux! »

Il me donne un fort coup de poing sur l'épaule. Ça me résonne dans tout le corps, ça fait mal! Je gémis de douleur et eux rient de moi…

« Salaud! Siffle-je. »

« Chut, regarder! Dit Kai. »

Ils s'embrassent. Robert et Brooklyn s'embrassent.

« Mission accomplie… Fait Tala. »

« Partons. Ordonna Garland. »

Nous retournons vers la partie du bateau où se trouvent les chambres.

« 'Rique, tu me prête ton huile à massage? Demande Olivier. »

« Tu veux le décontracter un peu? »

« Exactement. »

« D'accord, une seconde! »

Il va dans sa chambre puis revient avec une bouteille dans les mains.

« Tu vas voir Bry, il est très doué pour faire des massages. Dit Enrique en voyant le regard que je jette à l'objet. »

Olivier sourit puis me tire dans notre chambre après avoir lancé un merci à son meilleur ami.

« Enlève ton chandail. Dit-il. »

J'obéis et je m'assois sur le lit, dos à lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et commence à les masser. Enrique avait raison, il est trop doué…

* * *

Et le 22 est finit! REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	23. POV Roby

KIKOOOOOOOOOOO! Je suis trop happy on est la semaine de relâche! Je l'attendais trop celle-là, surtout que j'avais 2 tests jeudi et 3 vendredi… merci à **_Wilya, Shikanta_** et **_Kalas1209_** pour les reviews! Et maintenant le chapitre 23!

………………………………………

Chapitre 23

POV Robert

Je suis dos aux comploteurs quand Brooklyn frôle mes lèvres des siennes en me prenant par la taille alors que je glisse mes bras autour de son cou. Nos bouches sont à peine à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et nous fermons tous deux les yeux pour que l'illusion soit encore plus réelle. Après une minute je lui murmure :

« Est-ce qu'ils sont partis? »

Il ouvre un œil puis se recule.

« Oui, enfin. »

Nous pouffons de rire et recommençons à marcher.

« Ils commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs à toujours nous observer. » Dit Brooklyn en soupirant de soulagement.

« Je t'approuve à 100! J'ai vraiment hâte que leur petit jeu stupide arrête. »

« Désolé, mais j'ai promis à Garland qu'on allait passer la journée tous les deux, après je ne vais plus rien lui devoir. Ça te dérange si on reste ensemble? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

Il me sourit puis me demande :

« Pourquoi ils voulaient qu'on sorte ensemble? »

« Ils se sont mis en tête de me trouver un mec. Ils t'ont demandé de sortir avec moi mais dans le fond ils ne savent même pas si tu es homo… »

« Je le suis et malheureusement Garland le sait. Quand il l'a découvert, il a pas arrêté d'essayé de me caser jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un amoureux… et d'ailleurs, c'est pas lui qui me l'a présenté! Je te plain mon pauvre, tu es devenu sa nouvelle victime. »

« Es-tu encore avec cet amoureux? »

« Mais non, Garland est idiot, mais pas au point de m'obliger à tromper celui que j'aime. En fait, on a rompu peu de temps après notre rencontre… j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et lui aussi alors on a décidé de juste rester amis. C'était mon premier petit ami et je n'en ai pas eu d'autre après lui. Mais veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi ils veulent absolument te mettre en couple? »

« Parce que je suis le seul de notre petit groupe habituel à ne pas l'être. »

« Ah, d'accord. T'ont-ils au moins demandé si tu aimais quelqu'un avant d'essayer de te caser? »

« Oui, mais je leur ai répondu que j'avais personne en vu… ce qui est faux d'ailleurs. »

Il éclate de rire tout comme moi alors que nous nous assoyons sur deux chaises côte à côte près de la piscine, en plein soleil.

« Robert, t'avais la chance de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs tentatives de te trouver quelqu'un et tu ne l'a pas prise! Se moque-t-il. Soit t'es idiot, soit t'es maso! »

« Non, au contraire. Si je leur aurais dit que j'avais quelqu'un en vu, ils auraient tout fait pour savoir qui c'est, et, quand ils l'auraient découvert, ils auraient tout fait pour aller lui dire sur le champ que je l'aime. »

« Et tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es amoureux de lui. »

« Non. À moins que je ne me trompe, et c'est très peu probable, il est hétéro. Je l'ai souvent vu avec des filles, il est très populaire auprès d'elles et ça m'étonnerait franchement que je puisse l'intéresser. »

« Je n'ai qu'un exemple à te montrer pour te contredire : Enrique Giancarlo. Lui aussi était populaire et tout, mais finalement, il préfère les garçons aux filles. »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Alors lances-toi! »

« Non… Pas envie… »

« T'as peur. »

« NON! »

« Si. »

« Et toi alors Brook? »

« Il le sait. »

Je me tais en entendant sa réponse. Il se retourne vers moi, me sourit et me dit :

« Je ne lui ai pas directement dit, mais il l'a su. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? »

« Hitoshi lui a carrément dit. Répond-il en riant. Je préfère attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. S'il commence à sortir avec quelqu'un, je vais abandonner et chercher ailleurs. En attendant, on reste juste ami. »

« Qui c'est? »

« Je te le dis à la seule et unique condition : il faut que tu me dises qui tu aimes. Et je te promets de ne pas le répéter. »

Je lui murmure à l'oreille qui est l'élu de mon cœur et il me dit :

« Je vois… mignon et intelligent… mais pas mon genre! »

Nous éclatons de rire puis il me chuchote :

« Franchement, je préfère Mystel. »

« Mystou? Ah d'accord, c'est toi la mystérieuse personne à qui il ne sait pas quoi dire suite à certaines révélations… »

« Quoi? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il a appris que quelqu'un l'aime, mais qu'il ne sait pas du tout quoi répondre, qu'il n'arrête pas d'y penser et qu'il n'a toujours pas idée de se qu'il ressent pour cette personne, qui se trouve à être toi. »

Il rit doucement puis ferme les yeux et je fais de même. Nous sommes dans des situations différentes mais nous nous comprenons. Il doit patienter pour avoir une réponse qui pourrait être autant positive que négative et qui, si elle est négative, va le blesser et rendre fragile une amitié. Moi, je refuse d'avouer mon amour à celui que j'aime par peur de sa réaction, si je me fais rejeter, en plus de souffrir, je vais perdre un ami. Finalement… ce n'est peut-être pas si différent que ça…

« Hé, ho, Robert. Dit-il en me secouant un peu par l'épaule. Tu es dans la lune… »

« Non, je réfléchissais. » Répond-je en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête pour lui faire face.

« À pars le fait que tu crois qu'il soit hétéro, pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire? »

« C'est mon ami et je ne veux vraiment pas le perdre. »

« Tu préfère souffrir en silence en le regardant sortir avec n'importe qui pour garder son amitié que de tout lui avouer. Si tu lui dis, il y a autant de chance que tu aies une réponse positive qu'une réponse négative et dans le cas ou il n'aimerait pas les hommes, il pourrait tout aussi bien vouloir rester ton ami. »

« Mouais, c'est ça. »

« Défaitiste! »

« Fier de l'être! »

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui attire vers nous l'attention de Mihaeru et de Claude qui passent par là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi drôle? » Demande Mihaeru en attirant une chaise à nos côtés.

« Ils doivent avoir pris quelque chose d'illégal… » Répond Claude en s'assoyant lui aussi.

Cette remarque nous fait encore plus rire tous les deux alors que les deux autres se moquent de nous. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sérieux, Brooklyn répond :

« C'est un peu compliqué, mais pour finir, je l'ai traité de défaitiste et il a répondu qu'il était fier de l'être. »

« Je le savais… où avez-vous foutu la drogue? » Lance Claude en souriant.

« Tss, c'est pas bien ça Robert, t'es médecin, tu devrais montrer l'exemple! » Ajoute Mihaeru.

Brooklyn pouffe à nouveau de rire alors que je réplique :

« Je ne suis pas comme vous, j'ai jamais touché à ça… »

Ils me flanquent tous deux un coup de poing sur l'épaule et commencent à rire avec nous.

« Pourquoi vous êtes seuls tous les deux et pas avec vos amis comme toujours? » Demande Mihaeru une fois que nous nous fûmes calmés.

« Ils ont essayé de nous matcher ensemble mais après avoir réussi à se débarrasser des espions, alias Kai, Tala, Bryan, Olivier, Enrique et Garland, par un faux baiser on a décidé de continuer à se promener et à parler. Raconte le rouquin. Ils veulent trouver un amoureux à Roby, j'ai été la première expérience et malheureusement pour eux, ça n'a pas marché. »

« Désolé pour toi Robert! » Disent les deux autres d'une même voix.

« Je vais essayer de sortir vivant de cette horrible expérience, je vous le promets! »

« HÉ! Je suis pas une mauvaise expérience! » S'indigne Brooklyn.

« Mais non idiot, je parlais du fait d'être la cible de leur esprit tordu. »

« Je suis aussi une cible tu sais? »

« Oui, mais toi c'est temporaire! Moi ça va encore durer longtemps! »

« Mes condoléances! » Lancent-ils en cœur tous les trois, nous faisant encore éclater de rire.

« Et vous deux, que faites-vous seuls sans le reste de votre équipe? »

Ils ricanèrent puis Claude expliqua :

« Ils nous ont gentiment fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient passer du temps seul à seul tous les deux… »

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester avec nous. » Propose-je.

« Avec plaisir! »

Nous passons le reste de la journée ensemble, à déconner et à rire, sans croiser mes tourmenteurs.

…………………

Tia : hé hé… vous voyez, je fais des plus longs chapitre maintenant!

Oli : Ça va durer combien de temps?

Tia : Oli, va au diable!

Enrique : REVIEWS PLEASE!


	24. POV Garly

Tia :Bonjour vous tous…

'Rique : Pourquoi c'était si long?

T : euh…j'attendais désespérément un 3e review? En plus j'ai été occupée…Mais là j'ai reçu un 2e review pour mon autre fic(mon dieu, avouer qu'elle est populaire!) alors je tape ce chapitre en même temps que celui de mon autre fic…

E : oh l'excuse toi…

T : continu et je le tape pas!

E(lis le texte) : NAN, tape-le!

T :Bon il redevient raisonnable… so, merci à **_Jen_** et **_Wilya_** pour leur review et maintenant voilà le chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 24

POV Garland

Au souper, Robert et Brooklyn arrivent ensemble à la salle à manger… avec Claude et Mihaeru! Mais que font ces deux idiots avec eux? Mais ils gâchent tous mes plans! Je demande justice!

« Robby, Brooky, que font ces deux-là avec vous? » Demande-je en désignant les deux intrus.

« Robert et moi avons passé la journée ensemble comme tu nous l'avais demandé, mais ils sont venus nous rejoindre, alors on ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire de foutre le camp. » Expliqua Brooklyn alors que les trois autres, ainsi que nos amis derrière moi, sont morts de rire.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais! Réplique Robert. Il ne m'intéresse pas et je ne l'intéresse pas, ça finit là. »

« Et je ne te dois plus rien! » Ajoute Brooklyn.

« Toute la journée inclut la nuit! » Essaye-je de contrer.

« Dis Robert, ça te dérange si je dors avec toi ce soir? » Demande le rouquin.

« Pas du tout. » Répond l'Allemand.

Je grogne puis je pars sans avoir mangé, l'appétit coupé.

« Garland, où vas-tu? » Interroge Enrique.

« J'ai pas faim. » Lance-je sans me retourner.

Je vais bouder dans ma chambre. Je sais très bien que mon attitude est complètement immature et tout, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis déçu! C'est traître ce qu'ils ont fait. Je me couche sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Ils vont m'entendre! …Je veux que Enrique vienne me rejoindre!

…

Je me suis endormi sur mes pensées mais là je suis aux anges. J'adore me faire réveiller par des baisers. J'ouvre doucement les paupières pour me retrouver face à ces magnifiques yeux bleus que j'aime tant.

« Alors tu as bien dormis mon amour? » Demande-t-il.

« Moui… il est quelle heure? »

« Onze heures mon poussin… Tout le monde est parti se coucher, même Brooklyn et Robert dans la chambre de Brooky… Au fait, je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais s'ils ne s'aiment pas ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. »

Je grogne et il rit avant de commencer à enlever mon t-shirt.

« Que fais-tu tenshi? » Murmure-je.

« Ça ne se vois pas? »

Je sursaute lorsqu'il se relève pour envoyer mon haut au loin. Il. Ne. Porte. Rien. D'autre. Qu'une. Serviette.

« Garland, ça va? »

« Oh oui, tout va pour le mieux! »

J'inverse nos positions et il éclate de rire.

« Hmmm, que veux-tu dis-moi… » Susurre-t-il.

« Toi! »

« Garly, t'es un obsédé! »

« Et tu m'aime comme ça. Mais de toute façon, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'allumer, beau blond, tout est entièrement de ta faute. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Ne joue pas à l'innocent, t'es démasqué. Dis-je en l'embrassant. Je sens ton érection contre la mienne. »

Il gémit lorsque je presse mon bassin contre le sien. Il me retire rapidement le reste de mes vêtements tandis que je lui arrache sa serviette nous gémissons en cœur alors que plus aucunes barrières ne séparent nos sexes endoloris.

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de toi? » Halète-je.

« Longtemps? »

« Oui, trop… »

« Alors profites-en… »

Je l'embrasse passionnément avant de descendre à son cou que je mordille et suçote. Puis, je continue ma descente en une lignée de baisers jusqu'à son sexe dressé que je parsème de petits coups de langues. Je lui présente mes doigts et il les lèche minutieusement. Une fois bien enduis de salive, j'en fait pénétrer un dans son intimité inviolée jusqu'à ce jour en même temps de prendre son érection en bouche pour détourner son attention. Il se crispe un peu mais se détend rapidement, trop absorbé par le plaisir. Il détache l'élastique retenant mes cheveux puis passe ses mains dans les fils soyeux les composant, appuyant sur ma tête pour que j'accélère la cadence. À chaque fois que j'ajoute un doigt en lui, je modifie le rythme de ma bouche sur sa verge. Je le prépare du mieux que je peux à me recevoir, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Il jouit et j'avale sa semence avant de remonter vers son visage pour l'embrasser.

« Sweetheart, prends-moi… » Me supplie mon ange.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Je soulève son bassin puis le pénètre très doucement, il est si étroit, j'ai peur de le briser en deux. Il gémit de douleur et une fois complètement en lui, je stop tout mouvement.

« Ça va? » Murmure-je doucement.

« Laisse-moi juste… m'habituer… et ça va aller. » Halète-t-il alors que quelques larmes franchissent la barrière de ses yeux clos.

J'embrasse son visage et son cou tout en caressant sa peau et ses cheveux.

« Vas-y. Dit-il après peu de temps. Je veux te sentir bouger en moi… »

Je commence alors une série de va-et-vient et la chambre se remplit rapidement de nos gémissements. Je prends son sexe, qui est redevenu dur depuis un moment, en main lui imprimant le même mouvement que suivent mes hanches.

« Va plus vite, plus fort! » Gémit mon amant.

Pour le faire frustrer un peu, je ralentis mon mouvement et il grogne de mécontentement.

« Garland! » Boude-t-il.

J'étouffe un rire et prends une cadence plus rapide qui nous fait tous deux crier de plaisir. Il pousse un hurlement de jouissance en se répandant entre nos deux corps et je fais de même en lui peu après, l'étroit fourreau de chair dans lequel je suis se resserrant soudainement sur mon sexe. Je me retire doucement de mon amour et nous nettoie sommairement avant de le serrer contre moi.

« C'était formidable. » Chuchote-t-il à moitié endormi contre mon torse.

« Je te donne raison mon ange. »

Il sourit et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

« La prochaine fois veux-tu qu'on inverse les positions? » Murmure-je en caressant ses mèches blondes.

« Nan, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère t'avoir en dominant. »

« Je dois t'avouer que je préfère ça moi aussi. Je te l'ai proposé parce que tu avais l'air de souffrir au début… »

« Hm… la douleur s'efface vite, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais pour la prochaine fois, essaie de te procurer du lubrifiant, ça va peut-être être un peu plus efficace… »

Je ricane avant de répliquer :

« Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Mais je t'assure que je vais en trouver pour la prochaine fois. Maintenant, dors, tes beaux yeux ferment tout seul. »

« D'accord… Bonne nuit… »

« Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêve, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi… »

Je souris e voyant qu'il dort déjà. Puis, je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter vers le monde des rêves aux côtés de mon amour.

* * *

E : Merci! Je t'adore!

T: mais de rien mon mignon! Là, vous pouvez pas dire qu'il est court mon lemon... je m'améliore non?

E : T'as oublié de marqué warning au début du chapitre…

T : heu… pas grave! J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs fois que c'est pas pour rien que la fic est rated 'M'…

E :mouais…en tk… REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. POV Brooklyn

Merci à **_ArtemisLittle_**(lol crois-moi ma chère, t'es pas la seule à être débordée de travail, heureusement qu'il y a des congés!)**_, DemonHeart713_**(bonne idée, je vais y penser mais pas tout de suite, 2 lemons en 4 chapitre c'est assez!;))et**_ Salima-Chan_**(lol, vont-ils finir ensemble ou pas, tel est la question, qui vivra verra!) et maintenant le chapitre, exceptionnellement un POV de Brooklyn!(bah quoi, j'allais pas encore mettre un pov de Robert…)

'Rique : T'as l'air pressée…

Tia : je le suis, je dois écrire le chapitre 10 de mon autre fic car elle a gagné en popularité lol et j'ai pas fini mes devoirs…

Rique : t'es pas good…

Tia : Tais-toi!

* * *

Chapitre 25

POV Brooklyn

Je regarde Robert près de moi qui me tourne dos. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais je pense qu'il dort. Moi, je suis incapable de rejoindre les bras de Morphée… si lui y est arrivé, je me demande comment il a fait.

« Robert? Chuchote-je. Est-ce que tu dors? »

Il se retourne vers moi et répond :

« Non, je n'y arrive pas. Tes idiots de voisins m'en empêchent. Ils font trop de bruit. »

« Demain il va falloir parler à Enrique et Garland à ce sujet… au moins ils ont l'air de s'amuser. »

« C'est un fait. Malheureusement pour nous. Pourquoi les murs ont-ils une isolation aussi faible? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si nos chers organisateurs de tournois veulent encore nous envoyer en vacances, rappelles-moi, s'il te plait, d'exiger des chambres insonorisées. »

« Avec plaisir! »

J'en peu plus, leurs cris me font de l'effet, s'ils n'arrêtent pas, je vais avoir besoin d'une douche froide… J'ai une idée!

« Robert, s'il te plait, on transfère dans ta chambre, je ne les supporte plus. »

« D'accord. »

Je me ramasse des affaires pour demain, il reprend ses vêtements et nous allons dans sa chambre. Merci mon dieu, ici c'est plus calme. J'adore le silence! Je soupire de contentement et il pouffe de rire. Nous nous couchons l'un en face de l'autre pour pouvoir continuer à parler en toute facilité.

« Et dire que je vais devoir supporter ça à chaque fois où ils vont vouloir baiser… » Ronchonne-je, faisant rire encore plus Robert.

« Toutes mes condoléances! Ricane-t-il. La prochaine fois, va les interrompre, peut-être qu'ils vont baisser le son si tu les engueule un bon coup. »

« Mouais, c'est ça, je peux toujours espérer… »

« Oh, allez, ne désespère pas, peut-être que Enrique va trouver que Garland n'est pas doué et après ils ne le feront plus. »

« Robert, bordel, tu ne les as pas entendus? Si Garland n'est pas doué, je me demande comment Enrique crie quand ça le satisfait. »

« Je vais te dire, en fait, je ne veux vraiment plus entendre parler de leur histoire de sexe. »

Je pouffe de rire.

« Hé, si nous on les entendait, alors Kai et Tala aussi devaient les entendre… » Remarque-je.

« À moins que ces deux-là aussi soient en pleine action. »

Je reste surpris un instant avant de lui lancer :

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de sexe. »

« C'est toi qui as continué sur le sujet! » M'accuse-t-il.

« D'accord, on arrête, je ne veux plus rien entendre! »

« C'est ça, joue les vierges effarouchées. »

« Robert, de un, je ne suis plus vierge, de deux, je te dis d'arrêter pour ton propre bien. »

« Comment ça? »

« À entendre ce que nous disons, je les imagine, c'est bizarre mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et ces images ne me laissent pas froid. Tu as beau ne pas m'intéresser, mais tu es quand même attirant. Alors je te laisse faire l'addition. »

Il ouvre grand les yeux de surprise puis souffle :

« Tu n'oserais quand même pas me violer! »

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi! Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose! Je te ferais juste de nombreuse avance auxquelles tu ne pourras pas résister… »

« Crois-moi, je vais arriver à y résister! »

« Si tu en es capable je te laisserai tranquille et je vais aller passer un moment dans ta douche. »

« Arrêtons tout simplement d'en parler. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais tu m'as traité de vierge effarouchée, mais dans le font, c'est toi qui es encore vierge. »

« Non, j'ai de l'expérience avec les filles… »

« Mais pas avec les gars. » Finis-je à sa place.

Il acquiesce, puis continu :

« En fait, je pensais être hétéro, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. »

« Pas moi, j'ai toujours su. Dans le fond, tu n'es pas totalement certain d'être aux hommes… ce n'est peut-être qu'une attirance charnelle. »

« Tss, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? »

« Hum… le fait que le mec en question à l'air d'un bon coup? »

« Brooklyn! »

« Non, mais, c'est vrai! Dis, t'as déjà embrassé une fille? »

« Oui. Pourquoi? »

« Alors compare l'effet que ça te fait. »

Sans préavis, je l'embrasse. Il se tend puis se laisse faire, me laissant approfondir le baiser. Je joue avec sa langue avant de finalement le laisser à bout de souffle. Il ouvre les yeux et ses joues sont maintenant toutes rouges.

« Alors, c'est mieux qu'avec une fille ou pas? » Demande-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Vraiment beaucoup mieux. »

« Avoue que je suis doué! »

Il éclate de rire avant de répliquer :

« La modestie tu connais? »

Je lui tire la langue et fais mine de le bouder.

« Tss, je l'aide à découvrir sa véritable orientation en plus de lui donné un merveilleux premier baiser… heu… venant d'un homme… et il ne me remercie même pas! Quelle gentillesse… Ça m'apprendra à rendre service! »

« Oh, Brooklyn, ne fais pas le bébé…d'accord! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci! T'es content? »

« Oui! »

Je lui donne un bisou sur la joue et nous pouffons de rire.

« Dans le fond, le transfert de chambre a servi à rien. Remarque-t-il. On ne dort pas plus ici que dans ta chambre. »

« Oh oui il a servi à quelque chose! »

« Et à quoi? »

« Si je les avais entendus encore cinq minutes de plus, je t'aurais probablement sauté dessus. »

« D'accord, finalement, je préfère avoir changé de chambre! »

« Tu sais, a en croire mon ex, je ne suis pas si mauvais… »

« Peut-être, mais tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout, j'aime mieux qui tu sais, et toi, je sais que tu aimes mieux Mystel. »

« Mouais… reste à savoir s'il va un jour me répondre. »

Voyant ma tristesse, il me serre dans ses bras.

« Brooky, t'inquiète, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il te réponde au plus vite. »

« Et moi je vais m'arranger pour savoir si ton mec préfère les filles ou les adorables petits Allemands aux cheveux violets… »

« Si tu lui parle, je te trucide! »

« Hé! Ce n'est pas gentil de faire des menaces de mort à ses amis! Je ne veux que ton bien! »

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu lui en parle, ni maintenant, ni jamais! »

Il a l'air en colère. Et pas qu'un peu. Je me sens mal!

« Désolé Robert, je ne voulais pas te fâcher… »

« Promets-moi de ne jamais lui en parler, promets-le-moi, s'il te plait. »

« C'est promis… aller, dors, t'a plus à t'inquiéter, je ne dirai rien. »

Il ferme les yeux… Je l'ai promis, je ne lui dirai rien… mais je n'ai jamais promis que je ne le dirai pas par inadvertance à une autre personne qui pourrait tout lui avouer! Aie, je crois que je vais essayer de dormir moi…


	26. POV 'Riquechou

Chapitre 26

POV Enrique

En cette magnifique journée de pluie, Garland et moi entrons dans la salle à manger pour rejoindre nos amis. Robert et Brooklyn sont complètement morts de rire et les autres ne semblent pas trop comprendre pourquoi. Tiens, Lyam est là lui aussi mais lui, contrairement aux autres arbore un sourire moqueur et ne semble pas se poser de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire? Demande Garland. Si c'est Tala avec les cheveux raides, je vous signale que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le voit comme ça. »

Je lui donne un coup de poing contre l'épaule en lui disant qu'il est méchant.

« Garland, à ta place je la fermerais, à moins que tu veule te réveiller un bon matin les cheveux courts. Menace Kai. Il est très mignon comme ça! »

« Pas touche aux cheveux de mon amour! Gronde-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Si tu ose les lui couper, tu pourrais accidentellement tomber en bas du bateau pour aller faire une petite baignade dans l'eau glacée de la mer. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que tu serais assez fort pour me jeter en bas du bateau? Enrique, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner à l'âge de cinq ans! »

« Garly va m'aider! Pourquoi ils rient ces deux-là? »

« Aucune idée, en fait, ils ont pouffé de rire dès que vous êtes entrés… » Explique Olivier.

Ça, c'est bizarre… et probablement pas bon pour nous!

« JE sais pourquoi ils rient. » Ricane Lyam.

« Comment ça tu sais tout? Avoue tout! » Lance Tala.

« Non. Je vais les laisser vous expliquer. Tous les trois sommes arrivés en premier alors ils m'ont raconté. »

On doit attendre patiemment que Brook et Roby se calment avant d'avoir des explications.

« On a dû changer de chambre cette nuit. » Commence Brooklyn et un sourire triomphant apparaît sur le visage de mon aimé.

« Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois Garland! » Continu Robert faisant disparaître le sourire de Garly qui fronce les sourcils.

« On avait de la difficulté à dormir. »

« En fait, on n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il y avait un gros problème! »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a été dans la chambre de Robert. »

« Voyez-vous, c'était beaucoup trop bruyant dans celle de Brooklyn. »

« J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes protéger, car il n'y a pas de doute vous vous êtes amusé. »

Les autres pouffent de rire, Garland ouvre grand les yeux de surprise et moi je dois être complètement rouge… LA HONTE! Je vais y penser à deux fois avant de lui sauter dessus à nouveau!

« Mais moi, j'aimerais bien savoir comment Kai et Tala sont arrivés à dormir avec tout ce bruit… » Finit Robert.

Moi aussi je veux savoir! Comme ça on ne sera pas les seuls à être gênés.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, on était dans la chambre de Bryan et Olivier, on jouait aux cartes. » Riposte Tala.

« Non, _vous_ jouiez aux cartes. Rectifie Olivier. Moi, j'essayais en vain de dormir. »

« Désolé mon ange. Souffle Bryan en l'amenant sur ses genoux. Mais tu y es quand même arrivé… Au fait Lyam, pendant que tu es ici, je voudrais savoir pendant combien de temps encore il va avoir des nausées, des sautes d'humeur et tout… pas vraiment que ça me contrarie beaucoup, mais c'est quand même dérangeant parfois… »

« Désolé, mais chez les hommes ça dur toute la grossesse, problèmes d'hormones… Répond Lyam. Au fait Oli, si ça t'intéresse, il y a une façon naturelle d'accoucher, je l'ai découverte il y a pas longtemps. Cependant, c'est beaucoup plus douloureux. »

« Alors laisse faire, je préfère souffrir le moins possible. » Dit Olivier en mettant ses mains par-dessus celles de Bryan sur son ventre.

« Oli, tu devrais l'avoir quand ton bébé? » Demande Mystel, me faisant sursauter car je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

« Au début de novembre. Sourit Bryan avant de déposer un baiser contre la joue d'Oli. Tu ne peux savoir comment j'ai hâte à ce jour. »

« Moi de même… mais APRÈS l'accouchement… » Gémit mon meilleur ami.

Nous éclatons de rire et Bryan serre son ange dans ses bras.

« Vous avez une idée pour le nom? » Questionne l'Égyptien.

« On verra plus tard, on n'en a pas encore parlé. Fait Olivier. Il reste plus de huit mois on a tout le temps d'y penser. »

Bryan acquiesce, tandis que Brooklyn se lève.

« Où vas-tu? » Interroge-je.

« Je… je dois aller voir Hitoshi. »

Il part vers la porte mais Mystel le rattrape. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et les yeux de Brooky s'ouvrent en grand. Il regarde le petit blond devant lui quelques secondes, l'air complètement déboussolé.

« Myst… » Chuchote-t-il.

Puis il le prend par la taille et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils sont trop mignons! Nous les applaudissons et ils reviennent collés l'un à l'autre.

« Il était temps. Rit Robert quand Mystel s'assoit sur les genoux de Brooklyn à côté de lui. Au moins vous êtes heureux maintenant! »

Brooklyn se penche vers lui, lui chuchote quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas entendre et Robert lui lance un regard noir en grognant :

« Tais-toi immédiatement ou il y a des chances que même si Lyam est en congé il ait besoin de travailler… »

« Oh, mon adorable petit Brooklynichou adoré, est-ce que par hasard tu saurais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas? » Susurre mon cher amour.

« Tu ne sauras rien. » Rétorque le rouquin en lui tirant la langue.

« Tu peux tout dire, si Robert essaie de t'assassiner, je vais l'en empêcher. Propose Lyam. C'est ça l'avantage d'avoir plus de force que son ami de toujours, on peut le maîtriser facilement. Quoique Robert est très facile à dominer… »

Nous éclatons tous de rire sauf notre Allemand qui se renfrogne et devient complètement rouge. Lyam se rend alors compte de l'étendue de ses paroles et il gueule :

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes une véritable bande d'obsédés! Sorry Robert! »

« Pour t'excuser tu devrais l'embrasser. » Propose mon coeur.

Il a vraiment l'air de vouloir le caser, c'est pas croyable… Lyam pouffe de rire et donne un bisou sur la joue de Robert.

« Tu me pardonne Roby? »

« Mouais…mais seulement si t'arrive à convaincre Garland de ne plus essayer de me mettre en couple. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est une relation amoureuse? Dit Garland. Tu ne va tout de même pas rester vierge toute ta vie! »

« Il n'est plus vierge depuis longtemps! Rigola Lyam. Avec quelques autre mecs, on a fait un concours pour savoir qui aurait le plus de one night en un mois. Sur dix, j'étais 5e et lui 9e mais pour te donner une idée, le dernier a fini avec une vingtaine de filles à son compte… »

« Seigneur Robert, tu te dévergonde! »

« Ta gueule Garland… »

« C'est complètement ridicule et humiliant comme compétition! Siffla Olivier. Vous êtes puéril! »

« Du calme Olivier, on était tous les deux contre, on avait le même avis que toi mais certain de ces gars étaient de parfait imbécile qui ne cessaient de nous causer des problèmes. Expliqua Lyam. Ils ont juré de ne jamais nous approcher à nouveau si on ne finissait pas tous les deux derniers. On n'a pas eu le choix, s'ils avaient continué il y aurait de grosses chances pour qu'on soit renvoyé de l'école. C'est compliqué comme histoire, croyez-moi. »

« Je croyais qu'il était gay. » Remarqua Garland en haussant un sourcil.

« Ah bon… Fait Lyam, surpris. Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis? »

« Ça se dit très bien dans une conversation ' ah, au fait Lyam, je suis gay!' on en a jamais parlé c'est tout. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire n'importe quand. Comme ça, avec les copains on aurait pas parlé à tout bout de champ des filles… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lyam continu à argumenter avec un Robert qui ne fait que répondre par monosyllabes sous nos regards amusés.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 26! Il était dédié à **_Salima-chan_**, car c'est la seule qui a reviewé au dernier chapitre, alors je lui ai fait plaisir ;) j'espère que ça vous a plu! Review please! 


	27. POV Kaiinichou

Chapitre 27

POV Kai

Il y a une semaine pile, il a commencé à pleuvoir et ça n'a arrêté seulement en tout et partout environ quelques heures alors on commence à ne plus rien avoir à faire. Donc, pour résumer, on s'ennuie complètement dans le grand spa qui est heureusement caché de la pluie. On doit quand même être drôles à voir… Tala est dans mes bras, Oli dans ceux de Bry, 'Rique dans ceux de Garly, Mystou dans ceux de Brooky et Rei, qui est venu nous rejoindre avec Johnny, est à demi endormi contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Robert coupe un peu l'images des couples, car même si Rei et Johnny ne sont pas ensemble, il ont l'air de l'être, pas de doute qu'ils vont finir un jour l'un avec l'autre. Mais bon, pour en revenir à Robert, il parle avec Lyam qui est assis près de nous, hors du spa.

« Ly, pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous rejoindre? » Demande soudainement Mystel.

« Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas. Répond-il. Tu m'imagine si quelqu'un se blesse et que je dois aller le soigner, trempé, en maillot de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille? Pire encore, si je dois me servir d'un appareil électrique, ça pourrait être très dangereux. »

« Comment tu peux faire pour savoir quand on a besoin de toi alors que tu n'es même pas à l'infirmerie? »

« Dès que quelqu'un passe la porte, mon biper sonne. Et de toute façon, je te ferais remarquer qu'on voit la porte de l'infirmerie d'ici. »

« Euh… c'est bon j'ai rien dit… »

« Ne me souhaite pas d'aller travailler, je suis bien ici. » Ricane Lyam en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ses yeux sont rivé derrière nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant? Ce n'est que Spencer qui vient vers nous…

« Salut. » Lance-t-il en arrivant sous l'abri.

Nous lui répondons puis il nous explique la raison de sa présence.

« Ces chers White Tiger veulent faire une sorte de grosse compétition. Développe Spencer. Course à la nage, épreuve de force, combat, etc. Les épreuves vont commencer dans exactement cinq jours, s'il ne pleut plus, bien entendu. Sinon ça sera reporté plus tard. Je les aide à trouver des participants. Ça vous dit? »

« Tu dois sûrement participer. » Remarque-je.

« Oui. »

« Alors moi je veux bien! »

« Moi aussi! » Ajoutent mon rouquin et Bryan.

« J'y vais aussi alors, on va s'amuser… Fait Garland. Brooky, ça te dit? »

« Yep! »

« Hé mon petit Roberichou, que dis-tu d'une petite compétition entre toi et moi? » Propose Lyam.

« Tu ne travaille pas? »

« Non, on arrête à une ville et un autre médecin vient vérifier mon stock et me remplace pour la journée. »

« Très bien alors. »

« Donc, j'ai : Kai, Tala, Bryan, Garland, Brooklyn, Lyam et Robert. Résume Spencer. Quelqu'un d'autre? »

« Je fais parti des White Tiger alors Lee me l'a déjà demandé et je lui ai répondu oui. » Dit Rei.

Johnny et Mystel s'ajoutent ensuite à la liste pour s'amuser. Alors Spencer repart voir Lee.

« 'Rique, Oli, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas vouloir le faire… » Remarque Rei.

« Si Olivier avait voulu y aller, je l'en aurais empêché. Lâche Lyam. La nage, je ne vois pas de problème, mais des épreuves de force, les combats, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. »Approuve notre Français.

« Et je n'allais quand même pas le laisser seul! S'exclame Enrique. Pauvre petit chou, ça l'aurait rendu triste, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon meilleur ami! »

Nous éclatons de rire, puis Bryan lui dit :

« Dans le fond, c'est parce que tu avais peur de perdre. »

« Na, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser, Spencer, Tala, Kai et toi vous entraînez depuis que vous êtes super jeune à cause de l'abbaye, je sais que je ne suis pas de taille! »

« T'es gentil! S'indigne Garland. Dit le tout de suite que je suis nul! »

« Mais non… tu n'est juste pas de taille contre nous! » Ricane son meilleur ami.

« On verra bien Bry! Tu pourrais être surpris! »

« Hm… C'est beau de rêver! »

« Imbécile! »

« Je t'adore aussi, tu le sais! »

« Et moi alors? » Questionne Olivier.

« Toi tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon ange, mon cœur, mon âme sœur, le seul et unique homme de ma vie, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours! » Sourit-il.

Puis ils s'embrassent sous nos yeux.

« De toute façon, tu ne va tout de même pas le laisser alors qu'il porte ton enfant… » Siffle Johnny.

« Le bébé n'est pas la raison de mon amour pour lui, même s'il ne l'avait pas, je l'aimerais de tout mon cœur. Notre petit ange sera juste un autre côté des plus agréable de notre amour. Je ne veux les perdre ni un ni l'autre, jamais. »

« Et s'il y a des complications et qu'un seul des deux peut survivre, lequel tu choisirais? » Demande Rei.

Bryan lui lance un regard noir puis grogne :

« Espèce d'oiseau de malheur, ne souhaite pas ce genre de chose! »

« Je ne le souhaite pas! C'est juste une éventualité, non? »

« On ne sait jamais, mais de toute manière, les risques que ça arrive sont très faibles. » Explique Robert.

« Comme pour les grossesses chez les femmes. Ajoute Lyam. Tout peut arriver. »

Je vois nettement Olivier frissonner et Bryan resserre immédiatement sa prise sur lui.

« Moi je ne voudrais pas laisser mourir mon bébé. » Murmure Olivier, une main contre son cœur.

« Je ne pourrais pas choisir. Souffle Bry. Mais je crois que je préférerais que Oli vive. Si l'enfant mourait, on pourrait toujours en avoir un autre plus tard, mais si Oli mourait, je le perdrais à jamais et je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour quelque chose qui a des chances de ne pas arriver. Finit Lyam. Si vous avez à faire ce choix un jour, et j'en doute, vous en reparlerez à ce moment. »

Nous acquiesçons en silence, tous un peu effrayés à l'idée de perdre notre ami… mieux vaux ne pas y penser. Je crois qu'être à la place de Bryan, je choisirais moi aussi mon amour. Je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans Tala… ça doit être difficile de perdre la personne que l'on aime plus que tout. Je serre un peu plus mon rouquin contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Me murmure-t-il.

« Rien. Rien du tout. Je t'aime mon ange, tu le sais? »

« Oui, je le sais très bien, je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi. »

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et m'embrasse doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait très bien de quoi j'ai peur. Je l'ai si souvent vu au bord de la mort quand ce salaud le violait ou le battait trop violemment. De plus, avec tout ce que Boris lui a fait, j'ai une peur constante qu'un jour on lui découvre une maladie quelconque qui pourrait être mortelle. Il sait que c'est ma plus grande crainte, j'ai dû lui expliquer une fois ou je m'étais réveiller en sursaut, au bord des larmes, le souffle court. Lorsqu'il va mourir, je veux mourir avec lui car ma vie ne serait rien sans sa présence à mes côtés…

* * *

Et un autre de fini! Merci à **_Kalas1209_**(en fait, la fic fini après le tournoi(que je ne vais pas décrire), un peu plus d'un an après le début de la fic. Étant donné qu'on en est dans le 3e mois, il reste encore pas mal de chapitre lol… cependant, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il va y avoir une suite, que j'ai déjà commencée à écrire lol mais je n'en dit pas plus sous risque de dévoiler certaines choses à venir dans quelques chapitres lointains) et **_Salima-chan_**(je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de te dédier le chapitre 26, tu avais été la seule à reviewer alors je me suis dit que je pouvais les mettre ensemble en même temps… quand pour un chapitre je ne reçois qu'un seul review, je dédis le chapitre qui suis à la personne qui me l'a envoyé! lol, Lyam, c'est le médecin qui se trouve sur le bateau et c'est un grand ami de Robert, il ont étudié ensemble.) 


	28. POV Olivichou

Chapitre 28

POV Olivier

Les White Tigers sont chanceux, ils n'ont pas eu à déplacer la compétition. Je suis assis entre Enrique et Mihaeru qui s'amusent à essayer de deviner qui va gagner. Le pire c'est que 'Rique ne pari pas sur son amoureux tout comme Mihaeru ne pari pas lui non plus sur son meilleur ami… Personnellement, j'encourage Bry! On est devant la piscine où se passera la course à la nage d'ici quelques minutes. Les participants sont : Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, Moses, Lyam, Robert, Johnny, Rei, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Rick, Steeve, Eddy, Max, Michael, Claude, Aaron, Tyson et Daichi. Les filles et Kenny ont préféré jouer les cheerleaders que de participer sauf pour Mariah qui s'occupe de l'animation. Et nous trois on fait les spectateurs. Je dois avoir manqué quelque chose car mes deux compagnons sont morts de rire…

« Pourquoi riez-vous? » Demande-je.

« Les filles ont décidé de se mettre d'accord pour n'encourager qu'une seule personne » Commence Enrique.

« Mais pour ne pas faire bataille, elles ont pris quelqu'un n'étant pas leur amoureux, ni même étant dans une de leur équipe. » Continue Mihaeru.

« Et c'est? »

Comme je finis de poser ma question, les filles hurlent :

« VAS-Y LYAM! »

Les Blitzkrieg Boys, les White Tigers, Robert et Johnny pouffent de rire tout comme nous alors que des protestations se font entendre de la part des garçons de leur équipe. Pour s'amuser, Enrique et moi crions la même chose qu'elles. C'est au tour de Bryan et Garland de protester. Ils lancent en cœur :

« Continue comme ça et t'auras pas de baiser pendant un an! »

Nous nous taisons sur le champs tandis que les autre rient et que ceux qui riaient déjà rient encore plus. Si quelqu'un n'était pas au courant de nos relations, tout le monde le sait à présent.

« Le rouge vous vas très bien les garçons. Nous nargue Mariah dans le micro alors qu'on lui tire tout deux la langue. Bon un peu de sérieux, la course va bientôt commencer. D'arbord, merci d'être venus et voici le déroulement de la compétition : en premier, il y a la course à la nage, ensuite, le combat, l'épreuve de force et finalement une épreuve surprise! Alors, pour la course, le but est de faire cinq allez-retour le plus vite possible. Il y a un compteur digital qui compte le nombre de fois où vous taper sur votre point de départ. Le compteur des trois premiers à atteindre les cinq allez-retour s'illumineront avec leur position alors que les autres seront désactivés. Attention, trois, deux, un, partez! »

Dès le début de la course, les Russes prennent l'avance, vite suivi de Garly, Brook, Robby et Ly. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir que c'est un des Blitzkreig Boys qui va l'emporter.

« Alors qui est en avance? » Fait une voix derrière nous qui nous fait sursauter tous les trois.

Nous nous retournons et voyons un homme ayant à peu près l'âge de Robert et Lyam. Ses yeux sont carmins et ses cheveux sont noirs. Il ricane puis dit :

« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je suis celui qui va remplacer Lyam ces prochains jours et qui va le remplacer chaque fois qu'il sera en congé car vous débarquez dans une ville. Je m'appelle Tom. »

« Moi c'est Enrique, lui Olivier et lui Mihaeru. »

« Olivier Lesdemondes? »

« Oui… » Répond-je un peu soupçonneux.

« Ly m'a parlé de toi. C'est moi qu'il va t'amener voir les quelques fois où tu auras à aller hors du bateau pour les choses qu'il ne peut pas faire ici. Par exemple pour les échographies. »

« Les échographies? » Répète Mihaeru.

« On t'expliquera plus tard Mihu… » Souffle-je.

Notre attention retourne vers la course. J'ai un peu de difficulté à me concentrer sur la compétition car les cris des filles me donnent un affreux mal de crâne. Je ferme un instant les yeux et je me sens tomber vers l'arrière. Quand je les ouvre je vois Tom et Mihaeru et je suis appuyé contre le torse de quelqu'un. Je découvre que c'est Enrique quand je l'entends dire :

« Oli, ça va? »

« Oui, juste un fort mal de tête… » Marmonne-je en rougissant quand je vois que les filles nous entourent.

« Olivier! S'exclame la voix de mon amour. Qu'y a-t-il? »

Les autres participants viennent se rajouter à la foule alors que Bryan s'agenouille devant moi et met sa main sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner au contact de l'eau. Lyam et Robert apparaissent bientôt dans mon champs de vision et ils font un peu reculer la rassemblement se trouvant autour de moi.

« Laissez-le respirer un peu. » Lance Robert.

« Ça va aller. Fait-je. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête… »

« Un simple mal de tête ne fait généralement pas perdre conscience à celui qui en est atteint. » Remarque Tom en me tendant une aspirine.

« Hum, la compétition continuera après le repas, pour que tous regagnent leurs forces et soit moins inquiets dans certain cas. » Déclare Lee.

Nos chers médecins m'entraînent avec eux dans l'infirmerie, avec Bry et 'Rique nous suivant de près.

« Je crois savoir ce qui t'arrive. Dit soudainement Robert. Oli, juste après le déjeuné, tu as eu la nausée. Après avoir vomi, as-tu remangé? »

« Non, je n'en avais pas vraiment le goût… » Grimace-je.

« C'est sûrement ce qui as déclenché ta faiblesse. Diagnostique Lyam. Déjà que pour quelqu'un dans ta condition, tu ne mange pas beaucoup, sauter un repas est catastrophique. Tu devrais manger plus ou, si tu en es incapable, manger plus souvent. »

J'acquiesce et Bryan promet :

« Je vais le surveiller. Il n'est pas question que tu sois malade à cause de ça mon cœur. »

Je souris et nous allons rejoindre les autres pour manger. Point négatif cependant : Bryan me porte… Pas que ça me dérangerais normalement, mais là, on ne va pas passer très inaperçus… j'avais raison…

« La deuxième épreuve va bientôt se passer! Fait Mariah à la fin du repas. Mais d'abord, je crois que peu d'entre vous ont remarqué le classement pour la course alors voilà nos vainqueurs : en première position, Tala, en second, Bryan et en troisième, Kai! Maintenant, allons à la salle de jeux pour les combats! »

Le déroulement des combats fut un peu comme pour un tournoi. Kai arriva en premier, Tala en second et mon amoureux et Garland en troisième, étant tous deux arrivés en semi-finale. Ensuite il y eut l'épreuve de force. Là, cependant, ce fut Spencer, Rick et Moses qui l'emportèrent… pas étonnant, ils ont eut l'avantage de leur très forte masse musculaire… La dernière épreuve étonna tout le monde. Apparemment, Mariah n'avait pas dit à ses coéquipiers ce que ça serait. Une épreuve de chant et de danse… Les résultats aussi étonnèrent tout le monde. En troisième, avec une chanson en russe rythmée arriva Tala, en second avec une chanson plus douce en japonais arriva Kai et en premier arriva mon ange. La raison : il a chanté une chanson d'amour à mon intention, et à la fin il s'est agenouillé devant moi en disant 'je t'aime' avant de m'embrasser tout doucement. Les filles, dont certaines versèrent quelques larmes en écoutant les paroles qu'il avait improvisées, trouvant ça trop adorable de sa part, ont refusé que quelqu'un d'autre vienne en première place. Moi j'en pleurais tout simplement.

« On a un problème là…Explique Mariah. Nous avons trois ex æquo. Tala, Kai et Bryan sont égaux. Il va falloir faire une autre épreuve! »

Elle a un sourire maléfique en disant :

« Vous aller devoir faire une déclaration d'amour à votre amoureux! Ensuite, les filles et moi allons décider qui gagne! Et nous vous dirons les résultats ce soir, au soupé. Tala en premier, Kai ensuite et Bryan à la fin! »

« Kai, depuis qu'on est tout petit, tu me protège de tous les dangers, tu as toujours été mon ange gardien et maintenant tu es l'amour de ma vie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne jamais mon amour… » Déclare Tala avant de l'embrasser

« Tala, mon cœur, ma source de vie, j'ai si peur qu'un jour, avec tout ce que tu as subit à l'abbaye, que l'on te découvre quelque chose de mortel, qui t'arracherais à moi. Dit Kai. Je t'aime tellement que je te suivrai dans la mort, car je ne pourrai jamais arriver à vivre sans toi. »

Alors que Kai et Tala étaient debout l'un devant l'autre, mains dans les mains, yeux dans les yeux, Bryan s'assoit à côté de moi, me prend sur ses genoux, la tête sur mon épaule, les mains sur mon estomac comme il en a pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Je mets les miennes sur les siennes, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, ferme les yeux puis commence :

« Mon ange, je t'aime à un point qui est impossible de décrire. Tu es le seul que j'ai à jamais aimer et je t'aimerai toujours. D'ici un peu plus de sept mois, tu va me donner un petit ange à chérir et à aimer autant que toi. Certains disent qu'avant de prendre une décision, il faut bien y penser. Quand tu t'es évanoui ce matin, j'ai repensé à la conversation d'il y a quelques jours avec les autres, sur le fait de choisir entre toi et le bébé, j'ai réalisé quand je t'ai vu inconscient que sans toi, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Même si pour cela je devais sacrifier notre enfant, je préférais mourir que de vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je ne veux vous perdre ni un ni l'autre, tu es mon ange, la lumière de ma vie, ma raison de vivre, et notre petit ange est l'incarnation de notre amour, de mon amour sans borne pour toi. Vous constituez mon paradis et sans vous, sans toi surtout, mon paradis deviendrait un enfer dans lequel je n'arriverais pas à vivre alors ne me laisse jamais. »

Ça y es, je pleure encore…

* * *

Mes chers lecteur, j'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est vous qui allez décidé du gagnant, je vous demande de me dire dans une review les places que vous leur attitrer. Qui arrivera premier, deuxième et troisième? Si vous n'arrivez pas, comme une de mes amis, à envoyer une review pour une quelconque raison, vous n'avez qu'à aller dans mon profil pour aller chercher mon adresse e-mail et m'envoyer un message! Merci à **_Salima-Chan_**(j'approuve, ça devenait triste…;)et la fin de celui-ci est-elle triste?) et à **_Kalas1209_**(j'approuve, ça va faire beaucoup de chapitre… le pire c'est que j'ai déjà 2-3 chapitres beaucoup plus loin de fait et quelques chapitre de la suite d'écrit lol… mais quand même, entre le chapitre 32 et le chapitre 33 il se passe un mois et peut-être qu'entre d'autres chapitres il se passera aussi plusieurs semaines…mais il reste quand même beaucoup de chapitres lol!) 


	29. POV Garlanichou

Chapitre 29

POV Garland

Entre la dernière épreuve et le soupé, il s'est passé environ une heure. À notre table, en plus de notre petit groupe habituel, se trouvent Johnny et Rei, qui sont de toute façon avec nous une fois sur deux, et Claude et Mihaeru. Puisque ce dernier à passer la journée avec 'Rique et Oli, ils ont décidé de rester ensemble et Claude a suivi son meilleur ami. Et présentement, la conversation dérive sur un sujet qui n'a pas trop l'air de plaire à Olivier.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux attendre un enfant. » Fais Mihaeru.

« Doit-on t'expliquer comment on fait un bébé? Se moque Bryan. Tu veux quelle version? Les vrais mots, la fleur et l'abeille ou le train et le tunnel? Je n'en revient pas qu'à ton âge tu ne sache pas ce qu'est une relation sexuelle… »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il sait très bien ce que c'est, il a surpris Aaron et Mathilda une fois… » Ricane Claude.

« Fermez-la tous les deux. Grogne-t-il en rougissant. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment _un homme_ peut avoir un enfant… »

« Peu de gens le savent. » Lance une voix derrière nous.

C'est l'ami de Robert et Lyam… Tom si je ne me trompe pas…

« T'avais raison Ly, c'est emmerdant rester seul là-bas… » Lâche-t-il alors que Lyam pouffe de rire.

« Bienvenu dans mon monde! »

« C'est ça, marre-toi, mais d'ici cinq petits jours, c'est toi qui va encore t'ennuyer à mort! Donc, comme je disais, peut de gens savent que les hommes, avec un certain produit assez dangereux, peuvent avoir des enfants. En fait, même la grosse majorité des médecins ne le savent pas… »

« Toi, comment ça se fait que tu le sais? » Demande Mystel.

« C'est simple, nous avions des amis communs et j'avoue m'être un peu moqué d'eux en voyant leur exposé… »

« Tu étais dans leur classe toi aussi? »

« Non, moi j'ai 27 ans, eux en ont 26. j'ai un an d'étude de plus qu'eux de fait. Mais leur histoire avait fait le tour de l'université… tout comme leur note parfaite ensuite… »

Robert et Lyam étouffent tous deux un rire moqueur qui leur vaut un regard noir de leur collègue. Ce dernier continue :

« Ceux qui ont entendu parler de leur exposé sont à peu près les seuls docteurs qui savent que ça existe vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs des grossesses mâles qui ont causé la mort mystérieuse de nombreux hommes au fil du temps. »

Olivier blanchit considérablement en entendant cela. Bryan le serres doucement dans ses bras et fusille le médecin du regard.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire! S'exclame Lyam. Pensez-y un instant, si ça avait été aussi dangereux, je l'aurais opéré au plus vite! »

« Ça a provoqué la mort d'hommes qui ne savaient pas ce qui leur arrivait, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Explique Robert en caressant les cheveux de Olivier. La plupart du temps, ils faisaient de gros efforts physiques, se battaient et autre, ce qui causait la mort du bébé. L'enfant pourrissant à l'intérieur de leur corps apportait des bactéries et des maladies qui provoquaient la mort de leur porteur. Toi, on t'interdit le moindre effort physique qui pourrait être dangereux, que ce soit de la musculation ou de simples relations sexuelles et s'il arrive quoi que se soit, on ne te laissera pas mourir, on va t'opérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Ça a pris un mois et demi avant que vous ne sachiez que j'attendais un bébé et durant ce temps je n'ai pas fait attention, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'est pas déjà mort? » Remarque Olivier, frissonnant de terreur.

« J'ai plusieurs preuves, mais bon, pour faire le plus simple possible, ton ventre n'aurait pas gonflé… »

« Je n'ai pas grossi! »

« Un peu. »

« Même pas vrai! »

« Si. »

Voyant que tout le monde est contre lui, il concède à nous donner raison. D'accord, ça ne paraît pas beaucoup, mais il était si mince avant que le très léger bombement de son estomac se voie un peu, quand on regarde attentivement.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. S'excuse Tom. Ce n'était pas voulu. »

« Ça va, mais ne le refais plus s'il te plait… » Sourit Olivier.

« Parce que c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. » Souffle Bryan.

« Bryan! »

« Oui mon amour? »

« Arrête. »

Bryan grogne quelque chose que nous ne comprenons pas mais qui lui attire un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui ne semble pas lui faire très mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mariah a repris le micro et elle dit :

« La première place n'a pas été dure à choisir mais nous avons eu quelques problèmes à choisir qui arriverait second et troisième… Alors nous avons décidé de les mettre à égalité! Je vais laisser Lee vous annoncez les gagnants! »

Elle passe le micro à son capitaine qui déclare :

« Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir participez. Ensuite, il ne fut pas très difficile de trouver le grand gagnant, vu toutes les larmes qui ont suivi sa déclaration. Vous deviez vous en douter, notre vainqueur est Bryan! Et comme Mariah l'a expliqué, il était trop difficile de choisir alors Tala et Kai raflent tous les deux la seconde place. »

Tout le monde applaudit pendant un long moment avant que Lee ne continue :

« Et demain un repas sera servi à leur honneur, suivi d'une soirée dansante. »

Ça pourrait être amusant… surtout si j'arrive entre temps à trouver un soupirant à Robert…

« Garland, pourquoi souris-tu comme ça? » Demande Brooklyn qui est assis à côté de moi.

« Pour rien… »

« À voir comment tu fixe Robert, j'ai une petite idée de ton intention… »

« J'ai le droit de m'amuser, non? »

« Oui, mais il aime déjà quelqu'un alors cesse de t'acharner sur lui. »

« Quoi! »

J'ai un peu haussé le ton, alors l'attention de nos amis est rivée sur moi… tant pis, je veux savoir!

« Qui! » Questionne-je.

« Chut! » Gronde Brooklyn.

« Non! »

« Je ne te le dirai pas! »

« Robert Jurgen! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai? » Demande-t-il l'air perdu.

« Qui aimes-tu? »

« Personne, je te l'ai déjà dit… »

« Tu as mentis! Brooklyn vient juste de me dire de te laisser tranquille car tu aimais déjà quelqu'un alors je veux savoir qui c'est! »

« C'était juste une excuse pour que tu le lâche… » Tente le roux.

« Menteur. »

« Brooklyn! S'écrie Robert. Tu avais juré! »

« Faux! J'ai juré de ne pas le dire à la personne en particulier… tu ne m'as jamais interdit de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Imbécile! »

« Alors, qui c'est? » Coupe-je.

« Je ne te le dirai pas! »

Puis il part précipitamment. Brooklyn le suit après m'avoir jeté un regard noir. Et Enrique vient de me foutre une grosse claque derrière la tête…

« Garland! S'exclame-t-il. Tu n'as pas honte? »

« Peut-être un peu… »

« Vas dire pardon. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que Robert est mon ami et que sinon c'est fini entre nous deux. »

Je fige instantanément. Je déteste quand il me menace de cette façon… quoique je l'ai probablement bien mérité cette fois…

« C'est bon, j'y vais… » Souffle-je, blessé.

Je prends le même chemin que Robert et Brooklyn il y a peu de temps et je me mets à les chercher. Ils sont dans la salle d'entraînement et ils parlent. L'Allemand semble se défouler avec force sur un punching bag… sans rien sur les poings? Mais il est malade!

« Tu… n'avais pas le droit… de le dire! » Sa voix est hachée par l'effort qu'il fournit et est emplit de colère.

« Désolé! C'est sorti tout seul! Robert, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas… »

« Maintenant… il va tout faire… pour savoir! »

« Non. Dis-je en entrant. Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Promis. »

Il lâche enfin le punching bag puis murmure en appuyant son front dessus :

« Peut-être que toi oui, mais pas Lyam et Tom. Ils sont moins pires que toi, mais ont des techniques beaucoup plus efficaces. »

« On verra bien… maintenant, va faire soigner tes jointures… tu as les poings en sang. »

Il soupire mais accepte de nous suivre à l'infirmerie où se trouvent ses deux amis.

« Coucou Robbychou! Salut Lyam. Je suis venu lui tenir compagnie. Qu'as-tu fait? »

« Il s'est défoulé sur un pauvre punching bag qui l'as dominé. » Explique Brooklyn en souriant.

Tom commence à le soigner mais demande :

« Oh, Robert, dis-nous qui est l'élu de ton cœur… »

« Ne soit pas rabat-joie! Ajoute Lyam en voyant le mutisme de son ami. On est copains non? Tu peux tout nous dire! On ne te jugera pas, tu le sais. »

« Non. » Siffle-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Robert! Tu n'es pas amusant… »

« Lyam, j'ai dit non. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire? »

« Parce que. »

Tom prend alors la relève.

« Je vois que tu souffre… mais tu pourrais avoir moins mal tu sais? »

Oh le salaud, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, c'est cruel! Brooklyn doit avoir deviné ce que je voulais faire car il me retient doucement.

« Ton chantage ne marchera pas, je préfère souffrir. »

Un gémissement passe ses lèvres quand l'alcool touche ses plaies.

« Tom, arrête, moi je n'aime pas le voir souffrir. » Déclare Lyam.

« Non Lyly, je continue, désolé. »

Lyam se colle alors au dos de Robert, mets ses bras autour de ses épaules et dépose sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui parle tout doucement :

« Concentres-toi sur ma voix et oublies ce que cet idiot fait…ne penses qu'à moi, oublies ce qui t'entoure… »

Ça a l'air de marcher, il a fermé les yeux et ne semble plus trop souffrir. Brooklyn me fait signe de sortir et je le suis après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers notre ami. Il va voir Mystel et moi je vais dans ma chambre, espérant y trouver Enrique…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme au dernier chapitre j'ai oublié, je dédie ce chapitre à **Kalas1209** car c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ma 100e review! Je suis happy!God, plus ça va, plus je fais de longs chapitres… Vous aimez ou pas? Bon, pour les gagnant, ya une personne qui a voté, 2 qui ont pas été capable, et mon avis perso et ceux de certaines de mes amies, alors finalement, j'ai décidé de le mettre Kai et Yu au même rang et Bry était le #1 d'après tous…lol alors MERCI **_Kalas1209_**(moi too je trouve ça mimi! Lol… nan y peut pas avoir les 3! lol), **_Jen_**(je t'aurais bien appelez chez ton père mais je ne connais même pas le numéro… Veux-tu la preuve que je suis ds une de mes phases encore plus romantik que d'hab? j'ai fais le chap de croisière en même temps que celui de trio(ma fic de harry potter, jen…) et en tt j'ai écrit les 5 déclarations d'amours d'un coup(il y en a 2 ds trio)…lol j'en ai découragé quelques uns lol… jme demande pourquoi… ;) et kment tu veux que je chatt ac toi, tu te connecte jamais! Bah, on va se revoir bientôt, à la journée 0!ha le retour à l'école… les vacances pourraient pas durer un peu plus longtemps?) et **_Salima-Chan_**(Nan! Les chapitres que j'ai d'écrit, il y en a deux ou trois de Ying-Yang, la suite de Croisière, mais pour Croisière, j'ai une partie du chapitre 31, le chapitre de l'accouchement, le chapitre une semaine plus tard qui sont déjà écris alors je ne vais pas les mettre tout de suite tsé…j'écris la fic à l'envers XD lol! Mais là je sais très bien ce qui arrive jusqu'au chapitre 36… alors les updates dépendent juste des encouragements lol…Pour Johnny et Rei, tu vas être déçue, il ne ce passe rien entre eux dans Croisière. Cependant, il se passe quelque chose dans Ying-Yang, je n'en dis pas plus, tu vas voir s'y j'arrive là un jour…je dois finir croisière avant!)


	30. POV Bry

Chapitre 30

POV Bryan

Nous venons de revenir du souper et nous nous préparons à aller à la 'salle de bal' pour la soirée. Je me glisse derrière mon ange qui est devant le miroir de la salle de bain et je l'entoure de mes bras. Son visage est blême, ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

« Est-ce que ça va mon cœur? » Demande-je.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Tu es tout blême… »

Il soupire puis murmure :

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête et j'ai légèrement l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi… »

« On va rester ici alors, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

« Non! Cette soirée est pour célébrer ta victoire d'hier alors je ne veux pas tout gâcher! »

« Tu ne gâche rien mon amour. »

« SI! »

Il se met à pleurer… vivement le mois de novembre… Depuis quelques jours il est dans une phase de pleurer pour rien et j'avoue que ça commence à m'irriter un petit peu. Je le retourne vers moi et le serre doucement dans mes bras.

« Chut, mon poussin, sèche tes pleurs, ça va. Essaye-je de le rassurer. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je vais rester avec toi. Je n'ai pas le droit, ni l'envie de te laisser seul alors que tu es malade. »

« Je suis un fardeau pour toi… »

« Olivier, arrête, c'est ridicule! Je suis vraiment fatigué que tu remettes toujours mon amour pour toi en doute et que tu dises sans cesse que tu es un fardeau pour moi. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai et je ne suis plus capable de supporter tes remises en question. C'est plus que ce que je suis capable de supporter ces jours-ci, alors fais-moi plaisir et stop ces idioties immédiatement! »

Il part en courant, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité… J'ai fait une gaffe, non? Je pars à sa suite. Je le suis à distance et je le vois entrer en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie. J'entre en mon tour et le regard émeraude de Lyam, de même que ceux carmins de Robert et Tom se posent sur moi. Mon petit ami en larmes est lové dans les bras de l'Allemand qui passe une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

« Que lui as-tu fait? » Demande abruptement Robert.

« Rien… »

« Ne mens pas. »

Je grogne mais lui raconte tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que mon ange m'avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

« Je vais le garder avec moi pour la soirée. Déclare Tom. Vous trois, allez rejoindre les autres. »

« Je ne vais pas le laisser seul. » Riposte-je.

« Il ne sera pas seul, il va être avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je dois prendre soin de lui. »

« Laisse-le-moi pour la soirée. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui, promis. »

« Je ne veux pas. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas m'amuser en le sachant loin de moi. »

« Va avec eux, je veux être seul! » Lance Olivier du chandail de Robert.

Sa voix, venimeuse, me blesse, mais j'obéis. Après que Robert ait passé mon amoureux à Tom, Lyam et lui viennent me rejoindre. Mes poings sont serrés et je garde la tête baissée.

« Bry, tu ne vas pas dans la bonne direction, la salle est de l'autre côté. » Remarque Lyam.

« Je vais dans ma chambre. »

« Allez, viens avec nous, tout le monde doit t'attendre. »

« Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'irai pas sans Olivier. »

« Tu vas nous suivre gentiment et t'amuser, s'il te plait, Bryan. »

Ils me prennent chacun un bras et m'amènent avec eux. Je me laisse faire sans rien dire. Je suis démoralisé et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller dans une salle remplie de monde avec de la musique trop forte alors que Oli vient de m'envoyer balader. Nous allons rejoindre nos amis et Garland me dit :

« Qu'y a-t-il Bry? »

Je ne réponds rien et Robert parle à ma place :

« Lui et Olivier se sont un peu disputés. Il voulait rester avec lui, car il ne se sentait pas bien mais Oli lui a répliqué de partir qu'il voulait être seul. Alors son moral n'est pas haut. »

« On va te changer les idées! S'exclame Mystel. Tu veux nous aider à faire avouer à Robert de qui il est amoureux? »

Je sourit doucement quand Robert blêmit puis tente de s'enfuir. Il se fait malheureusement retenir par Lyam et Mystel qui sont de chaque côté de lui.

« Je ne vais rien vous dire! » Gronde-t-il.

« Allez, tu n'es pas gentil! Fait l'Égyptien. J'ai bien essayé de faire avouer Brooklyn mais les confidences sur l'oreiller, ça ne marche pas… »

Brooklyn rougit puis lui envoie une claque derrière la tête en marmonnant un 'imbécile!' bien mérité.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous le dire. »

« Parce qu'on veut t'aider à trouver l'amour! » Dit Kai.

« Il est hétéro! Ça finit là, je n'ai aucune chance alors laissez-moi rêver! Je ne veux pas savoir qu'il ne veut pas, je le sais déjà, mais là au moins je peux toujours imaginer. »

« Est-ce que c'est Tom? » Essaie Lyam.

« Ou Lyam? » Ajoute Mystel.

« ARRÊTEZ! Peu importe qui vous direz, je ne répondrai pas! »

« Ou c'est Mihaeru… »Tente Mystel.

« Ou Johnny… » Continue Lyam.

« Laissez-le tranquille. » Défend Garland.

Il doit avoir eu sa leçon depuis la dernière fois, s'il protège Robert sans rien demander… Mes amis continuent de harceler notre Allemand de questions ou essaient de l'aider à éviter toutes interrogations. Je ne me place ni d'un bord, ni de l'autre, me contentant de rire d'eux. Soudain, Mystel les fait taire et ricane :

« Tu vois, on est arrivé à te changer les idées! »

Je lui souris puis regarde étonné Garland qui me fait un clin d'œil et me tend la main.

« Tu viens danser? »

J'éclate de rire et le suis, entendant de justesse Enrique dire :

« N'oubliez pas que je vous surveille! »

Nous pouffons de rire et allons danser sur la musique rythmée.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller sauver Robert? » M'interroge Garland après un moment.

« Peut-être bien… »

Nous retournons vers la table et entraînons Robert avec nous. Enrique et Lyam viennent nous rejoindre peu de temps après, en disant que c'est ennuyant rester seuls parmi les couples. Nous dansons toute la soirée sauf pour les slows, bien que quelque fois Lyam invite pour s'amuser soit moi, soit Robert et une fois, on danse tous les deux ensemble sous les yeux de Ly qui nous siffle, entraînant les autres dans un fou rire. Nous lui tirons la langue en cœur et il vient nous enlacer, nous donnant chacun un baiser sur la joue… Il a l'air un peu soûl… la preuve : il vient de prendre mon ex partenaire de danse par la taille et il l'a embrassé… Robert devient tout rouge. On décide de ramener Lyam dans sa chambre et nous allons nous coucher. Quand j'entre dans la mienne, je trouve Olivier couché au travers le lit. Je le déshabille doucement, puisqu'il porte encore ses vêtements et il se réveille lentement. Des larmes emplissent ses yeux quand il me voit.

« Bry… pardonnes-moi! Pleure-t-il. Je suis désolé! Je t'ai fait de la peine! Je m'excuse! »

« Chut, mon poussin, ça va, je ne t'en veux pas du tout…c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû être aussi rude avec toi. »

Pour confirmer mes dires je l'embrasse tranquillement et je commence à le caresser. Il me repousse doucement en me susurrant :

« Nan… peut pas…le bébé… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux qu'on fasse l'amour? »

« Gestes… »

« Mais non, je veux juste faire ça… »

Je descends son boxer et commence à lécher son érection. Il gémit de plaisir et enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je prends son sexe en bouche et je dessine des arabesques avec ma langue tout en montant et descendant. Il ne met pas beaucoup de temps à jouir et j'avale sa semence. Je remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse longuement en caressant doucement son ventre.

« Bry… je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute. »

« Moi non plus mon amour. »

« Rassures-moi et dis-moi qu'au moins je ne t'ai pas gâché ta soirée. »

« Au début, j'étais démoralisé et je voulais venir m'enfermer ici mais nos amis ont réussi à me faire retrouver le sourire. Et crois-moi, je préfère loin danser les slows avec toi… c'est plus plaisant qu'avec Lyam ou Robert. »

Olivier pouffe de rire.

« Tu as dansé des slows avec eux? »

« C'est ça, tu peux bien rire… »

« Je ne vais pas m'en priver! »

Je me change sous ses rires et je me couche sous les couvertures en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Ferme-la et dors… » Souffle-je avant de fermer les yeux

-----------------------------

Et un nouveau de fait! Ce soir, après avoir écrit les nouveaux chapitres de mes deux autres fics, je vais écrire jusqu'au chapitre 34 et à chaque fois que j'ai au moins trois reviews, je mets un nouveau chapitre, même si ça ne fais qu'une journée que j'ai mis celui d'avant! Alors, MERCI à **_Kalas1209_**(je devais bien te le dédier, tu m'as envoyé ma 100e review! Ah non, Robert n'avoue pas encore…qui crois-tu qu'il aime?) et **_Phoenix_**(Tiens, tiens, une nouvelle lectrice! Crois-moi, même s'il s'en sort pour le moment, Robert n'arrivera peut-être pas toujours à avoir quelqu'un pour le sauver… mais peut-être aussi que son amour secret va le repousser, on ne sait jamais…)


	31. POV Kaichou

Chapitre 31

POV Kai

Robert et Bryan sont partis il y a quelques heures en amenant avec eux Lyam, qui avait peut-être un peu forcé sur l'alcool, se coucher. Il serait temps que nous aussi nous partions, je dors plus ou moins debout... Je me tourne vers Tala et lui dis:

« Tal, je pars, d'accord? Est-ce que tu reste ou tu viens? »

« Je te suis mon amour! »

Nous saluons nos amis puis partons dans notre chambre. Dès qu'il a fermé la porte, Tala s'approche de moi et me susurre à l'oreille:

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, pour une fois, peut-on échanger de place? »

Je peux voir tant de désir dans ses yeux, je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir, alors on peut toujours essayer.

« D'accord. » Souffle-je.

Il sourit et me pousse vers le lit avant d'envoyer balader nos vêtements plus loin. Il me dévore la bouche, ce qui m'empêche de hurler de douleur lorsqu'il me pénètre d'un coup brusque. Ça fait affreusement mal! Je veux lui dire d'arrêter ses mouvements, mais je n'y arrive pas, sa bouche ne quittant que rarement la mienne, je n'ai que le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je ne veux pas le repousser non plus, par peur de le blesser. Mon érection, qui était au départ douloureuse, a maintenant complètement disparue. Tant pis... Je vais le laisser continuer sans rien dire... Je gémis de douleur, il y va de plus en plus brutalement, ça me fait tellement mal! Chaque coup de rein qu'il donne me donne envie de pleurer. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me déchirer en deux. C'est quand il éjacule que quelques larmes s'échappe de mes yeux, mais il ne le remarque même pas, il s'est écroulé sur moi et s'est endormi. Je le repousse doucement, le retirant de mon corps par la même occasion et je pars me réfugier dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche d'eau bouillante. Je me frotte si fort que ma peau en devient rouge. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Il m'a rappelé ce que Voltaire me faisait lorsque je lui désobéissais trop souvent. Et merde! Du sang coule entre mes jambes... je ferais mieux d'aller chercher de l'onguent à l'infirmerie. Je vais devoir fouiller, Tom doit sûrement dormir à une telle heure. Je m'habille rapidement, souffrant en silence, puis je pars à l'infirmerie. Je sursaute lorsque après quelques minutes j'entend une voix dire derrière moi dire:

« Kai, que fais-tu ici? »

Je me retourne et vois Lyam.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir toi? » Demande-je.

« C'est ce que je faisais mais je te rappelle que mon biper sonne dès que quelqu'un passe la porte. Ma chambre est juste à côté. »

« J'avais oublié... Mais ce n'est pas Tom qui te remplace? »

« En principe, pas la nuit, il va dormir en ville, mais là, vu mon état, il est resté, et je vais aller le chercher... Juste au cas où je m'endorme en te soignant... »

Il crie à Tom de venir puis s'assoit sur une chaise. Tom arrive d'une des cinq portes longeant le mur, la plus éloignée de celle pour entrer ici et Lyam réitère sa question:

« Alors, que fais-tu ici? »

« Je suis venu chercher du baume cicatrisant... »

« Pourquoi? »

Je soupire puis leur explique ce qui vient de se passer dans notre chambre. Ils froncent les sourcils mais ne font aucun commentaire, à mon grand bonheur.

« Couches-toi là et laisses-moi voir les dommages. » Ordonne Tom.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Tom, je... »

« Kai, arrête ça, on dirait un enfant. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Et ça va aller beaucoup mieux si c'est moi qui t'applique la crème. »

Je capitule et me couche sur la table d'examen après avoir enlevé pantalon et sous-vêtement. Mon visage est à la hauteur de celui de Lyam qui me parle, probablement pour détourner mon attention. Je suis sûrement tout rouge en ce moment... O god, ça fait du bien... En plus, Tom y va si doucement, je ne sent plus aucun mal...

« Kai, mon idée ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais je croit que tu devrais te séparer de Tala. Fait Lyam. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais ça le ferait réfléchir. Il t'a blessé, il ne mérite pas que tu t'occupes de lui. Ce qu'il t'a fait est, en quelque sorte puisque tu as essayer de lui dire d'arrêter, un viol. »

Tom approuve et je murmure:

« Je sais... Mais même si je défusionne nos chambres, elles sont quand même côte à côte. Et nous avons le même groupe d'amis... »

« Si tu veux, Tom va aller chercher tes affaires ce soir ou demain avec toi et tu pourrais occuper une des chambres qui touchent à la mienne et à ici. Il y en a quatre au cas où il y ait des blessés nécessitant de rester dormir. Et tu pourra rester avec nous pendant la journée si ça te dit. »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Quand allons-nous chercher tes valises? » Questionne Tom.

« Dès que tu auras fini. »

« O.K. »

Après, Tom et moi allons discrètement dans ma chambre récupérer mes affaires et étonnamment, Tala ne se réveille pas. Puis, Tom me conduit à la chambre que je vais occuper. Entre celle de Lyam, qui est très grande sur la longueur, et l'infirmerie, il y a cinq salles: deux chambres, une sorte de petit salon puis deux autres chambres. Je m'installe dans la seule qui a une porte donnant sur le couloir pour des raisons pratiques.

« Ça va aller? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui, merci Tom. »

« De rien, je suis là pour ça. »

Il me fait un petit clin d'oeil puis part. Je m'ennuie déjà de Tala... mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'il m'a fait. C'était ignoble. De plus, je commence à douter de son amour pour moi... et s'il restait mes côtés uniquement pour le sexe? Je crois que je vais aller dormir, j'en ai de besoin...

Je suis en larmes, à genou devant mon grand-père. Je dois avoir à peine sept ans. En quatre ans, c'est rare qu'il m'a puni, mais quand il l'a fait c'était l'horreur.

« Kai! Gronde-t-il. Pourquoi désobéis-tu constamment? »

« Gomen! »

« Je dois te punir, tu sais? »

« Hai. »

« Aimes-tu te faire punir? »

« Iie. »

« Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais alors? »

« Gomen! »

Je continues à m'excuser, mais il s'approche dangereusement de moi et me gifle. Je ne dis rien, sachant que ça empirerait. Il me viole et les seuls sons qui passent mes lèvres sont de légers gémissements, la seule chose que mon grand-père accepte. Après s'être assouvis, il me laisse seul. Je retourne dans ma chambre en pleurant silencieusement. Un de mes serviteurs, le plus jeune, qui doit avoir dans la vingtaine, vient me rejoindre et me soigne avant de me bercer pour m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Lyam se trouve devant moi.

« Kai? S'inquiète-il. Ça va? »

« Oui... Pourquoi? »

« Je t'ai entendu tomber alors je suis venu voir. Tu te débattais dans ton sommeil. »

Je regarde autour de moi... il a raison, je suis tombé de mon lit...

« À quoi rêvais-tu? »

« Mon grand-père. Rien de bien grave. »

« Kai, tu gémissais... Ton équipe et toi n'avez pas l'air d'avoir eu une enfance des plus joyeuse. »

Je lui souris puis avoue:

« Tu as raison. Mais tout ça, c'est du passé. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Il semble ne pas me croire du tout. Nous nous relevons puis je m'excuse:

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave! Veux-tu que je te donne un somnifère ou crois-tu être capable de te rendormir paisiblement. »

« Ça va aller. »

« D'accord, alors bonne nuit! »

« Bonne nuit Ly. »

Je me recouche et referme les yeux. Cette fois j'espère ne pas le réveiller...

* * *

Coucou! Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, mais c'est une histoire très compliquée à propos de mon ordi... Donc là, j'en ai un nouveau, mais qui n'a pas Microsoft word, donc je me bat avec Microsoft work et comme ça ne marche pas sur fan fiction je dois aller le transférer sur word pad...anyway au départ, ce chapitre devait répondre à la demande que m'a fait **DemonHeart713** (bien que je ne sais pas si elle lit encore cette fic...)mais ça a dégénéré... Alors, **_MERCI _**à **_Kalas1209_**(oups... Si tu ne m'a pas trouvé cruel au dernier chapitre là tu dois te dire que je ne suis pas fine...) et **_Zingaral3_**(je ne peux pas me moquer de ta culture musicale, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi cette chanson! Loll, de toute façon, ça n'a pas rapport au manque de review(je me suis résignée au fait que mes fics sont pas très populaires (sa veux tu dire qu'elles sont pas bonnes?)... J'en ai 3 et c'est pareil pour les 3 T.T) j'avais juste un sérieux problème d'ordinateur je veux ravoir mon Microsoft word!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!T.T ha la la... Je voulais mettre le new chapitre pour ma fête le 19 octobre mais finalement j'ai pas pu... Mais bon, je suis contente que tu adore tout lol) pour les reviews.

So, à la prochaine et REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	32. POV Rique

Chapitre 32

POV Enrique

Je suis un peu inquiet... Il y a une heure, Spencer est venu nous voir pour nous demander si on avait vu Tala, car il l'avait cherché toute la journée, sans le trouver. De plus, Kai passe tout son temps avec Lyam et Tom, ne faisant qu'un petit signe de tête en notre direction lorsqu'il nous croise. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose entre eux deux...

« Désolé, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je vais chercher Tala dans sa chambre, quitte à défoncer la porte pour voir s'il est là. » Déclare Bryan.

Garland, Olivier, Robert et moi décidons de le suivre. Une fois arrivés, nous découvrons que la porte n'est pas verrouillée et que la chambre est plongée dans le noir. Des sanglots étouffés nous parviennent et lorsque nous ouvrons la lumière, la première chose que je remarque est qu'il est recroquevillé dans son lit, des larmes coulant de ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, du sang tachant les draps blancs. Bryan et Garland se précipitent sur lui, Olivier se réfugie dans mes bras pour ne pas voir et Robert va dans la salle de bain chercher la trousse de premier soin. Dès qu'il tente de soigner notre ami, Tala se met à se débattre, voulant à tout prix l'empêcher de lui toucher.

« Laissez-moi crever en paix! » Hurle-t-il soudainement.

J'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise. Je sens Oli se mettre à pleurer et je le serre dans mes bras. Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de la scène se jouant devant moi. Bry et Garl essaient tant bien que mal de le retenir pour permettre à Robby de le soigner. Le sang du rouquin les tache par endroit puisqu'il utilise ses mains pour se défendre et que sa blessure semble être au niveau de son poignet. Quoi que c'est difficile à déterminer vu que le liquide carmin s'étend d'un peu plus haut que son coude jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

« Lâchez-moi! Crie-t-il. Foutez le camps! Laissez-moi mourir! »

« Tal, calmes-toi! » Tente Bryan.

« NON! »

« Arrête, je t'en supplie! Ta...la... »

La voix de Bryan est brisée, il retient tant bien que mal ses larmes. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Si un de mes amis d'enfance faisait ça, je ne le supporterais pas non plus. Juste le voir comme ça me fait du mal et nous ne sommes amis que depuis quelques mois. Tala semble faiblir peu à peu et nos amis parviennent à le maîtriser.

« Même si vous avez entravé mes plans, je vais arriver à mes fins. »Murmure-t-il avant de se laisser finalement faire.

S'en est trop pour Bryan qui laisse ses larmes couler. Olivier va vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras, essayant par la même occasion de le consoler. Moi je me retrouve dans les bras de Garland qui me serre fort contre lui.

« Arrête de dire des conneries! Lance Bryan, sa voix enraillée par le chagrin. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?! Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te suicider?! »

Tala ne répond pas et tente à nouveau de repousser le médecin, sans y arriver car il est trop faible. Quand Robert a fini, et que nous lui ayons tous posé la question des dizaine de fois, il daigne enfin nous répondre.

« J... Ce matin, j'ai remarqué que Kai n'était pas avec moi. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille, qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux. J'ai cherché toute la journée pourquoi il m'en voulait et ce soir j'ai trouvé. Hier... j'était soûl et... et... je l'ai... violé. »

Il éclata en sanglot mais continua:

« Laissez-moi enfin mourir, j'ai perdu ma seule raison de vivre, je lui ai fait du mal et Kai ne voudra plus jamais me revoir. Je veux enfin crever et laisser toute cette souffrance, toute les choses que j'ai subi, le mal que j'ai fait aux autres. Je veux enfin partir et ne plus jamais revenir, partir dans un monde ou je ne souffrirai plus, partir là où je ne ferai plus de mal à ceux que j'aime. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, laissez-moi me suicider, que je sorte enfin de cet enfer. La vie est cruelle et je ne la supporte plus, je veux enfin être libéré, alors laissez-moi en finir! »

Bryan reprend à ce moment la parole:

« Comment peux-tu seulement oser dire ça? As-tu simplement penser au mal que ta mort nous ferait? Tu crois qu'en te suicidant ça va régler tout tes problèmes? Avant de dire que tu as perdu Kai à jamais, lui as-tu dit que tu était soûl et que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisait? »

Tala fait un signe de négation et ajoute:

« De toute façon, tout est perdu d'avance. Mon idée est faite et même si vous tentez de m'en empêcher, je vais y arriver. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit, épuisé.

« Le seul moyen de l'empêcher ses tentatives de suicide est qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec lui. Remarque mon amour. Il va sauter sur la moindre occasion. »

« Je reste avec lui cette nuit. Propose Robert. Mais avant tout il faut enlever tout ce qui est coupant ici et enlever le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne faut pas le lâcher d'une semelle, quitte à le suivre au toilette où lorsqu'il prendra sa douche. L'obliger à se nourrir et à boire. Et surtout, il faut réussir à le faire parler avec Kai. »

« Qui exactement va le surveiller? Demande Olivier d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas la carrure pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit... Et Enrique non plus. »

« Oli, tu vas rester loin de lui, s'il te frappe par inadvertance, ça pourrait être dangereux pour ton bébé. Bryan, Garland et moi allons se partager la tâche. S'il le faut, on demandera de l'aide à Spencer ou Brooklyn, ils vont accepter, c'est sûr. »

« Il vaut mieux être deux. Dit Bryan. Ça va être plus facile. Je vais aller demander à Brooklyn s'il veut rester avec toi, demain je resterai avec Garland et si Spencer veut, il prendra le troisième tour. Lui n'aura pas de problème à le maîtriser seul. Au pire il amènera Ian pour ne pas s'ennuyer. On a qu'à changer aux douze heures... De 9 à 9. Et à chaque repas, ceux qui ne sont pas de service amènent à manger. »

L'horaire est acceptée et cinq minutes plus tard, Brook est avec nous.

« Kai devait être aussi bourré que lui pour ne pas remarqué qu'il l'était. » Fait-il en regardant le Russe endormi.

« Non, pas obligatoirement. Explique Bryan. C'est pratiquement impossible de faire la différence entre un Tala soûl et un Tala sobre. Il a l'air normal. »

« Je sens que ces prochain jours vont être un enfer. Souffle Robert. Lyam et Tom doivent être au courant, ça expliquerait que Kai reste avec eux. Ly lui a sûrement proposé de rester dans une des chambre qui touche à la fois la sienne et l'infirmerie. »

Personne ne répond à cet supposition et nous nous mettons au travail pour retirer de la chambre tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour Tala. Ensuite, nous retournons tous dans nos chambres, sauf les gardiens de Tal. Garland va sur-le-champ prendre une douche et quelques minutes plus tard, je le suis. Je le rejoins sous le jet brûlant je me colle contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et me demande:

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Rien... Répond-je, étonné. Pourquoi? »

« C'est très rare, enfin, impossible quand je ne t'y traîne pas de force, que tu vienne prendre une douche avec moi. De plus, normalement, tu ne fais pas cette tête. »

Je soupire mais ne répond pas.

« Voir Tala t'a secoué, non? »

C'est qu'il me connaît bien mon Garlanichou adoré... J'acquiesce silencieusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne le laissera pas se suicider. »

« Je sais. »

Il m'embrasse doucement et commence à passer le savon sur mon corps. Je répète ses gestes et nous restons encore un peu sous la douche. Une fois couchés, je me serre contre lui.

« Je t'aime plus que tout Garl... » Souffle-je à son oreille avant d'enfuir mon visage dans son cou.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon bel ange. »

Je ferme les yeux, même si je crois que je vais avoir de la difficulté à m'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sors doucement du lit, puis de la chambre. Je vais m'appuyer à la rambarde et observe les étoiles. Dès que j'arrive à m'endormir, je fais des cauchemars emplis de sang et de morts. Des rêves pas très joyeux en perspective. J'espère que Kai et Tala vont se réconcilier bientôt, l'attitude du roux me fais peur, réellement. Des bras puissant entourent ma taille et les longs cheveux de mon amant se glissent sur mon épaule.

« Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure? Questionne-t-il d'une voix encore un peu endormie. Des étoiles, c'est joli, mais normalement à trois heures du mat' on dors mon poussin... »

« J'ai fais des cauchemars et je ne veux plus les refaire. Avoue-je. Ils sont horribles. »

« Viens, je vais te les faire oublier... »

Nous retournons dans notre chambre et avant d'être arrivé sur notre lit, nous étions tous les deux nus. Il me dévore la bouche en me préparant. Nous tombons à la renverse sur le matelas et pouffons de rire. Il retire ses doigt de moi puis me chuchote:

« Cette fois il ne faut pas faire de bruits... »

Je ricane et il m'ambrasse à nouveau, pour étouffer le gémissement plaintif que j'émet lorsqu'il me pénètre. Il a beau faire ça en douceur, il est un peu trop gros pour que ça ne me fasse pas mal. Il se met à me masturber pour me détendre et ça marche à merveille. Je bouge les hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut continuer. Il bouge à différents rythmes en moi, frappant presque toutes les fois ma prostate. Nos lèvres se décollent rarement, pour éviter d'éveiller nos voisins. J'éjacule en premier et je le sens donner encore quelques coups avant de se déverser en moi à son tour. Il se retire de mon corps et me serre contre lui. Nous nous endormons, épuisés et aucun mauvais rêve ne me revient.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas encore word... Alors, ce chapitre est dédié à **_Kalas1209_** car c'est la seule et unique lectrice qui a été assez gentille pour prendre un peu de son temps pour reviewé alors MERCI ma chère!!whatever, plus ça va, moins de personnes lisent et je voudrait savoir pourquoi...(surtout que j'ai déjà commencer à écrire la suite, Yin-Yang, et je serais hyper déçu de pas pouvoir la mettre)...donc, svp, merci de me répondre! Hola, je suis pas douée, mettre une tentative de suicide suivi d'un lemon... Ba, disons que c'est pour vous encourager a reviewer!au départ, le chapitre devait pas du tout ce passer comme ça...anya c'est ça qui est ça, j'ai un one-shot de HP à aller écrire alors on se revoit au prochain chapitre!

REVIEW **PLEASE!**

N.B. J'essaie depuis SAMEDI de mettre ce foutu chapitre, et ça vient tout juste de marcher alors sorry pour le retard supplémentaire, c'est la faute de 


	33. POV Garland

POV Garland

Un mois. Un putain de mois que nous nous relayons auprès de Tala. Un mois que nous l'empêchons de se suicider. UN MOIS! Nous sommes tous épuisés et par le fait même Olivier et Enrique le sont aussi car ils s'inquiètent beaucoup, autant pour notre santé que pour celle de Tala. Je dis pas les premiers jours, c'était facile à supporter, mais là ce n'est plus aussi facile. Encore heureux que Spencer ait accepter de nous aider, je ne veux même pas imaginer la galère que ça aurait été. Mais bon, mon meilleur ami a eu une idée super que nous voulons mettre à exécution. Elle a de très grosses chances de réussite, seulement, c'est sans compter nos très chers petits copains qui refusent de nous laisser partir...

« Vous avez besoin de dormir! »S'exclame Enrique.

« Mais je suis certain que mon plan va marcher, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Tente Bryan. En plus, Robert veut qu'on aille lui chercher quelque chose à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu ne passeras pas cette porte! Grogne Olivier en se mettant devant elle. On va y aller. Vous deux, vous restez couchés. »

« Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de sortir? Mon coeur, prend plusieurs kilos de muscle, grandis et on va s'en reparler. Pour l'instant, tu n'arriveras pas à me bloquer le chemin. »

Bryan le soulève de terre, attirant un cri indigné de sa part, et l'assois sur 'Rique avant de sortir en ma compagnie. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont à nouveau devant nous. Perspicaces les gamins... D'accord, ils ont tous les deux 2 ans de plus que Bryan et moi, donc ils ne sont pas vraiment des gamins, mais c'est un détail...

« Écoute mon poussin, dès qu'on revient, on se couche et on dort jusqu'à ce que vous nous permettiez de nous lever. » Suggères-je.

Ils se regardent puis acceptent. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie et lorsque nous y entrons nous trouvons, comme prévu, Kai et Lyam.

« Salut tous les deux! Lance ce dernier. Comment allez-vous? Vous semblez fatigués... »

« On l'est. Répond-je. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, ça vaut le coup, on a trop a perdre pour arrêter... On vient pour Robert, il a encore besoin de bandages. »

« Encore! Mais que faites-vous avec? »

« Pas notre faute. Dit Bryan. Avec Tala, le stock ne dure pas longtemps. Quoique je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi imaginatif. »

« Le matériel médical n'est pas fait pour jouer. »

« On ne joue pas non plus. Rétorque-je. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est si fatigués? »

« Depuis un mois on doit le surveiller, à toute heure du jour. Continue Bryan. On est fatigués car on ne change qu'aux douze heures et ça finit par être épuisant à la longue. Nous deux on vient de finir et avant que nous ne partions, Robert et Brooklyn nous ont demandé de venir chercher de nouveaux bandages au cas ou. »

Kai, qui au début faisait mine de ne pas nous entendre, écoute à présent attentivement. Bryan, heureux que son plan marche, finit son explication:

« Et quand je parlais de son imagination, je ne parlais de rien de se que vous pouvez imaginer. Je parlais de tentatives de suicide. »

Kai hausse un sourcil puis prend la parole:

« Bien essayé, vos petites histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Vous mentez. »

« QUOI?! »

Bryan se jette sur Kai et le plaque au mur. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu à son plan. Lyam et moi tentons de les séparer et nous y arrivons un bout de temps après.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, va voir toi-même, sombre imbécile! Gronde-t-il alors que je le tient toujours contre moi, par prudence. Il est dans cet état par ta faute! »

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me violer! Réplique Kai. Donc, NON, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

« Parce que tu penses sincèrement qu'il aurait fait une telle chose? Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime plus que tout! Ce soir là, il était soûl! »

« Non, il était parfaitement conscient de ses actes. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? Quand il est bourré, personne ne peux faire la différence. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où tu es parti, ça lui a pris toute la journée pour se rappeler de ce qu'il t'avait fait! Et quand il s'en est enfin rappelé, il s'est ouvert les veines. Si on ne serait pas arrivés, il serait mort. Laisses-lui une chance, s'il rate son coup, tu n'auras qu'à le quitter pour de bon, mais laisses-lui une chance de se rattraper, peut-être qu'après cela il va arrêter d'essayer de se suicider. »

« ... »

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour lui, fais le pour nous, on est tes amis non? Garland, Robert, Brooklyn, Spencer et moi sommes épuisés, on ne tiendra plus bien longtemps à ce rythme. Va demander à Olivier et Enrique, ils nous ont laissé venir ici uniquement parce que Garl leur a promis qu'après on ne bougerait pas du lit avant qu'ils ne nous aient donné la permission... ou plutôt, les connaissant, avant que notre tour de garde arrive. »

Kai ne répond pas mais semble troublé par les paroles de Bry. Lyam nous donne les bandages et nous partons. Nous allons voir Robert, car il nous a RÉELLEMENT demandé ce petit service, avant de retourner à nos chambre respective. Enrique me saute dessus dès que je passe la porte. Il me laisse aller prendre une douche mais m'envoie ensuite directement dans notre lit. Il vient me rejoindre et se colle contre moi. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup plus que moi, je suis même certain qu'il ne dort que lorsque je suis avec lui.

« Comment ça s'est passé? » Demande-t-il quand même.

« Aucune idée si ça a marché. Souffle-je. Kai n'a pas montré de signes de coopération, mais il avait l'air troublé quand on est partis. Avec un peu de chance, Lyam va en mettre un peu plus et va arriver à le convaincre. Mais s'il reste de son côté, on est mal barrés. Quoique le connaissant, il va sûrement être de notre côté, il avait l'air inquiet quand on est arrivé et qu'il nous a demandé si on allait bien. »

« Si ça ne marche pas, Oli et moi allons aller voir Kai. Vous ne pouvez plus continuer comme ça, vous êtes tous épuisés. »

« Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix. »

Il soupire et se colle encore plus à moi.

« J'ai peur. Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille tout en jouant avec mes cheveux. Autant pour vous que pour lui. Il est tellement désespéré... Et vous, vous êtes tellement fatigués... Je suis certain que d'ici une semaine vous ne tiendrez plus. »

« Mais on ne peut pas abandonner. »

« Vous pouvez toujours demander à d'autres personnes de vous aider. »

« Enrique, ce n'est pas si simple. Tala nous supporte déjà limite. Il est 'tranquille' avec nous car nous sommes ses amis, mais avec d'autres personnes, ça ne se passerait pas nécessairement comme ça. »

« Alors si demain Kai n'a pas été le voir, Oli et moi allons lui taper sur les nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. »

« Tu crois que vous aller arriver à le faire céder? »

« Demande à Johnny, il en a déjà fait l'expérience car il ne voulait pas venir en ville avec nous. »

« C'est bon, je vous fait confiance. »

Je l'embrasse avec douceur et le serre contre moi. Il a raison d'avoir peur... Je ne sais pas si on va arriver à tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Si je ressemble aux autres, je dois avoir deux jolies grosses cernes noires sous les yeux. Mais ce qui me fais le plus peur, c'est que si nous n'arrivons pas à tenir le coup, personne ne pourra aider Tala... J'espère que Kai va revenir avec lui, lui donner une chance... Je regarde mon ange qui dort déjà... Lui et Oli s'inquiète trop. D'accord ils ont des raisons, mais ils s'inquiètent trop quand même. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Coucou! Avant toute chose, je vais parler des updates... Elles seront à la fois en rapport aux reviews qu'aux dates... Pour _Croisière_ et _Mauvaise expérience_, je vais updater dès que j'ai **3 **reviews et pour _Le trio redoutable_(le nombre est plus élevé vu le nombre BEAUCOUP plus élevé de lecteurs) je vais updater après** 5** reviews. Dans le cas où le nombre de reviews n'es pas atteint, je vais updater à tous les mois, comme c'est le cas depuis un bout de temps. Ce système va marcher pour tous les prochains chapitres de mes fics. Donc non, je ne vous oblige pas à reviewer, le nombre de review reçu va seulement déterminer si j'update plus rapidement. Merci!! 

Retour à Croisière... Donc **MERCI** à **_arwen65_**(c'est pas grave que tu connaisse pas beyblade, en autant que tu t'y retrouve! Loll si ça t'intéresse, j'ai une autre fic(c'est un One-shot, mais je vais peut-être faire une suite si on me le demande) qui est M-Preg, c'est _Racontes-leur mon histoire_ une fanfic de Harry Potter. Et, toujours si ça t'intéresse, en tout j'ai 5 ou 6 fanfic (dont la plupart ne sont pas encore sur le site) qui sont M-preg... Si tu veux, je t'avertirai quand elles seront en ligne!), **_Kalas1209_**(au départ, leur problèmes devaient être plus écrient, mais comme j'ai la mauvaise impression que de moins en moins de personnes aiment cette histoire, j'ai du raccourcir un peu... Mais bon, tu vas savoir au prochain chapitre si c'est fini ou pas entre eux... Ou si Tal' arrive a ses fins...) et **_Salima-chan_**(tu sais, un peu plus et je ne savais pas que tu avais reviewer... Apparement, a encore des problèmes avec ses alertes... Loll ba des fois on voit Brooky et d'autres fois non loll...).

Review please!!


	34. POV Kai

POV Kai

Bry et Garl viennent de partir. Je ne sais pas si je dois les croire... Ils avaient l'air vraiment inquiets et je ne pense pas que Bryan ferait des blagues à ce genre de propos. Lyam s'approche de moi et appuie son front contre le mien. Il met ses bras autour de mes épaules et chuchote:

« Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, non? »

Je secoue doucement la tête et soupire.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller vérifier. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux fatigués et j'ai vu Robert et Brooklyn il y a quelques jours pour la même raison pour laquelle ces deux-là sont venus, ils avaient l'air tout aussi fatigués. Et n'ose pas me mentir en me disant que tu le déteste, je sais très bien que tu l'aime toujours autant qu'avant. »

« Lyam... »

« Je t'entend souvent te réveiller en prononçant son nom. Parfois j'entre dans ta chambre et tu pleures en murmurant son nom. Je te console et tu te rendors rapidement, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en souvenir. »

Je le regarde avec surprise... Je fais vraiment ça?

« Ly, tu es certain que je devrais y aller? »

« Oui. Peut-être qu'il était réellement soûl. »

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé quand on est aller chercher mes affaires... »

« Laisses-lui une dernière chance cette nuit et si ça ce passe mal, laisses-le tomber définitivement. »

« D'accord. »

Il s'écarte de moi et me sourit. Il a raison. Je vais lui laisser une dernière petite chance. Je sors et pars vers mon ancienne chambre... J'ai peur qu'il me refasse la même chose que cette nuit-là. Au moins, maintenant, je vais être sûr de la décision que je vais prendre. J'hésite un instant, mais je prends une grande inspiration et entre. Robert et Brooklyn me regardent, surpris. Tala semble dormir.

« Je lui laisse une dernière chance. » Déclare-je.

« J'imagine que tu as envie d'être seul avec lui... » Suppose Robert.

« En effet. »

« Alors jures-moi que dès que tu passes cette porte, tu vas nous avertir pour qu'on revienne s'occuper de lui. »

« C'est promis. »

Ils sortent tous les deux et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit à côté de mon aimé. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et l'observe attentivement. Il a des bandages à différents endroit sur son corps. Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle connerie? M'aime-t-il à ce point? Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement et comme il est dos à moi il ne me voit pas. Il me lance d'une voix enrouée:

« Lâches-moi! Je vous ai tous déjà dit que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez me faire changer d'idée. »

« Te faire changer d'idée sur quoi? » Demande-je doucement à son oreille.

En m'entendant parler, il sursaute et se retourne brusquement.

« K... Kai?! »

« À moins que je n'aie changer de nom en cours de route, oui, c'est moi. »

Il me saute alors au cou et m'embrasse, mais je ne réponds pas au baiser. Il semble blessé et soupire:

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? »

« Je te laisse une chance de te rattraper pour ce que tu m'as fait. Une seule et unique chance. Si tu me fais à nouveau du mal, tu devras m'oublier. Compris? »

« Merci, merci, merci! »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, je suis couché sous lui et il m'embrasse passionnément. En peu de temps, nous sommes tous les deux nus et il me caresse avec douceur. Il est TRÈS différent d'il y a un mois. Il entre un doigt en moi, mais arrête soudainement. Il me regarde dans les yeux et murmure:

« Je... Je suis désolé. »

Et il fou le camps dans la salle de bain. J'entend de l'eau se mettre à couler. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Je vais aller le chercher, c'était pas très gentil de me laisser en plan comme ça. J'entre dans la salle de bain et je vois avec surprise qu'il n'y a plus de verrou... Il est dans la douche, le front appuyé contre le mur. C'est à ce moment que je remarque sa minceur anormale. Je vais le rejoindre... Mais il est malade! L'eau est gelée! Je la règle pour qu'elle soit chaude et je vais le serrer dans mes bras.

« Mais t'es fou, pourquoi as-tu fais ça? »

« Je... Désolé... »

« Cesse de t'excuser... J'avoue que lorsque Bryan et Garland sont venus à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas cru que tu avais tenté de te suicider, à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant je les crois. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais refaire une telle idiotie! »

« C'est... promis... »

« Maintenant, prouves-moi que tu m'aimes... »

Il sourit et m'embrasse avant de me dire:

« On devrait peut-être aller dans le lit... Dans la douche, ça irait mal, tu es un peu plus grand et plus massif que moi... »

« Mouis... Vu comme ça... »

Nous retournons sur le lit et il me caresse et me prépare tout doucement. Je dois lui dire moi-même qu'il peut continuer, sinon, parti comme il était, on aurait pas fini cette nuit... Il me pénètre tout aussi doucement et stop tout mouvement une fois complètement en moi. Il m'embrasse et me masturbe tranquillement, attendant que je lui donne signe de continuer. Après un moment, je le supplie de bouger en moi et il commence à donner de tendres coups de reins. Il éjacule en moi environ au même moment où je me répand entre nos deux corps. Il se retire et me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour? » Lui susurre-je à l'oreille.

« Vas-tu me quitter? »

« Non. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais mon ange. »

« Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

« C'est bon, je te pardonne, mais expliques-moi ce qui c'est passé. »

« J'ai trop bu et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais... »

« Pourtant tu ne semblait pas différent à d'habitude. »

« ... »

« Mais bon, oublions ça... La prochaine fois qu'il y a une fête, je vais surveiller ta consommation d'alcool. »

Je serres Tala contre moi et l'embrasse.

« Je peux reprendre ma place de dominant ou... »

« Oui. » Me coupe-t-il.

« Ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies le contrôle parfois, tu sais. »

« Je préfère encore que tu sois au-dessus. »

« Très bien mon coeur, comme tu veux. »

Je l'embrasse tout doucement sur le nez. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et propose:

« Et si on allait prendre une douche? »

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et nous y allons. L'eau brûlante coule sur nos deux corps enlacés et nous nous embrassons fiévreusement. Ses jambes sont enroulées autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou. Une de mes mains s'est perdue dans sa douce chevelure alors que l'autre est occupée à le préparer à mon arrivée. Je m'enfonce en lui et commence de lents mouvements comme je sais que ça l'énerve.

« Kaaaaaaaaaaai, arrête ça et va plus vite... »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ou que j'aille plus vite? »

« Plus... vite... »

« Comme ça? »

Je donne un coup brusque qui le fait gémir de plaisir.

« Ouiiiii! »

Ça prend peu de temps avant qu'il éjacule et je continue de bouger en lui. La pression sur mon sexe a cependant raison de moi et je le suis dans la jouissance. Après avoir repris notre souffle, nous finissons de prendre notre douche. Je lave et caresse chaque parcelle de son corps puis il fait de même avec moi. Nous retournons dans la chambre et, après avoir changé les draps, nous nous couchons. Il est lové contre moi et il murmure:

« Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre Kai... »

« Moi non plus mon ange... Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais tu me manquais terriblement... La seule chose qui m'a empêcher de revenir avec toi était la peur que tu recommence ce que tu m'as fait. À cause de toi, j'ai quand même passé des nuits à rêver à mon grand-père... »

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais que ce que je viens de dire le fait pleurer, je le sens, il s'en veut mon pauvre chaton... Alors j'ajoute:

« Mais d'après Lyam, ça arrivait encore plus souvent que je me réveille en pleurant et en t'appelant... Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas, c'est ce que je trouve bizarre... »

Je lui explique la théorie de Ly et ça le fait sourire. Il me demande si demain on va aller chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre d'un mois et je lui répond affirmativement. Nous nous embrassons et nous endormons...

* * *

Je viens de recevoir mon 3e review pour le chapitre 33 donc je mets le nouveau... Même si ça ne fait même pas 2 semaines que j'ai mis le 33!!!(par chance j'avais déjà fait celui là) Comme je viens de découvrir qu'il faut que je me méfie je vais essayer d'en taper quelques uns à l'avance, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...loll mais ça me rend heureuse! ;) Soooo, **_merci_** à **_Kalas1209_**(ouais ba, pour allez plus vite, ça a été plus vite loll... Et c'est la 1ere que ça me fait ça loll j'm'attendais pas à ce que le nombre soit atteint... Mais oui ils sont de nouveaux ensemble et Talinou va pas mourir aujourd'hui!), **_arwen65_**, **_caro06_**(j'espère que tu as lu plus que le chapitre un loll ;)) et **_whisper_**. 


	35. POV Bryan

POV Bryan

Kai et Tala sont à nouveau ensemble depuis deux semaine et tout va bien! Je savais bien que mon plan marcherait... Point un peu négatif cependant, Garland et moi avons dû nous reposer plusieurs jours de suite sans avoir le droit de bouger à cause de Rique et Oli... Au moins, on a pas été les seuls à subir ça, apparemment Mystel a fait le même coup à Brooklyn et à Robert. Mais bon, maintenant que tout va bien et qu'on est plus cloués au lit, on se trouve tous autour d'une des tables de la cafétéria à déconner.

« Robby, on devrait vraiment te trouver un mec, c'est triste, tu es le seul qui n'est pas en couple... » Commence Mystel.

« Ah non! Vous n'allez pas revenir là-dessus! » Gronde notre Allemand préféré.

« Robert, tu sais très bien que si ce n'est pas eux ça va être Tom la prochaine fois qu'il va te voir... » Remarque Lyam.

« Je suis content de voir que tu as renoncé… Parlant de Tom, quand est-il supposé être là que je puisse l'éviter? »

« Mais je suis là... » Dit Tom qui était déjà derrière lui.

Robert pousse un cri de frayeur et sursaute, car en même temps d'avoir parlé près de son oreille, Tom a posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Nous pouffons de rire alors qu'il se met à l'engueuler:

« Espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle! Je t'ai dit des millions de fois de ne pas faire ça! »

« C'était trop tentant... Répond Tom. Comme à l'école finalement. »

« Crétin... »

« Pourquoi parliez-vous de moi? »

« Pour rien! »

« Tu as répondu trop vite pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose... »

« Je dois partir, adieu! »

« Robert Jurgen! »

Robert fui, poursuivi par Tom.

« Tu crois qu'on devrais aller l'aider, Bry? » Me lance Garland.

« Nan... »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller? » Fait Olivier en se tortillant pour arriver à me regarder.

« Parce que j'aime te serrer tout contre moi et j'ai envie de te garder sur mes genoux. Est-ce que c'est une bonne raison? »

« Moui... »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Les autres continuent leur conversation alors je décide de parler avec mon coeur.

« Mon ange, comment pourrions-nous appelez le bébé? » Dis-je en caressant tout doucement son ventre.

« Je sais pas... Souffle Olivier. Et toi, as-tu une idée? »

« Pas vraiment... »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait mignon? »

« Mon coeur, tu es sûrement celui de nous deux qui va trouver la meilleure idée... »

« Bry, t'es pessimiste. »

« Mais nan bébé, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai... »

« Euh, ouais dans le fond tu n'as pas tord... »

Je ris et l'embrasse doucement. Soudain je fronce les sourcils et le questionne:

« Oli... C'est bien un coup que je viens de sentir? »

Il sourit et acquiesce.

« Le bébé? »

Là, il éclate franchement de rire et ajoute:

« Que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre? Bien sûr que c'est le bébé! »

Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres et je le serre contre moi. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers nous quand il a pouffé de rire et personne ne semble pas comprendre. Enrique demande:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le bébé. »

Oli se contente de prendre sa main et de la mettre sur son ventre. Au bout d'un moment Enrique ouvre grand les yeux de surprise et s'exclame:

« Il bouge! »

Lyam pouffe de rire et réplique:

« C'est normal. Mais ça ne doit pas faire très longtemps... »

« En effet. » Répond Olivier.

« Oli... Commence Tala. C'est pas pour t'insulter, mais il me semble que t'es assez... gros... Même pour avoir un peu plus de trois mois de grossesse. »

« Hé! Je ne suis pas gros! »

« Quand on te compare à ta minceur habituel, tu as l'air obèse. »Ricane Brooklyn.

« Même pas! »

« Si! » Répond tout le monde en coeur.

Olivier se cale encore plus contre moi en grognant. Je décide de le rassurer:

« Même si tu vas devenir énorme, tu vas toujours rester mon petit bébé! »

« Ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens, quand il va retrouver une taille normal ça va vouloir dire qu'il va avoir eu son enfant, donc ce ne sera plus Oli ton petit bébé. » Remarque Kai.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais bon, il va quand même rester mon ange, mon amour! »

« C'est mieux... »

Je lui tire la langue et recommence à caresser le ventre de mon amant.

« Oli... Dis-je. Il va falloir aller t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, tu es trop gros... »

Ma remarque fait pouffer de rire nos amis et il me donne un coup de coude dans le ventre. J'ai quand même raison... Ses vêtement les plus grand commencent à être trop serrés. Pas que ça me dérange de le voir dans des habits collants, mais ça ne doit pas être plus confortable qu'il faut. De toute façon, plus le temps va passer, plus il va grossir alors il en aura forcément besoin de nouveaux. D'un commun accord, nous nous levons pour aller faire le tour du bateau, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Près des piscine nous voyons Tom qui avance lentement et Robert qui recule au même rythme, ne nous ayant probablement pas vu. Ce dernier se dirige droit vers Lyam.

« Robert... Souffle Tom. Dis-moi qui est celui que tu aimes... Je te jure que je ne le dirai pas... Mais si tu refuses d'avouer je vais passer mon temps à t'énerver! »

« Tu m'énerve déjà! » Réplique Robert.

« Tu sais très bien que je peux être encore pire. Alors avoues-moi tout. »

« C'est Lyam! T'es content? »

À ce moment, il heurte le torse de Lyam qui le regarde avec surprise. Quand Robert réalise ce qui vient d'arriver, ses yeux s'agrandissent et il part en courant, probablement dans sa chambre. Brooklyn le suit rapidement et après que nous ayons repris nos esprits, nous y allons nous aussi.

« Il a verrouillé toutes les portes. Déclare Brooklyn. Il ne répond pas non plus. »

« Robert! Crie Tom. Sort! Tout de suite! De quoi as-tu peur? Tu ne sais même pas s'il va te repousser! »

Aucune réponse ne nous parvient. Pitiéééééééééééééééééééééé! Pas encore! Je ne veux pas revivre l'enfer d'il y a deux semaines!

« FOUTEZ LE CAMP! »

Euh... Oui, bon, il est correct je pense... Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul pour un moment. On passe le reste de la journée à s'arranger pour qu'il y ait toujours quelque un près de la porte pour parvenir a attraper Robert, sans résultat. Il n'est pas sorti de la journée. Au moins, il répond une fois de temps en temps quand on lui parle pour nous signaler qu'il est toujours vivant. J'espère que demain ça va lui avoir passé.

* * *

**Bravo** à **ArtemisLittle **et **Kalas1209** qui ont trouvé de qui Robert est amoureux! Et avant que j'oublies ENCORE(j'oublie depuis que Tom est apparu!!) Je dédis le prochain chapitre à celui ou celle qui trouve d'où vient Tom! Il vient de quelque chose que beaucoup (à peu près tous) connaissez! Maintenant, **_Merci_** à **_Kalas1209_**(loll c'est vrai que Kai et Lyam étaient mignons ensemble! Mais c'est dommage, Kai est à Tala... Quoique je pourrait les mettre les trois ensemble... Mais nan, je blague! Pas taper!), **_whisper_**(Je suis contente de t'avoir fait t'inquiéter! hé hé :) c'est moi ou tu as une préférence pour Kai? loll) et **_arwen65_**(même si tu avais oublié, l'important c'est d'y avoir pensé loll) pour les reviews! Allez, vous savez quoi faire! ;)


	36. POV Robert

POV Robert

Je me réveille en sentant un poids contre moi. Je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Lyam. Je tente de fuir, mais il me serre contre lui, empêchant toute évasion.

« Calmes-toi. Me murmure-t-il. Et laisse-moi te parler. »

« Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ici? » Demande-je.

« Par la porte! Tu dois être sorti et tu as oublié de la verrouiller à nouveau. »

Pourtant je suis sûr que je n'ai pas... Il m'embrasse! J'avoue que je ne comprend plus trop, mais je n'ai rien contre et je me laisse faire. Il me rallonge et se met au-dessus de moi. Il me domine complètement.

« Mettons quelque chose au clair, d'accord? Souffle-t-il. Je suis hétéro et tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout, mais j'ai besoin de quelque un à sauter et tu m'aime, non? Alors tu vas te laisser gentiment faire! »

Avant de me laisser le temps de répliquer, il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne veux pas! Je tente de le repousser, mais il est plus fort que moi. D'un coup, il me pénètre, me faisant hurler de douleur. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors qu'il bouge brusquement, me faisant vraiment mal.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore un putain de rêve. Ça fait une semaine que j'évite tout le monde, allant manger un peu la nuit quand je sais que personne ne surveille. Mais ça fait une semaine aussi que je fais ce genre de rêves. Ce n'est pas très reposant. Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'ai encore le temps d'aller me chercher quelque chose à la cuisine. J'y vais et quand je reviens, je tombe nez à nez avec Oli.

« À cette heure, tu devrais dormir, que fais-tu ici? » Grogne-je.

« Et toi alors? » Réplique-t-il du tac au tac.

« Rien à voir... »

« Robert, après mon viol, quand j'étais blessé et que je voulais rester enfermé, tu m'a obligé à sortir et à venir avec vous. Pourquoi est-ce que tu reste enfermé dans ta chambre toute la journée? Uniquement pour ne pas voir Lyam? »

« Viens avec moi. »

Je l'amène dans ma chambre et je referme la porte à clé.

« Tu nous inquiète, tu sais? Dit-il doucement. Tout ça pour une raison stupide... »

« Oli, ce n'est pas une raison stupide. Tente-je d'expliquer. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, pas par peur d'être rejeté, car je savais déjà qu'il me rejetterait. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour ne pas perdre son amitié. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? Regarde quand j'étais avec Enrique. Au départ, il était hétéro, il a fait cela pour me faire plaisir mais il l'est vraiment devenu. »

« Au départ, il avait déjà des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle. Mais la question n'est pas là, j'ai aussi un très mauvais feeling. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« À chaque fois que je m'endors depuis qu'il a entendu, je fais un rêve étrange. Je rêve qu'il est près de moi. Quand je tente de fuir il m'en empêche puis m'embrasse. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de mauvais là-dedans? »

« C'est après. Il se couche par-dessus moi et me dit qu'il n'aime pas les hommes mais qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour baiser et que je ferais l'affaire. Puis je me réveille quand il me viol. »

« Aie... Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu rêve à ça que ça va réellement arriver. »

« Je sais... Mais ça m'inquiète quand même. »

« Robert, je t'en pris, promets-moi que demain tu vas sortir... Je t'ai écouté moi quand tu m'y a obligé. »

« C'est bon... »

« Et s'il te viol je te promet de mettre Bry à ses trousses! »

J'éclate de rire. Oli a parfois des idées bizarres... Je lui promet de sortir demain et après un câlin, il part. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? De toute façon, je n'ai plus trop le choix... Une promesse est une promesse. Je ne suis pas le genre de personnes qui ne respectent pas ce qu'ils disent.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et une fois en après-midi, je sors de ma chambre comme promis. Le soleil me tape fort dans les yeux. À peine sorti de la partie du bateau contenant les chambres ma vue s'embrouille avant que je ne tombe dans le noir.

Mon rêve recommence mais cette fois il va jusqu'au bout.

Je me réveille encore en sursaut. Devant mes yeux se tient Lyam. Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Effrayé, je recule brusquement et tombe dans les bras de Tom. Il parle, mais dans ma panique je ne l'entend pas. Ly me lance un regard attristé avant de partir. Je me calme peu à peu et Tom, qui me tient toujours contre lui me murmure:

« Là, c'est bien, calme-toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? »Chuchote-je.

« Tu as perdu connaissance, mais par chance les gars étaient près et ils t'ont vu tomber. Il t'ont amené ici rapidement, tu es resté inconscient une heure tout au plus. Ly a insisté pour rester, il est très inquiet pour toi et ce, depuis que tu t'es enfermé à double tour dans ta chambre. »

« C'est ta faute. »

« Oui, je l'assume et j'en suis désolé. Mais là, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as autant paniqué en le voyant. Je veux bien croire que tu peux avoir peur de sa réaction, mais c'est un peu exagéré. »

« Je... C'est de lui dont j'avais peur. »

Je lui raconte mon rêve. Puis j'ajoute:

« Quand je l'ai vu devant moi, j'ai eu peur que ça recommence encore. »

« Je vois... Mais tu n'avais rien à craindre. »

« Je sais. »

« Bon, maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et mange! Je ne vais pas t'obliger à dormir, à ce que je vois ça t'épuise plus qu'autre chose. Mais dès que tu as fini, je laisse Lyam entrer et vous vous expliquer. »

« Non! Tom, je t'en prie, pas ça! »

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu nous refasse un coup comme ça. Si tu aurais été près de la piscine ou trop près de la rambarde, tu aurait pu mourir noyé. Donc, que tu le veuille ou non, tu devras lui parler. Alors aussi bien que ce soit maintenant. »

Je ne répond pas mais obéi quand même. Dès que j'ai fini de manger, il sort et Lyam entre. Je détourne mon regard de lui. Je le sens s'asseoir près de moi. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me demande:

« Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça en te réveillant? »

« Je croyais que mon cauchemar recommençais. » Explique-je.

« Ton cauchemar? »

« Depuis... le jour que tu sais... je fais toujours ce rêve où tu finis par me violer. »

« Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je suis un peu insulté que tu puisse penser que je pourrais faire une telle chose! »

« Tu peux bien plaisanter, j'ai quand même eu peur. »

« Je sais. Et c'est compréhensible. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard, il y a plus important pour le moment. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé pendant toute la semaine? »

Mes yeux picotent... Mais je répond quand même faiblement:

« Je savais déjà ce que tu allais penser de tout cela... Mais j'avais peur que tu ne veules plus de moi comme ami. »

« Mon petit Roberichou, comment peux-tu seulement croire cela? Je te considère comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de moi que ça va changer. Parlant de cela, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes... »

« Ça je le savais déjà. »

« Mais ça te fais pleurer quand même. »

« Non. Je pleure de soulagement car je pensais que tu me détesterais. »

Il rit et me serre contre lui. Je pleure pour les deux raisons, mais ça, il ne doit pas le savoir, même si je pense qu'il a des doutes. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et laisse libre cours à mes pleurs. Après un moment, il me propose:

« Ça te dit de retourner dans ta chambre? Tu y serais un peu mieux. Mais fais-moi la faveur de me laisser veiller sur toi. Tu m'utiliseras comme oreiller si tu veux, mais jusqu'à demain je reste avec toi et je ne te lâche pas! »

Je pouffe de rire et accepte. Après avoir donner les explications à propos de mes yeux rouges et le fait que Lyly avait été très gentil, Tom nous laisse partir. Comme promis, Lyam passe la journée avec moi et les gars sont étonnés quand nous arrivons ensemble à la salle à manger. Ou alors ils sont surpris de me voir. Ou peut-être les deux. De même, le soir, il reste avec moi.

« Je peux rester dormir avec toi? » Demande-t-il.

« Es-tu SI inquiet pour ma santé? » Répond-je.

« Ça et aussi le fait que Tom monopolise ma chambre... »

« Fais-le sortir... T'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude: Riddle! Sort d'ici!»

« Ha, ha, ha... Très drôle... J'ai essayé et ça marche pas. »

« Allez, viens... »

« Mici mon ti Roberichou! »

Je soupire et il pouffe de rire. Il se couche à côté de moi et je me tend sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Il le remarque et tente de me rassurer:

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai rien, tu le sais. Non? »

« Oui... »

« Alors, dodo! »

Il me serre contre lui et je m'endors. Le rêve revient, allant jusqu'au bout et un peu plus. Je me réveille en sursaut et comme je suis collé à Lyam, je panique. Il me plaque sous lui, tenant fermement mon visage face au sien et il essaie de me calmer. Ça prend un moment avant que je réalise que mon rêve ne continue pas comme d'habitude et je me calme un peu.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça... Fait-il en appuyant son front contre le mien. Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolé. M'excuse-je. Je croyais rêver. »

« Pour la dernière fois, jamais je ne te ferai cela. Même si je serais en manque de sexe, drogué, soûl et avec toi comme seule personne restant dans le monde, je ne le ferais pas. Jamais sans ton consentement. Le viol, ce n'est pas mon truc et je méprise les personnes qui le font. »

« Et Tal? »

« Il n'était pas conscient de ses actes et je sais que c'est un bon gars, donc ça passe, mais de justesse. Et c'est la seule exception. »

« Et si moi je te violais? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, je doute que tu y arrive! »

« Je blaguais. »

« Je sais, idiot. Ce n'est pas ton genre non plus. Tu es un gros nounours! »

« Je ne suis pas gros. »

« Olivier! Sort de ce corps! »

« T'es con! »

« Même pas! »

Nous pouffons de rire. Il me donne un baiser sur le front avant de me serrer contre lui et de m'ordonner de dormir. Je m'endors à nouveau, mais cette fois, sans mauvais rêves.

* * *

Kikoo! Je suis désolée(pour me faire pardonner le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude je crois) car j'aurais dû updater dimanche quand j'ai reçu la 3e review, mais j'ai été débordée... Au fait, félicitation, le record de l'update la plus rapide a été battu(même si c'était déjà ici qu'étais l'ancien record) avec 11 jours pour atteindre le quota! Vous savez, quand je pose une question, j'aime qu'on me réponde lollllll bon de toute façon, Tom est en fait Tom Riddle, venant de Harry Potter(pour ceux qui ne le replace pas, c'est Voldemort... Il est si beau avec son apparence de quand il est plus jeune!) anyway de toute façon je vais faire tout le disclaimer au dernier chapitre... Même si je ne crois pas qu'il va arriver vite loll ya encore plusieurs choses à faire avant! Anyway, now, **MERCI** à **_whisper_**(il faut pas que tout les couples aillent bien! Ça ne serais plus amusant sinon!), **_Kalas1209_**(je vais pas te dire si le bébé est un garçon ou une fille!! On sait jamais, c'est peut-être des quadruplet! Ou encore peut-être qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Oli et qu'il va perdre son ti ange! Loll seule moi connais la réponse vu que tout est déjà décidé(et que j'ai quelques chapitres de déjà écris pour la suite, me prêter pas ma bulle, je veux tellement faire la suite!) et donc, je ne dévoilerai rien!lolll) et à **_zingara13_**(comment ça c'était un couple prévisible?! Baaaaaa de toute façon, ils sont pas en couple réellement donc... loll ;) c'est Robert qui a réagit fortement, Lyam lui était surtout inquiet loll il voulait pas lui faire de mal...)!! See ya! 


	37. POV Olivier

POV Olivier

Bien qu'il n'est pas eu une réaction aussi violente que Tala, nous avons vraiment eu peur pour Robert. Quand on l'a vu perdre connaissance, on l'a amené au plus vite à Tom. Et ce soir, il était avec Lyam... On a voulu des explications mais ce dernier nous a fait signe de nous taire dans le dos de Robert. Nous sommes tous dans la chambre de Brooklyn et Mystel (qui ont décidé de rester dans la chambre de ce dernier quand il se sont mis en couple) en attendant que Ly vienne. Lorsqu'il ouvre finalement la porte entre les deux chambres, nous l'assaillons de questions.

« Stop! S'exclame-t-il. Je n'entend plus rien! Je vais tous vous expliquer mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. D'abord, non nous ne sommes pas en couple, je ne fais que le supporter moralement. »

« Comment va-t-il? Demande-je, inquiet. Réellement, ne nous cache rien. »

« Ça lui as fait de la peine, c'est certain, mais je crois que ça lui fait moins mal étant donné que je ne cesse de lui dire que je resterai toujours son ami et que je ne le violerai jamais... »

« Tu vas rester avec lui jusqu'à quand? »

« Jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile de Tom foutre le camp... Mais je garderai quand même un oeil sur lui... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Je crois que tu l'aide assez comme ça... Il va te prendre pour sa mère! »

« J'ai hâte de voir si _toi _tu vas être mère poule avec ton bébé... »

« Probablement. »

« Je m'en doutais. J'y vais, je n'entend plus l'eau de la douche couler! Adios! »

« Bye! » Saluons-nous tous en coeur.

Une fois que la porte est fermée, les regards se posent sur moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? » Interroge-je.

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit que jamais il ne le violerait? Fait Enrique. Vu qu'il s'adressait à toi et que tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris, tu peux peut-être nous aider à comprendre. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Juste un mauvais rêve que Robert fait depuis que Lyam a entendu ses aveux. Il s'inquiétait un peu trop à mon avis. Par chance, Ly a bien réagit... Vous imaginez s'il l'avait rejeté avec un regard de dégoût? »

« Ça aurait été la galère. Répond Brooklyn. Il l'aime vraiment. On en a souvent parlé. Il l'aime autant, sinon plus, que nous aimons nos propres amoureux. Cela dit, si Lyam aurait fait la connerie de le blesser, de l'envoyer balader, Robert n'aurait pas supporté. »

« C'est quand même bien que Lyam reste avec lui le temps qu'il se remette complètement. » Remarque Mystel.

« Non. Ça ne fera qu'empirer. Mon ange, sais-tu comment il est difficile de rester près de celui qu'on aime sans pouvoir l'aimer, en sachant que nous n'avons aucune chance? C'est difficile et ça fait mal. Même si c'est agréable d'être à ses côtés et que nous avons l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi bien, le fait d'être loin de cette personne est douloureux. Tu veux l'oublier et ne plus le revoir, mais en même temps tu attends impatiemment le moment où tu le reverras... C'est un cercle vicieux qui fait plus de mal que de bien. La pire chose que tu peux faire, c'est tomber en amour avec une personne de ton entourage, que tu vois souvent, qui es ton ami. S'il t'aime comme tu l'aime, c'est merveilleux, sauf si vous vous séparer et encore là tout peut s'arranger, mais s'il ne t'aime pas, ça devient un véritable enfer. »

« Est-ce que tu parle en rapport à ton ex? »

« Non. On s'est séparé d'un commun accord. On est toujours amis, sauf qu'on ne se voit jamais... Il habite au Québec avec ses amis. »

« Il est francophone? »Demande-je.

« Il parle arabe, chinois, japonais, français, anglais, coréen et une ou deux autres je crois... Les quatre garçons sont comme cela. La seule fille de leur groupe est la seule québécoise, ils viennent tous d'un pays différent, c'est vraiment bizarre... »

« Tu vas me les présenter un jour? » Questionne Mystel.

« Mais oui, c'est promis... D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec mon ex... »

La conversation continue jusque tard le soir et nous partons quand je suis à demi endormi. Ou plutôt, quand je fais semblant de dormir... Bryan me soulève et me ramène dans notre chambre. Il me dépose sur le lit et j'ouvre les yeux.

« Je t'ai réveiller? » Souffle-t-il en m'embrassant.

« Na... Fais-je. Je ne dormais pas. »

« Profiteur... »

« Fier de l'être! »

« Tu étais trop lâche pour marcher? »

« Non, je voulais juste que tu me prenne dans tes bras. Tu m'en veux? »

« Non, jamais. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-moi que tu ne dors pas, que je puisse savoir que je n'ai pas à faire attention pour ne pas te réveiller. »

« Promis! »

Nous nous déshabillons et nous nous couchons serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Mes parents m'ont appelé aujourd'hui. » Murmure-je.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Réplique-t-il. Pour que tu me le dise alors qu'ils appellent quand même assez souvent, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond... »

« En fait, c'est plutôt de bonnes nouvelles. D'abord, ils ont proposé de garder le bébé après sa naissance, que nous puissions profiter de la fin du voyage, mais j'ai refusé, ils étaient déçus. Puis, ils m'ont annoncés que comme cadeau pour le bébé, ils nous offraient une des maisons leur appartenant, celle dans laquelle, petit, je voulais toujours aller passer les vacances. Elle est énorme, c'est près de l'eau, il n'y a pas tout le bruit de la ville, c'est entouré d'une grande forêt qui est a une distance sécuritaire de la maison. De plus, ils vont faire refaire l'intérieur pour que tout sois comme neuf à notre arrivé. Aussi, ils te disent bonjour et ils ont hâte de te rencontrer en vrai. »

« Seigneur... Tes parents font vraiment ça en grand... »

« Ils étaient furieux parce que j'étais gay et qu'ils n'auraient pas de petits-enfants vu que je suis leur fils unique... Malgré la raison, ils étaient TRÈS heureux de finalement pouvoir être grands-parents, alors ils profitent de nous pour se pratiquer à être des grands-parents gâteaux! Non, plus sérieusement, ils m'aiment plus que tout au monde et adorent les enfants, il n'y avait pas moyen de leur faire plus plaisir, c'est un peu leur façon de nous dire mille fois merci. »

« C'est cool. Mais crois-tu qu'ils vont m'aimer? Je n'ai pas l'habitude... Je ne me souviens même plus de mes propres parents, alors comment pourrais-je savoir comment agir avec mes beaux-parents? »

« Sois naturel, je suis certain qu'ils vont t'adorer. »

« Si tu le dis, je te fait confiance. »

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison! »

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil et il roule les yeux. Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire et il m'embrasse. Nous fermons tous deux les yeux pour partir dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

J'avoue que jusqu'à hier j'étais déçue car en 3 semaines je n'avais eu qu'une review et j'avais peur d'avoir à faire une dédicace loll... Mais depuis hier j'ai reçu les 2 reviews supplémentaire qu'il manquait pour le quota!! Donc vous avez encore réussi(à deux jours de la limites, mais c'est super quand même loll)! ... Ça me fait bizarre... Le 6 mars 2007, ça faisait 2 ans que la fic était en ligne... Je me dit que c'est presque impossible, que ça passe trop vite! Ah la la... Anyway, revenons en à la fic... Apparemment, j'ai l'impression que plusieurs voulaient que Robert et Lyam finissent ensemble... Je suis presque sûre que je vais me faire taper lorsque je vais poster le chapitre 43...Vive l'Abitibi loll, vous pouvez pas venir me martyriser! C'est l'avantage de rester dans un coin perdu loll... Ah oui, avant que j'oublie(car je viens de m'en rappeler) je crois que je ne vous avais pas avertis pour les records... Alors allez sur mon profil pour voir tout les records pour mes fics! Otherwise, **MERCI** à **_whisper_**(loll à coup sur, toi tu va me tuer lorsque je vais mettre le chap. 43... Lol tu va voir pourquoi dans 6 chapitres!!), **_zingara_**(loll c'est le rêve que tu as relu 15 fois? Je dois t'avoir fait peur! En fait à propos de Tom, le fait est que je trouve que Tom Marvolo Riddle c'est plus classe que Tom Elvis Jedusor... Et j'aime comment ça sonne Riddle loll...) et **_Chogan_**(de un, merci pour les compliments! Loll dans un sens, c'est mieux que tu aies juste reviewer le dernier chapitre, je crois que j'aurais fait un maudit saut en voyant le nombre de nouveaux messages dans ma boite de réception s'il avait fallu que tu laisse 36 reviews! Loll... Pour les fautes, ba j'ai toujours été bonne en français (c'est trop drôle de voir la face de mes friends quand ils voient que j'ai genre 95 pour cent en composition alors que je ne me corrige même pas!) mais même encore là, parfois je relis mes anciens chapitres et je retrouve des fautes que j'avais oubliées... Loll oui c'est triste pour Robbert et Lyam... Et à coup sûr toi aussi tu vas vouloir me tuer dans 6 chapitres loll... Les sentiments de Lyam ne sont connus que de moi! Loll... Qui sait... )

REVIEWS PLEASE!(au fait, j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 44 d'écrit déjà, alors ne vous gêner pas!loll)


	38. POV Garland

POV Garland

Je regarde Enrique qui se sèche les cheveux. En fait, mes yeux sont surtout posés sur ses fins muscles... et là, je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon regard de tomber sur ses fesses bien moulées par son boxer noir...

« Regarde ailleurs, espèce d'obsédé! » Lance-t-il en envoyant la serviette sur ma tête.

« Pas de ma faute. Ricane-je. Tu es si sexy. »

« Tu n'auras rien de moi ce soir alors un conseil; va prendre une douche froide parce que si je sens ton érection venir se frotter à moi je te fou dehors. »

Aie, aie, aie... Pour une raison que je ne connais pas, il est en colère, alors je ferais mieux d'obéir. Je file rapidement loin de mon normalement adorable petit ami. Je passe un moment sous la douche à tenter de trouver pourquoi il est comme ça... Même pas eu besoin de mettre l'eau froide, son ton à lui seul m'a refroidis... Ce n'est sûrement pas le fait que je le matais qui a pu le fâcher, car en général il ne se gêne pas lui non plus pour le faire. Quoi que je ne me gêne pas non plus pour me pavaner devant lui. Comme Robert est un peu mieux, ça ne doit pas être ça non plus. Pourtant il a passé la journée de bonne humeur... Bien que, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois de la journée que nous sommes seuls. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, il a directement été à la douche... C'est bon, j'abandonne, je n'arrive pas à trouver. Je retourne dans la chambre pour finalement me rendre compte qu'il est couché et que la lumière est fermée. Ooooooooh non! Il ne m'évitera pas comme ça. J'ouvre la lumière, vais vers le lit, le retourne brusquement vers moi et m'assoit sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? » Demande-je.

« Rien! »Réplique-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler ça. »

« Je sais que tu me trompes. »

« QUOI!? »

« Je t'ai vu enlacer Hitoshi et entrer dans sa chambre avec lui ce matin. »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer... »

« Non! Je te déteste, comment as-tu pu me faire ça? »

« Mais je n'ai... »

« Je ne veux rien entendre! »

J'en ai marre. Sérieusement. S'il y a quelque chose que je déteste, c'est quelqu'un qui préfère sauter aux conclusions sans vouloir écouter les explications. Sa jalousie mal placée, il peut se la foutre dans le cul. Je le bâillonne de ma main et gronde:

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Je me fou que tu me crois ou pas, mais tu me laisse m'expliquer. Ce matin, Hilary a laissé Hitoshi pour Tyson. Je l'ai enlacé pour le réconforter. J'ai passé la matinée à l'écouter se défouler et gueuler sur le fait que son frère est un connard et tout. Puis sur le fait que c'est en fait Hilary qui est une pute. J'aurais pu m'en passer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai passé la journée, depuis 6 heures ce matin, à attendre d'être avec toi. Et dès que j'ai enfin l'occasion de te voir seul, tu me tombe dessus avec quelque chose que tu t'es imaginé, alors que tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime et que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. Comment as-tu osé croire ça? Je n'ai pas envie de subir à nouveau une crise de jalousie injustifiée. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça. En fait, si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais sorti avec toi. Ça ne me plait pas du tout. Donc je vais faire quelque chose qui ne me plait pas dans un sens, car je t'aime vraiment, mais je penses que c'est nécessaire. Nous deux, c'est finis, Enrique. Au revoir. »

Et je pars, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de rien faire. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Malgré l'heure tardive, je vais dans la salle d'entraînement et je commence à faire des altères. S'il crois qu'il peut me faire ce coup, il peut toujours rêver. Je suis déjà sorti avec d'autres personnes qui, comme lui, avaient ce défaut. Et j'ai finis par les quitter. J'aurais peut-être dû lui laisser le temps de me parler, mais je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me sortir. 'Pardonne-moi, je ne le referai plus, c'est promis!' ou quelque chose du genre. Ils m'ont tous sorti ça. Tous. Et les quelques uns que j'ai fait la gaffe de croire ont trahis ma confiance. En entendant la porte ouvrir, je remet la barre en place et m'assois. Comme je me doutais, c'est Enrique. Comme je me doutais, il pleure. Il vient vers moi et s'agenouille devant moi, la tête sur mes genoux, ses poings serrant le tissus de mon bas de pyjama.

« Laisse-moi deviner! Grogne-je. Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé et que ça n'arrivera plus. Mais je ne te crois pas. »

Si ses pleurs étaient au paravent silencieux, maintenant ils ne le sont plus. Il sanglote et murmure à répétition la même phrase. ''Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas.''. C'est ce qui m'étonne. Il ne fais pas comme les autres. Il ne jure pas de ne plus le faire. Soudain il se lève et part en courant. Je soupire puis le suis. Je sens que je vais faire une belle gaffe, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux l'écouter. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, la première fois que j'ai l'impression que ce que je vais entendre va être sincère. Je le retrouve recroquevillé sur une des chaises longues près de la piscine. Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté et le transfère sur mes genoux. Je le berce un peu en tentant de le réconforter.

« Chut, calme-toi. Souffle en embrassant le dessus de sa tête. Mon ange, je vais t'écouter. Mais ne pense pas que c'est gagné. »

« Je... Je sais. »Pleure-t-il.

Je continu de le bercer, vu que ça semble le calmer. Au bout d'un moment, il prend une grande inspiration et lâche:

« Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Ça ne m'a jamais passé par la tête que ça pouvait être autre chose. Et à cause de ça, je t'ai perdu! Et pourtant je t'aime plus que tout! Je t'ai évité toute la journée parce que j'avais peur que tu fasse comme Oli... Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne disais rien et que tu agissais comme d'habitude, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu ne me dirais jamais rien et que tu ne ferais que me jouer dans le dos comme si j'étais un imbécile. Et comme je pensais, tu as rompu, mais pas pour les raisons que je croyais. Pas à cause de Hitoshi. À cause de moi. Parce que j'ai été stupide! Je vais pas te dire que ça n'arrivera plus, j'ai tellement peur que ce genre de chose m'arrive qu'il y a de grosses chance que je me fâche encore. Mais justement, si ça arrive encore, je ne vais pas tout de suite sauter aux conclusions, je vais te demander des explications. Ou, au moins, si je fais une crise et que je te gueule dessus, je vais essayer de te laisser parler! Je t'en pris Garland, reprends-moi, je ferai tout ce que tu veux! N'importe quoi! »

Il se tait et je le vois tenter de retenir ses larmes à nouveau. Ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire.

« Dis-moi, franchement, si tu serais à ma place, que répondrais-tu? » Fais-je doucement.

« Je ne sais pas... » Avoue-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu mérite mon pardon? »

« Probablement plus non que oui... »

« Oui ou non? »

« ...Non... »

« Alors, que crois-tu que je vais faire? »

« J'espère que tu vas me dire que nous restons au moins amis... puis tu vas me consoler et me ramener à ma chambre? »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Désolé... »

« Je te laisses une seconde chance. Mais si tu me refais ce coup, tu vas m'entendre et pas qu'un peu et tu vas le regretter toute ta vie tellement je vais t'humilier. »

« Tu... es sérieux? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime mon amour! Plus que tout! »

Il s'accroche à mon cou et m'embrasse à en perdre le souffle.

« Bébé, concernant le fait que tu feras tout ce que je veux, ça ne sera pas immédiatement, tu as vécu trop d'émotions d'un coup, tu as besoin de sommeil. Dis-je. Allez, on retourne dans notre chambre. »

Je le soulève et il se cale confortablement contre moi. Il pleure encore. Je dois lui avoir fais extrêmement peur. Je sais que je n'ai pas fais d'erreur. Mon pauvre petit chaton es si bouleversé, ça ne peut pas être feint. Une fois dans notre chambre, je le couche et, alors que je tentes de me relever pour aller prendre une nouvelle douche pour enlever la sueur de mon corps, il me retient, me suppliant de rester avec lui. Ou de l'amener avec moi. Je lui souris et l'amène avec moi sous la douche, où nous restons sages. Ensuite, nous allons dormir pour vrai.

* * *

Là, je suis impressionnée... 6 jours... Oki, il faut pas me taper(se cache derrière Robert qui soupire de découragement... Loll je pourrais me cacher derrière n'importe quel à grandeur que j'ai, 1m57, il doit pas en avoir beaucoup parmi eux qui sont plus petits que moi!) Je vous adore! C'est la 5e fois DE SUITE que vous atteignez le quota et parfois en des temps records donc je vous adore et vous êtes les meilleurs... Donc j'assume mon erreur, je vous ai grandement sous-estimé... Alors le **quota est maintenant de 4 reviews par chapitre **(Refuse de sortir de derrière Robert) Me taper pas... Si vous continuez à atteindre le quota, je vais être super fière de vous et qui sait, peut-être que vous allez arriver à atteindre le quota de ma fic de hp(Là, je serais vraiment trop fière de vous!!) Comme j'ai dit, je vous adore et vous êtes mes meilleurs!!!!! Je suis sûre que vous aller y arriver! Pour me faire pardonner je vais vous donner **3** scoops!!!!! Dans le chapitre 40, les parents de Olivier lui réservent une surprise! Et la conséquence de Enrique est dans le chapitre 42! Et le chapitre 44 est un POV de Tala(le dernier POV de lui remonte au chapitre 21 o.O)! Alors MERCI à **_zingara_**(Ouais ba toi et moi on doit pas être dans le même fuseau horaire parce que j'ai mis le chapitre à genre 5, 6 ou 7 heures du soir...(me rappelle pu exactement...) loll tu viens de où toi? Pas du Québec certainement loll... Mais t,es première quand même loll hmmm... Le chapitre était pas si court que ça... Ok deb or au lieu de mettre un minimum de 1000 mots je vais monter ça à... 1500?(à peu près comme ce chapitre-ci ,il a 1554 mots) mais juste à partir du chapitre 45 car là j'ai quelques chapitre dans ceux qui arrive qui ont en bas de ça... Loll va voir le chapitre 2 et je suis sûre que tu va trouver que le dernier était pas si pire loll il a 413 mots! LOLL je sais pas si ça va marcher de payer du monde... Moi j'ai déjà supplier mes amis mais bon la seule que les relations entre homme ça dérange pas trop a complètement arrêté de lire depuis un bout... Vivement le cégep loll je vais peut-être pouvoir convertir du monde au yaoi! Loll pour les parents d'Oli, ba on va en entendre un peu parler au chapitre 40. Avant je crois que j'ai juste mis ce que Enrique pensait qu'ils allaient dire... Je dis rien pour le chapitre 43! NONNNNNNNNNNN pas le bazooka! (se cache derrière Oli cette fois) si tu me tire dessus, il perd le bébé!(sort de derrière Oli) a pis non! Quand je pense à ça... Si tu me tue, tu pourras pas avoir la suite! Ni Yin-yang, la suite de croisière, 17 ans plus tard loll(big smile) elle est encore mieux que croisière! Ok, il y a du Xover en maudit mais c'est pas ma faute loll de toute façon l'histoire est centré sur la descendance de Oli et Bry loll oups, la réponse commence à traîner en longueur, je vais me dépêcher loll Tom PAWAAAAAAAA lol), **_Kalas1209_**(loll nan t'a pas laissé de review au 36... Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai même été vérifier au cas où. Vi elle je l'ai reçu! Loll concernant Brooklyn et le cercle vicieux, je parlais par expérience personnelle(en espérant qu'il vienne jamais lire... lol) en rapport avec un de mes friends... Mais depuis qu'il est au cégep je le vois presque plus... Et l'an prochain je vais même pas au même cégep que lui... Pas grave loll ça a même pu rapport à la review désolée loll au fait, je sais pas si tu es aller voir les records mais c'est toi qui a celui du plus grand nombre de reviews pour croisière!) et **_Chogan_**(lolll j'aime être méchante(gros sourire machiavélique) tu devrais voir ce que je réserve à l'enfant(j'ai failli écrire le sexe du bébé!) à Oli et Bry dans Yin-yang(j'ai tellement hâte de mettre cette fic!) loll (se recache derrière Robert) euh oui bon, maintenant c'est plus que 18 reviews...)!

REVIEW PLEASE!:)


	39. POV Olivier

POV Olivier

J'essaie d'attraper Enrique depuis ce matin, mais il ne cesse de s'échapper! Je veux savoir ce qui lui arrive... Il a l'air fatigué et son moral n'a pas l'air fort. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave... Et merde, aux grands maux les grands remèdes!

« BRYAN! » Hurle-je à mon petit ami qui est à l'autre bout de la piscine.

J'ai attiré l'attention de tout le monde se trouvant autour de la piscine, mais ça a marché, Bryan nage vers moi.

« Oui mon ange? » Dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide... » Minaude-je en mode chibi eyes.

« Pour? »

« J'essaie d'attraper Enrique, mais j'y arrive paaaaaaaaaaaas... »

Il éclate de rire avant de m'embrasser et d'ajouter:

« C'est bon, je vais m'arranger avec Garland. »

« Tout de suite? »

« Oui, oui, tout de suite. »

« Merci! Je t'aime! »

« Moi aussi bébé. »

Il me donne un bisou sur le nez et caresse mon ventre avant de partir voir Garland. Je l'adore! En espérant que ça va marcher... Robert arrive près de moi et je le salue.

« Comment vas-tu? » Questionne-je.

« Mieux. Répond-il. Même que Lyam commence un peu à me taper sur les nerfs... Tom a décidé de rester au même titre que lui et la proposition a été accepté par les organisateurs, donc Ly me colle... C'est la première fois de la journée que j'arrive à le semer. Au fait, avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai apparemment manqué quelque chose... »

« Ah oui? »

« Le bébé bouge? »

« Oui! Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu tentais de fuir Tom ce soir là... Je sais pas s'il va le faire, il est tranquille ces temps ci, mais tu peux toujours essayer. »

Je pose sa main sur mon ventre et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le bébé donne tout de suite un coup... On dirait qu'il sens quand les gens veulent le sentir bouger... Qui sait!

« Tu l'as dit à tes parents? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui... Et ils voulaient que je leur dise dans quelle ville on serait la prochaine fois qu'on arrêtera pour pouvoir venir me voir... Tu imagine? »

« À coup sûr, s'ils débarqueraient ici, tu rougirais avant de te cacher dans les bras de Bryan! »

« Ne me souhaite pas de malheur... Je dois y aller! »

« Bye quand même... »

« Bye! »

Je sors dans la piscine pour allez dans le jacuzzi. Garland à réussi à y amener 'Rique! Je m'assois à côté de mon blondinet préféré et l'interroge:

« 'Rique, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien. » Fait-il sèchement.

Je reste hébété un instant, mais je me reprend rapidement:

« Tu mens. »

« Oli, laisse-moi tranquille. » Grogne-t-il en réponse.

« Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas! »

« Tu es soûlant, tu sais? »

« Hé! »

« Fou le camp de ma vue. »

Je reste bouche bée. Mon meilleur ami vient de me dire de foutre le camp, et pas poliment! Comme il veut! Je me lève et pars dans ma chambre, lui ayant lancé un regard noir au préalable. Tout va mal ces dernières semaines... J'ai un peu peur... Et si la prochaine fois c'est notre tour à Bry et moi? Si on avait un problème de couple? S'il y avait un problème avec le bébé? Aie... Parlant de lui, ça n'a pas trop l'air de lui plaire ma prise de conscience...

« C'est bon... Lui murmure-je. J'ai compris. J'arrête. Je vais aller voir ton papa, lui au moins il me rassure au lieu de me frapper quand je me torture l'esprit! »

Je reçois deux autres coups. Je pouffe de rire

« Je t'aime quand même mon bébé! Ne te fâche pas. »

J'aime lui parler, c'est amusant. J'entend frapper. Je soupire puis vais répondre. C'est Enrique.

« Désolé. S'excuse-t-il le regard baissé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, pardonne-moi Olivier... »

« Je te pardonne uniquement si tu me dis enfin ce qui ne va pas. »

Il vient s'installer sur le lit près de moi, allongé, la tête sur mes genoux et je caresse ses cheveux.

« Hier, Garland rompu... Commence-t-il. Car je lui ai fait une crise de jalousie... C'est long à expliquer... Ça c'est arrangé, mais ça a vraiment passé proche... Oli, je ne veux pas le perdre... »

« 'Rique, pourrais-tu m'expli... »

Le suis coupé dans ma phrase par nos amoureux qui entrent.

« C'est là que vous vous cachez! S'exclame Garland. On vous a cherché partout! »

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué que c'était l'heure du repas? » Demande Bryan.

« Déjà?! » Lançons-nous en coeur.

« Oui... »

Nous nous levons et les suivons. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma conversation avec mon meilleur ami et ça m'énerve... Je veux connaître les détails... Et je ne veux pas attendre des jours pour pouvoir lui en reparler! Mais bon, on dirait que j'ai pas le choix... Mais je veux savoir... Si tout c'est arrangé, pourquoi a-t-il peur de le perdre et pourquoi semble-t-il ne pas très bien aller? Aie! Décidément, mon petit ange n'aime pas quand je m'inquiète... Mais comment peut-il savoir? J'ai un bébé surprotecteur, est-ce que ça se peut vraiment?

« Oli! »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de mon amant.

« Oui? » Dis-je.

« À quoi pensais-tu pour être aussi dans la lune? »

« Au fait que ton enfant n'est pas normal... »

« Pourquoi il n'est pas normal? »

« Parce que dès que je m'inquiète ou que je réfléchi a des choses plus ou moins positives il donne des coups... »

Mes trois amis éclatent de rire.

« C'est pas drôle! » M'indigne-je faussement en riant.

« Dis-toi que dans un peu moins de cinq mois et demi il ne te frappera plus. Ricane mon amour. Il va juste te réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour boire... »

« Ça, ça ne me dérange pas parce que toi aussi tu vas en pâtir. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser m'occuper seul de ce petit bout de chou! »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux t'avoir en forme pour autre chose... »

« BRYAN! »

« Oui mon amour? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con! »

« C'était une blague! »

« T'es con quand même! »

Nous arrivons à notre table habituelle et Garland et Enrique sont morts de rire. Les autres ne comprennent pas trop, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tout leur expliquer... C'est mon idiot de petit copain qui s'en charge. Au final, nous rions tous. Je crois que le reste des équipes sont habitués à toujours nous voir comme ça. La preuve: il n'y en a à peine quelques uns qui se sont retournés à l'éclat de rire général... Dès que le repas vas finir, je vais essayer de parler avec Enrique, j'espère que je pourrai... Hé! D'accord, j'arrête de penser à ça! J'ai hâte que tu naisse toi! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi, te câliner et tout et surtout, tu vas enfin arrêter de donner des coups pour me punir...

* * *

Je suis toute fière, mais toute endormie aussi lol je dors debout... Donc, je suis contente que vous parvenez encore à atteindre le quota(avec 5 jours!O.O) et maintenant passons au merci loll... MERCI à **_zingara_**((Cachée derrière Bryan(pas le choix, Robert m'en veux pour le chapitre 43...):P)loll oui, encore première loll j'aime martyriser mes persos, mais dans un sens, c'est pas pour rien que certains de mes amis me traitent de psychopathe-maniaque-sadique-à-tendence-masochiste...(loll) lâche le bazooka! Au moins là c'est Bry que tu vas attaquer et pas moi lol je crois qu'il y a un bon 6 h de décalage loll na je dis rien du chapitre 43! C'est pas du chantage, c'est du sadisme : ) loll l'autre fic étant donné que c,est la suite de celle-ci, je peux pas la mettre tout de suite. Méchante! On frappe pas le monde!loll j'avais pas penser à le caser mon ti Tom... Peut-être dans celle-ci, peut-être dans la suite loll on verra), **_Kalas1209_**(t'as vraiment pleuré? Cool... (pas dans le sens méchant) ça me fait plaisir quand mes écrits font réagir le monde: ) voui, 'Rique a failli perdre son amour... Pour Kai et Tala, bah, le chapitre 44 est un POV de Tala mais il y a rien avant... Pas de ma faute, j'ai équilibré le nombre de POV et ces deux-là en ont beaucoup au début... Mais là, ils sont tous équilibrés alors les POV d'eux devraient revenir plus souvent.), **_caro06_** et **_Chogan_**(comment ça déprimant? Loll na, j'ai pas fini! Ya rien là, dans la suite, un certain perso aussi va souffrir... Oui oui, ça a juste pris 5 jours... Et oui, vous êtes trop fort! Loll)! Allez, bonne nuit à tous! 

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	40. POV Bryan

POV Bryan

Je suis réveillé tout doucement par Oli qui semble d'humeur câline aujourd'hui... Hier il m'a pratiquement piqué une crise parce qu'il n'avait pas pu parler à Enrique avant d'éclater en sanglot en s'excusant d'être horrible avec moi... Mon pauvre poussin, je commence à vraiment avoir hâte que tout ça soit fini... Mais bon, au moins, ce matin, il m'embrasse et joue avec mes cheveux.

« Bonjour mon amour! » Souffle-t-il.

« Salut mon coeur. Murmure-je. Tu as passé une bonne nuit? »

« Oui. Et toi. »

« Super... J'ai rêvé à tes jolies petites fesses... »

« Bryan! »

Je pouffe de rire en le voyant rougir. Je suis pervers(ou plutôt en manque...) et je l'assume. Les fellations et la masturbation, ça peut finir par frustrer après un certain temps... J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau lui faire l'amour... Hm... Je crois que je devrais aller prendre une grande douche froide...

« Juste pour t'avertir mon ange... Ricane Olivier. Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit en présence du bébé... »

« Il va se rendre compte de rien! Me plaigne-je. Au moins, jure-moi qu'on va quand même pouvoir coucher ensemble parfois! »

« Mais oui... Mais pas souvent... Et en utilisant un condom si tu ne veux pas avoir à te priver neuf autres mois. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment me priver qui me dérange. C'est plus de te voir pleurer à cause de tes sautes d'humeurs... »

Je lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse avant d'aller prendre ma douche. Ensuite c'est son tour puis nous allons manger. Dans l'après midi, nous sommes tous à l'extérieur à parler. 'Rique sur Garl, Mystou sur Brook, Tal sur Kai, Robert complètement découragé entre Tom et Lyam qui déconnent et Oli sur mes genoux. Un hélicoptère passe au dessus de nous et atterrit sur le haut du bateau. Ça doit être les organisateurs, à nouveau. Ça arrive souvent qu'ils viennent... Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Johnny arrive suivi d'un homme et d'une femme. Mon amour a les yeux grands ouvert par la surprise. Enrique et Robert pouffent de rire et disent:

« Bonjour maman et papa numéro 2! »

Maman et papa numéro 2? C'est quoi cette histoire?

« Maman, papa... Gémit mon amour. Vous faîtes quoi ici? »

HEIN! Ce sont eux mes beaux-parents?! Son père vient se planter en face de nous.

« On voulait te revoir et rencontrer ton petit ami. Explique-t-il. Tu dois être Bryan! »

« Oui... » Répond-je en souriant.

« Venez, on va aller dans notre chambre... » Soupire mon amant, qui a le visage d'une jolie couleur rouge, en se levant et traînant ses parents derrière lui.

Ils le suivent mais je fais une pause pour regarder Robert et Enrique:

« Maman et papa numéro 2? » Rie-je.

« Attend, ils vont te faire le coup aussi, tu vas voir... Réplique Robert. Tu vas sûrement devoir les appeler belle-maman et beau-papa... »

« La galère... »

Je soupire alors que tous rient, puis je prend le chemin de ma chambre. Une fois entré, je vais rejoindre Olivier sur le lit. Mes beaux-parents sont sur le divan... Après un moment, je brise le silence:

« Écoutez, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et les seuls adultes à qui j'ai eu affaire étaient des connards, alors je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec vous. Si je suis impoli ou arrogant, pardonnez-moi, c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Pour le moment nous te trouvons adorable. Répondit ma belle-mère. Tant et aussi longtemps que tu va bien t'occuper d'Olivier, nous allons t'aimer. Mais ne l'abandonne jamais, ne lui fais jamais de mal, ne lui fais jamais de peine. Compris? »

« Oui madame. Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de faire cela. »

« Allons, allons, Bryan, ne nous appelle pas monsieur et madame, nous sommes tes beaux-parents quand même... On veut être appelés Papy et Mamie! Comme ça tout le monde va donner le bon exemple pour le bébé! »

Elle... Elle n'est pas sérieuse? Aie, aie, aie... Mes beaux-parents sont de vrais phénomènes... Bien entendu, mon ange ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire...

« Ça serait bien que toi aussi tu nous appelle comme ça mon coeur... »Ajoute son père.

C'est à mon tour de rire cette fois.

« Il n'est pas question que je vous appelle autrement que maman et papa. » Rétorque mon amour.

« D'accord, d'accord... On doit déjà partir, alors à bientôt j'espère! »

Ils nous disent au revoir et partent sans attendre... Olivier soupire:

« Ils vont sûrement aller dire bye au gars en passant... »

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tes parents étaient si... étranges... »

« Nop, ça aurait gâché le plaisir de voir ta tête... »

Je soupire. C'est pas croyable, j'ai vécu sans parents toute ma vie, et je tombe directement avec deux adultes des plus étranges... Oli ne leur ressemble heureusement pas...

« Aller viens, on va retourner voir les autres. » Propose-t-il après un moment.

J'acquiesce et nous sortons, environ au même moment où l'hélicoptère décolle. Nous les saluons de la main avant d'aller rejoindre nos amis.

« Alors, pas trop traumatisé par ta rencontre avec tes beaux-parents? »Demande Robert en riant.

« Non, non... Répond-je. Un peu troublé mais bon, ça va passer... »

« Comment dois-tu les appeler finalement? » Fais Enrique.

« Mamie et papy... »

Et voilà, c'est l'éclat de rire général... Quand ils se calment tous un peu, je leur explique:

« Il disent que c'est pour habituer le bébé... »

« Peut-être, mais tant qu'il ne sera pas encore au monde, ça ne sert à rien de l'habituer... » Commente Lyam.

« Je sais... »

« De toute façon, il a pas trop le choix... Dit Olivier. Demande à Robert, 'Rique ou Johnny, ils ont pas eu le choix eux non plus de les appeler comme ils les appelle. Et vous quand ils vont vous voir un peu plus longtemps vous aller devoir le faire aussi. »

C'est mon tour de pouffer de rire... J'imagine trop bien Kai et Tala...

* * *

Je sais je suis en retard (de deux semaine demain o.o') et je m'en excuse, j'avais pas remarquer la date... À au fait(complètement nowhere loll) si il y en a parmi vous qui aime ou veule essayer les forums rpg, envoyer moi un mail je vais vous donner des adresses(moyen subtile de dire que je cherche des partners de jeu loll)... anyway, **MERCI **à _**Kalas1209**_(Tu pète ma bulle!!!!! Loll... Pourquoi t'arrête pas de trouver mes punchs? Ce chapitre était déjà écrit avant même que je reçois ton review... Loll pas juste...), _**Zingara**_(Ba, même si tu garde ton bazooka, ça ne me dérange plus, si tu ose me tuer je pourrai plus continuer à écrire loll...) et _**Chogan**_! 


	41. POV Enrique

POV Enrique

Oli et moi sommes seuls dans sa chambre allongés sur son lit. C'est une de ces journées ou nous préférons être seuls ensemble qu'avec les autres. Nous reparlons de ma mésaventure avec Garland de la semaine dernière.

« C'était quand même pas très intelligent comme réaction, tu aurais pu... » Remarque-il.

« Je sais... Coupe-je. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, si tu ne m'avais pas fais ce coup bas avec Bryan, je n'aurais pas peur! »

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé. »

« Non, mais tu m'as largué dès qu'il s'est pointé. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque je t'ai avouer mon amour tu m'as dit 'Je ne suis pas gay mais je vais tenter le coup pour toi'. Comment j'aurais pu savoir moi que tu t'étais complètement convertis? »

« Le fait que je te dise 'Je t'aime' à tout bout de champ? Mais bon, c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas, tout a tourné pour le mieux. »

« Oui... Si ça ne serait pas arrivé, je n'aurais pas Bry et tu n'aurais pas Garland... »

« Dans le fond, tout ce qui est arrivé devait arriver! »

Nous pouffons de rire. Puis, je mets une main sur son ventre. C'est un geste que je fais souvent, j'aime sentir le bébé bouger. Il le sait et ça ne lui dérange pas.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable... » Souffle-je.

« Capable de quoi? »Dit-il.

« Être père... »

« Tu aurais sûrement fait un père formidable. »

« Tu crois? »

« Oui. De toute façon, on va bien voir, il me faudra une baby-sitter parfois! »

« Qui te dit que je vais accepter? »

« Tu aime les enfants autant que moi. »

« C'est vrai. Et c'est ce qui me faisait principalement douté pour mon homosexualité... »

« Bah, ça veut rien dire... Je suis gay et tu vois ce qui m'arrive! »

« Oui, mais ça aurait pu être très dangereux, je préfère ne pas prendre ce risque. »

« Ou sinon il y a toujours l'adoption. »

« On verra plus tard. »

« Comme tu veux. Tu sais, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Hm... Bryan et Garland s'entendent très bien, trop même... Donc ils doivent aussi avoir le même esprit tordu... Et jamais je ne proposerais à Bryan de faire de moi tout ce qu'il veut. »

Je reste silencieux un moment avant de gémir. Il éclate de rire et me serre contre lui.

« Ha, allez 'Rique, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera peut-être pas si pire! » Rit-il

« C'est parce que tu le connais pas... Soupire-je. C'est un vrai pervers! »

« Fais moi une promesse! »

« Ça dépend quoi. »

« Jure-moi de me raconter. »

« OLI! »

« C'est mon nom! »

« Le tout dit avec un gros sourire... »

« Hé oui! »

« Je te raconte à une condition. »

« Laquelle? »

« Tu me raconte quelque chose que Bryan a fait. »

« D'accord! »

« T'es pas sérieux?! »

« Mais si. Je suis trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il a pu imaginer! »

« Alors dis. »

« Une des fois où nous sommes arrêter à une ville, il est descendu en me disant qu'il reviendrait vite. Et il a tenu sa parole. Mais ce soir là, il m'a grandement surpris. Comme tu sais, on ne couche plus ensemble pour qu'il n'arrive rien au bébé... Mais on ne nous a jamais interdit les fellations. Il s'est fait percer la langue. Et c'est vraiment flippant comme feeling, autant pour ça que pour les baisers. »

« Depuis quand il a ça? »

« Un petit bout de temps déjà. Mais je crois que personne ne l'a remarqué. »

« En effet... »

Au souper, lorsque nous rejoignons les autres, je fixe Bryan alors que Oli est mort de rire. Bryan finit par s'énerver et me lance:

« Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça? »

« Je veux juste essayer de voir ton piercing. » Répond-je simplement.

« Son quoi? » Rétorque Garland.

« Son piercing. »

Tous les regards convergent vers lui et il roule les yeux avant de tirer la langue, nous montrant une jolie boule argentée. Lyam vient pour poser une question mais Oli le devance:

« Oui c'est vrai que c'est formidable. »

« Qui te dit que je parlais de fellations! » Réplique Lyam

« Mais je parlais de baisers moi... »

Nous pouffons tous de rire alors que Lyam lui tire la langue.

« Mais ça doit finir par être dérangeant... » Remarque Robert.

« Pas vraiment. Dit Bryan. Du moins, c'est mon avis. Ça n'a jamais fait mal non plus. »

« Comment t'as pu nous cacher ça? » Fait Tala.

« Je ne l'ai pas caché, c'est vous qui ne remarquer rien! »

Ils commencent à se chamailler comme des enfants. Garland me fait signe de le suivre et après leur avoir dit au revoir, interompant un moment leur gamineries, nous partons.

« J'ai trouvé ce que tu devras faire et nous y allons maintenant. » Explique-t-il alors qu'une peur sourde m'envahit.

« Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Attend un peu. »

Il m'amène dans notre chambre et me montre un tatouage sur sa hanche. C'est un coeur enflammé avec un E stylé à l'intérieur.

« Voilà ce que tu devras faire. Lance-t-il. Je m'en suis fais faire un aussi, comme ça, on est égaux. »

« Jamais je n'aurais accepté de me faire tatouer! »Répond-je

« Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je te donne ça comme demande. »

« Garland, je t'en pris, n'importe quoi, mais pas ça, s'il te plait! »

« Allez, ne fais pas le bébé. Je vais rester avec toi, promis. Quand on donne sa parole, il faut la tenir. »

« ...D'accord... »

« Viens, on y vas. »

Je le suis, tête basse. Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes. J'ai vraiment peur, c'est pas une blague! Ça va faire mal et il y a des risques d'infection et ça ne va jamais partir et... et... Ok, j'essaie peut-être de me trouver des excuses, mais j'ai quand même peur! Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas que Garland c'est retourner vers moi et je lui fonce dedans. Il me serre contre lui et me demande:

« Enrique, qu'y a-t-il? »

Il va sûrement rire de moi, mais bon, je vais tout de même être franc:

« J'ai peur... Je sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai peur... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu as vu, je me le suis fais faire et tout a bien été, je ne suis pas mort. »

« Mouais... »

Il m'embrasse puis je le suis jusqu'à la boutique. Il parle à ma place et je regarde avec crainte autour de moi. Nous suivons le gars qui doit avoir à peu près l'âge de Robert dans une petite salle. Je m'installe sur le ventre et prends la main de mon amant...

* * *

Ouais, je sais, ça a prit du temps... Mais je reviens en force avec Croisière car je veux la finir au plus vite pour mettre en ligne la suite, car je sais que je vais faire pleurer plusieurs d'entre vous! loll Anyway, _**MERCI**_ à _**Kalas1209**__(C'est ce que je me suis dit alors j'ai décidé de leur donner une réaction contraire à ce que tout le monde penserait loll...), __**Zingara**__(Heu oui bon, ça a plutot donné un retard de genre 6 mois... et le pire c'est qu'il était déjà tapé... ME FRAPPE PAS!!!!!!!!!se cache du bazooka), __**Chogan,**__**Caro06**__** et **__**Sin10**_!!! Sinon, je jure de ne plus le refaire!! Et vu le nombre de truc que j'ai déjà d'écrit sur la suite, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, alors les arrêt de 6 mois c,est fini promi! 


	42. POV Garland!

POV Garland

Enrique me serre si fort la main que j'en ai mal. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que celui qui va le tatouer est Jason, mon ex. Et il est tout comme moi sur le point de pouffer de rire. Il ne faut pas qu'il se trahisse...

« Détend-toi un peu... Ordonne-t-il doucement. Sinon ça va faire mal... »

Enrique tente de se calmer en respirant profondément, mais ça ne marche pas trop, il serre ma main encore plus fort... Je caresse doucement ses cheveux en lui disant de se calmer. Jason dessine le tatouage au crayon feutre puis s'exclame:

« Finis! »

« Quoi? »

Enrique est tout perdu. Nous pouffons de rire et il comprend encore moins. Cela semble cependant le vexer et nous lui expliquons.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Commence-je en l'enlaçant. Jason ne va pas te tatouer si tu ne veux pas... »

« Mais... Répond-il. Et toi? »

« C'est fait au feutre, tout comme ce que tu as dans le bas du dos présentement. C'était juste pour te tester. Comme je savais que nous allions arrêter dans cette ville, je me suis arrangé avec mon ex pour faire cela. »

« Et tu as fait beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais fait pour lui. Ajoute Jason. Si cet idiot avait voulu m'obliger à faire un truc pareil, je l'aurais quitté aussitôt. »

« Mais... Tente Enrique. Je lui devais ça, j'ai fait une connerie... »

« Mon ange, jamais je ne t'obligerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Souffle-je en l'embrassant. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'ordure. J'ai juste voulu te faire peur. C'était méchant mais tu l'as mérité. »

« Je sais. »

« Viens, on retourne au bateau poussin. Bye Jay! »

« À plus Garl, on se reparlera! Bye _poussin_! »

« Pas touche, c'est propriété privé! »

« Tu devrais apprendre à partager Garland. »

« Nop, jamais je le partagerai, trouve toi quelque un d'autre. »

Enrique rougit puis lui fait un signe de la main alors que je le traîne avec moi. Une fois que nous sommes revenus dans le bateau, je l'amène dans notre chambre et il se laisse tomber sur le lit. J'ai peut-être été un peu loin, il tremble et a les larmes aux yeux.

« Hé... » Murmure-je en m'approchant.

Il éclate de rire mais pleure en même temps. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

« Mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande-je en le serrant contre moi. Répond-moi Enrique... »

« J'ai tellement eu peur! Mais ce n'était pas réel... Je suis juste soulagé, c'est la tension qui retombe... »

« Mon coeur, pardonne-moi. »

« Ça va... Mais que devrais-je réellement faire pour que toi tu me pardonnes de ma crise de jalousie? »

« Rien. Tu l'as fais. Je voulais seulement une preuve que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me garder. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Pour être certain que tu étais franc. »

Je caresse avec douceur ses cheveux, les embrassant parfois. Je sais très bien que j'ai été cruel sur ce coup, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait réagir de la sorte. Mon pauvre petit chaton… Je vais me rattraper... Je descends une main vers son pantalon que je déboutonne avec douceur. Les yeux de mon ange sont fermés et il cale sa tête dans mon cou. Un soupire passe ses lèvres alors que je passe ma main dans son sous-vêtement pour prendre son érection naissante entre mes doigts. Des frissons parcourent son corps lorsque je commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre. Je l'embrasse avant de descendre le sous-vêtement et d'aller caresser la verge de ma langue. Des petits gémissements adorables qu'il tente de retenir passent ses lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur les miennes tandis que je sens ses mains venir se poser dans mes longs cheveux. Je prend son sexe en bouche et masse en même temps ses testicules. Il prend un oreiller et enfouit sa tête dedans pour ne pas faire trop de bruit alors que j'entre un doigt, bientôt suivi de d'autres, en lui pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Peu de temps après, il éjacule et j'avale sa semence avant de le rhabiller correctement et de remonter l'embrasser.

« Garland, je t'aime vraiment... Murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais... »

« C'est pareil pour moi. Chuchote-je. Je t'aime plus que tout... »

« Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as quitté quand je t'ai fais cette crise de jalousie... »

« Oui, mais ça m'a fait du mal. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose arrive à nouveau, j'ai tellement eut peur, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachais le coeur tant je souffrais. »

« Je sais bien. »

Je le serre contre moi. Il me manquerait tellement si je devais le perdre... J'espère qu'aucun malheur ne nous arrivera dans l'avenir, je veux garder aussi longtemps que je le pourrai mon petit chéri... Il finit par s'endormir contre moi, je caresse avec tendresse ses cheveux, le regardant dormir. On dirait un ange. Bry a beau dire que c'est Oli le plus mignon, moi je préfère de loin mon petit ange perso. Après un moment, je finis par m'endormir à mon tour. Lorsque je me réveille il est déjà tard et nous devrions aller souper si on veut manger en même temps que les autres. Je secoue doucement Enrique pour le réveiller.

« 'Rique, mon ange, réveille-toi ou tu ne mangeras pas ce soir… »

Il ouvre les yeux et s'assoit. Il me regarde un instant avant de grogner :

« Pas cool… je dormais bien… »

Je pouffe de rire et l'oblige à me suivre. Après le repas, Olivier kidnappe Enrique tandis que Bryan et moi allons prendre une marche.

« Alors, la réaction ? » Me demande-t-il, sachant parfaitement ce que j'avais prévu.

« Il a eut la frousse de sa vie mais il s'est laissé faire quand même. » Répond-je.

« C'est bien, au moins maintenant tu es fixé, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Mouais… Même si mon ex l'a cruisé… »

« Tu voulais pas partager ? »

« C'est ça, marre-toi crétin. »

Comme nous sommes tout près de la piscine, je le pousse pour qu'il tombe dans l'eau en guise de vengeance. Mais me voyant venir, il me fait tomber avec lui. Une fois tous les deux à la surface nous nous regardons –défions du regard serait mieux en fait- et nous pouffons de rire tous les deux. Nous sortons, entièrement trempés. Un certain rouquin qui se trouve là par hasard se moque de nous, alors, en bons amis que nous sommes, nous allons lui faire un gros câlin… Brooklyn se débat et quand on le lâche il gronde :

« Vous êtes vraiment cons les gars… »

« Nous aussi on t'aime Brook… » Répondons-nous en cœur.

Mystel qui se trouve juste à côté nous regarde en souriant mais dit à son chéri :

« Vas te sécher, tu ne m'approche pas tant que tu est mouillé… »

C'est malheureusement à peu près le même discours que nous font Enrique et Olivier en nous voyant arriver vers eux…

* * *

Vala, vala, nouveau chapitre ! Je ne suis plus très régulière dans mes updates, mais bon, je vais essayé de poster plus rapidement, promis. Et puis, j'ai hâte de mettre la fic qui suit _Croisière_, car elle est meilleure et plusieurs vont pleurer, j'en suis sûre lol… Anyway, **MERCI** à _**Zingara**_, _**Caro06**_, _**Chogan**_(Il est pas méchant quand même Garland lol) et _**Sam **_pour les reviews ! À la prochaine ! 


	43. NDA

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais, je n'ai pas updaté depuis très longtemps... Mais j'avais perdu un peu le goût de l'écriture de fanfic (car je ne perdrai jamais le goût d'écrire, j'étais simplement plus inspirée par mes projets de romans et certains forum RPG...) et je manquais de temps pour le faire de toute façon. Ceci dit, j'ai commencé nombre de mes fanfics publiées ou non, lorsque j'étais encore jeune et je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'ai pu écrire lorsque j'était enfant. Donc, lorsque je vais avoir fini de modifier, sans trop les changer non plus, les chapitres, je vais supprimer toutes mes fanfictions (mis à part mon one-shot _Raconte-leur mon histoire_)pour ensuite poster les fics améliorées et finalement les continuer! :) Mes updates ne seront peut-être pas régulières et fréquentes (surtout que je dois me réhabituer à FFnet), mais je vais faire comme je peux pour poster au moins une fois par mois pour chacune des histoires.

À bientôt!

Tia Dragons's Mistress


End file.
